Segunda Oportunidad
by JenZi07
Summary: Recuerdo ese verano donde conocí a mi primer amor Sasuke Uchiha. Pero la vida se encargó de darme un golpe que jamás olvidaría. Todo el mundo es igual, o eso creí hasta que lo conocí a él, Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que en mis días grises me enseña a disfrutar de la lluvia. Existen las segundas oportunidades y hay que aprovecharlas.
1. Capítulo 1 (1)

**Advertencia:**

*El siguiente contenido puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

*Lenguaje explícito.

*Escenas con referencias sexuales.

*Mundo alterno.

*Dos temporadas.

*Si eres sasusaku esta historia no es para ti.

*NO ES SASUHINA.

* * *

 **Nota: el siguiente contenido son pequeñas partes tomadas del diario de Hinata.**

* * *

8 de agosto.

 _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy inició mi último semestre en la universidad. Regresé con todos los ánimos, volví a ver a mis mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino, no han cambiado en nada. También entraron nuevos alumnos que fueron transferidos del turno vespertino._

 _Karin como siempre se la pasó discutiendo conmigo, estoy segura de que este semestre continuará nuestra guerra por ser la mejor de la generación._

15 de agosto.

 _Hay un chico en mi clase, es de los nuevos, se llama Sasuke Uchiha y creo que a Sakura le gusta. No lo había notado pero es muy guapo. El caso es que hoy en clase estaba en equipo con él. Discutimos porque no quería trabajar y como sin nada detiene la pelea para observarme de pies a cabeza, debo admitir que sentí mucha vergüenza, me dijo: está bien, querida, trabajaré solo para estar contigo. Sentí que mis mejillas ardían, era el primer chico que me decía algo así._

23 de agosto.

 _Hoy estaba en el patio conversando con Sakura e Ino, entonces llegó Sasuke a entregarme unos apuntes que le había prestado, se acercó a mí y me los entrego lentamente haciendo que nuestras manos se juntaran. Me dijo al oído que me veía muy bien y olía rico. Definitivamente provocó algo en mí, de eso estoy segura. Ino sonrió y comenzó a molestarme diciendo que me gustaba. Sakura tomó sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada._

5 de septiembre.

 _Creo que Sasuke me gusta…_

14 de septiembre.

 _Hoy lo encontré en la biblioteca estudiando, miré que se estaba esforzando por entender lo que leía. Me senté al lado de él y le ofrecí mi ayuda, él me sonrió y aceptó. Cuando le explicaba el tema pude darme cuenta que me miraba, ponía más atención a mi rostro que al libro._

23 de septiembre

 _Hoy fue el cumpleaños de Ino y estábamos en su casa alistando todo para la fiesta, nos organizamos en parejas para ayudar en las preparaciones, casualmente Ino me puso con Sasuke para preparar las botanas, él quería botanas saladas y yo dulces, tuvimos una pequeña pelea, pero pelea de niños pequeños, como una guerra de comida. De un instante a otro teníamos un desastre en la cocina y terminamos los dos muy sucios. Fue un momento perfecto, pude sentir las mariposas en mi estómago._

30 de septiembre

 _Nos dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones en la universidad y todo el grupo decidió hacer una excursión de tres días a una montaña. Acampamos en un lugar muy hermoso, pero lo más hermoso fue que pude dormir a lado de Sasuke, cuando desperté él me tenía abrazada, me hizo sentir protegida._

10 de octubre

 _Hoy Sasuke me dijo que le gustaba ¡Fui tan feliz! ¡El chico que me gusta se me declaró! Pero no pude responder porque llego Karin a reclamar una tontería. Dijo que yo estaba hablando mal de ella, no sé qué problema tiene conmigo, como si me interesara lo que hace o deja de hacer._

17 octubre

 _¡Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida! Me armé de valor y en la primera oportunidad que tuve le dije a Sasuke que también me gusta. ¡Nos besamos! ¡Fue nuestro primer beso! Después de eso me pidió que sea su novia y obviamente acepté. ¡Así que ahora somos novios!_


	2. Capítulo 1 (2)

18 de octubre

 _Soy formalmente la novia de Sasuke Uchiha… Ino se emocionó, incluso más que yo, pero pude notar en Sakura un poco de disgusto, ahora estoy más segura de que siente algo por Sasuke, pero él nunca demostró interés en ella, y Sakura dijo que yo podía estar con Sasuke porque ella no estaba interesada en él._

20 octubre

 _Casi no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche. Sé que salimos a celebrar nuestro noviazgo. Creo que se me pasaron las copas, ¡pero qué digo! me puse la borrachera de mi vida. Lo único que recuerdo es que Sasuke no dejó de besarme durante toda la noche, si no fuera porque Sakura iba con nosotros no sé qué hubiese sucedido._

7 de noviembre

 _Sakura se comporta de una manera muy extraña, es indiferente, e incluso le molestan mis comentarios. Siempre busca un motivo para enojarse conmigo, ni siquiera Karin se comporta como ella…_

11 de noviembre

 _Hoy dieron los resultados de los exámenes de la unidad y como siempre yo fui la mejor de la clase y Karin la segunda. Como de costumbre hizo su berrinche diciendo que había hecho trampa… siempre está compitiendo conmigo, una vez Sakura me dijo que la vio coqueteando con mi novio…_

15 de noviembre

 _Estoy muy enojada, Sakura me dijo que a Ino le gusta Sasuke y que quiere quitármelo. ¿Es mi amiga y tiene esos pensamientos? Pues qué clase de amiga es, pero eso no va a pasar, él me quiere a mí y no me hará daño._

 _También me dijo que probablemente Sasuke se aburra de mí, así que tengo que planear algo para que se sienta feliz a mi lado_

24 de noviembre

 _Hoy decidí dar el siguiente paso en mi relación. Invité a Sasuke a mi casa, ya que estaría sola, compraré botanas y bebidas y rentaré unas películas. Va a ser una noche maravillosa…_

25 de noviembre

 _Anoche hice el amor por primera vez, con el hombre que quiero. Tal vez no fue como siempre lo había imaginado pero fue especial. Estaba un poco borracha pero puedo recordar casi todo._

 _Recuerdo que el inició con besos y caricias… fue un poco rápido, me llevó a mi habitación y me acostó sobre la cama, me despojó de mi ropa y me observó por unos segundos. Él se sacó la playera y quitó su pantalón, se tumbó sobre mí y comenzó a tocarme, me besaba con mucha lujuria hasta dejarme marcas en mi cuerpo. Me quitó la ropa interior y la aventó al suelo, hizo lo mismo con su bóxer y estaba dispuesto a entrar en mí. Traté de detenerlo porque no me sentía lista, él me tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, me dijo que ya no se podía detener._

 _Ignoró por completo lo que dije y me penetró con fuerza. No imaginaba que doliera tanto, me gustaría decir que disfruté del acto, pero no, fue todo lo contrario… pero me repetía una y otra vez que lo hacía por amor._

 _Después de un rato soltó un gruñido y se detuvo, después se tendió al lado mío, exhausto. Yo tapé mi cuerpo con una sábana y miré hacia otro lado, no quería que viera las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Él me tomó del mentón, giró mi rostro hacia él y secó mis lágrimas. Dijo que no fue su intención lastimarme, dijo que yo lo provoqué a hacerlo… me pidió disculpas y después se fue porque tenía que ir a casa de Sakura a estudiar…_

1 de diciembre

 _Volvimos a hacer el amor, pero esta vez en su casa. Estábamos en su habitación estudiando, de la nada se acercó a mí y comenzó meter su mano dentro de mi sostén. Yo le decía que se detuviera porque sus papás estaban en la habitación de al lado pero él continuó. Me tomó con mucha fuerza poniéndome boca abajo en su cama, levantó con brusquedad mi falda y bajo mis bragas, abrió su pantalón y de nuevo se introdujo en mí con fuerza y sin detenerse._

 _Ya_ _no quiero volver a hacer eso, él dice que es por amor, pero no se da cuenta del dolor que me causa y cuanto me lastima…_

19 de diciembre

 _Hoy fue la graduación de la universidad ¡Por fin!_

 _Como era de esperarse fui la mejor de mi generación y recibí un diploma de honor ¡En tu cara Karin!_


	3. Capítulo 1 (3)

21 de enero

 _¡Me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada! Tengo cerca de un mes de embarazo, tiene lógica porque las veces que Sasuke y yo lo hemos hecho no nos cuidamos, y siempre eyaculaba dentro de mí. Estoy muy feliz pero a la vez muy preocupada, somos muy jóvenes para ser padres, y no sé cómo lo tome Sasuke… sólo espero que esto refuerce nuestro amor._

 _Esperaré a después de la fiesta de Kiba para compartirle la noticia, los únicos que saben son mi padre y mi primo, ni siquiera le he contado a mi amigas. Se pondrán muy contentas._

26 de enero

 _Hoy es la fiesta en casa de mi amigo, y hoy le diré a Sasuke que seremos padres ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

27 de enero

 _Es muy duro escribir esto… Estoy escribiendo desde el hospital…_

 _La noche de la fiesta de Kiba, yo estaba buscando a Sasuke, quería contarle del embarazo._

 _No lo encontraba por ninguna parte… fue muy raro porque Karin me habló amable y me dijo que Sasuke estaba en una de las habitaciones, dijo que debía verlo con mis propios ojos…_

 _Subí a la habitación, al acercarme pude escuchar risas y uno que otro… gemido. Abrí un poco y muy despacio la puerta que estaba sin asegurar… sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _Miré a mis supuestas amigas y a mi novio, desnudos sobre la cama. Sasuke estaba follando a Sakura al mismo tiempo que masturbaba a Ino mientras ellas se daban besos… fue horrible._

 _Ino se sujetaba de las sábanas y hacía gestos de placer, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y susurró mi nombre. Sasuke y Sakura también me vieron. Mis lágrimas no paraban de brotar y sentía que estaba a punto del desmayo, sentí que mi corazón se iba a detener en cualquier segundo._

 _Sasuke salió de Sakura y se tapó con lo primero que encontró, intentó acercarse diciendo no sé qué cosas. Salí corriendo. Mi mente estaba en blanco totalmente. Por inercia seguí corriendo hasta salir de la casa, cuando llegué a la calle caí de rodillas. Sentí que alguien me sujetó de los hombros, me hablaba e intentaba ponerme de pie, era la voz de Karin. Fue lo último que recuerdo antes de que me desmayara._

 _Desperté en el hospital. Mi padre, Neji y Karin estaban en la habitación. Karin se disculpó conmigo diciendo que todo fue su culpa… Esos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente, pero ahora lo que me preocupaba es mi bebé. Yo debó seguir por él._

29 de enero

 _Estoy escribiendo por última vez. Ver estos relatos me traen recuerdos muy amargos y dolorosos. Estoy escribiendo desde un avión que va directo a Tokio. Tomé la decisión de irme lejos, alejarme de todo lo que me causa daño._

 _Recuerdo ese día en el hospital, cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar llegó un médico y me dijo que el corazón de mi bebé no estaba latiendo, que había muerto y no podía hacer nada._

 _No sé qué hice para merecer esto… ¿Tan mala persona debí ser para recibir este castigo? Jamás en mi vida quiero volver a saber nada de él o de ese par de perras que se decían mis amigas, jamás volveré a confiar en alguien… ¡Jamás! ¡Lo juro!_

 **{…}**

―Hinata, ¿Qué haces leyendo tu diario? Creí que te habías deshecho de él.

―No te preocupes Neji, ahora que lo leo me doy cuenta de que superé ese dolor, después de cinco años ya no lloro al leerlo.

―Te creo… pero tenemos que apurarnos, tenemos que estar en Konoha muy temprano.

―Tienes razón, la reunión en las empresas Namikaze es muy temprano.

 _Y ahora estoy preparada para darte la cara… Sasuke Uchiha._


	4. Capítulo 2

Hinata terminó de guardar sus pertenencias en el equipaje. A toda prisa, por el poco tiempo que traían, ella y Neji salieron al aeropuerto. Lo que no esperaban era que, por cuestiones técnicas, el avión no podía despegar en las próximas horas.

―¡¿Cómo qué cancelado?! ―Hinata gritaba.

―Tranquilícese, señorita. En dos horas sale otro vuelo, hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada más por usted.

―¡Tengo que estar en tres horas en Konoha! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila?! ¡Si llego tarde será por su culpa! ¡Los demandaré a todos, bola de inútiles!

Hinata estaba armando tremendo escándalo, llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban cerca. Neji, sin éxito, hacía un esfuerzo para calmarla.

―Si haces corajes te saldrán arrugas.

Hinata, con una expresión endemoniada, se giró para ver la cara del hombre que le había hablado.

―¿Disculpa?

―Yo también tengo que estar de urgencia en Konoha y no por eso voy a maltratar a la señorita. Si el avión está presentando fallas prefiero esperar, mejor llegar tarde que nunca ―se dirigió a la vendedora― Me das un boleto para el siguiente vuelo, por favor ―tomó el boleto y habló a Hinata por última vez―. Pensándolo bien, deberías subirte en ese avión.

Si las miradas mataran, el sujeto rubio ya estaría muerto y Hinata siendo encarcelada por asesinato.

 **{…}**

Hinata llamó a la Casa Productora donde tenía la presentación para avisar del atraso debido al vuelo. Para suerte de ella, le dijeron que el Presidente también llegaría tarde por algún percance.

Después de todo, Hinata y Neji viajaron en el mismo vuelo que Hinata no quería. Después de dos horas llegaron a Konoha.

Hinata corrió al sanitario del aeropuerto a cambiar su atuendo casual por uno formal. Cuando salió del baño su bolsa de mano se atoró con la puerta. Fue por tanta desesperación que tiró de ella con fuerza y, accidentalmente, golpeó en el rostro al hombre de antes que curiosamente iba pasando por ahí.

―¡Fíjate por donde vas! ―Hinata se fijó que el sujeto estaba sangrando de la nariz― Lo siento, fue un accidente… No pensé que te hice daño ¿Te duele?

―No es nada, no te preocupes ―el hombre levantó la mirada presionándose el tabique de la nariz―. Pero si eres la gruñona de los boletos.

Hinata sonrió forzosamente. Neji llegó a donde ellos.

―Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital. Esta sangrando mucho. Hinata, esta vez se te fue la mano.

El personal de seguridad del aeropuerto y paramédicos se acercaron.

―Parece que hay una pequeña fractura. Lo mejor es que lleve a su esposo al hospital.

―No, se equivocan. Ella no es nada mío. No es mi tipo, no me gustan las amargadas.

Hinata sintió la necesidad de volver a golpearlo _accidentalmente._ Al final ella y Neji tuvieron que acompañarlo al hospital más cercano, porque a pesar de que él tipo no fuera del agrado de Hinata, ella se sentía de cierta forma culpable.

Lo más curioso fue que, cuando salieron de la sala de emergencias, el hombre dijo que también iba a la empresa Namikaze, y para más mala suerte de Hinata hasta compartieron taxi.

Durante el camino, Neji y el hombre del aeropuerto iban conversando amablemente. Hinata iba sin prestar atención. Estaba concentrada en cómo iba a reaccionar cuando por fin se encontrara con aquel _bastardo_ , pues sabía que Sasuke Uchiha es el Vicepresidente.

 **{…}**

―Me voy a cambiar de ropa ―avisó el hombre a la recepcionista que se alarmó al ver su ropa manchada de sangre.

―Tengo una reunión con el comité. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y él es mi asistente Neji Hyuga.

―Enseguida la comunico ―la mujer llamó por un teléfono y después colgó―. Pueden pasar, la están esperando.

Hinata sabía que se acercaba la hora. Tenía nervios, sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería huir y no verlo jamás.

 **{…}**

La empresa Namikaze es una famosa Casa Productora. El comité está conformado por los Namikaze Uzumaki y los hermanos Uchiha. Siendo el hijo del matrimonio fundador el Presidente y Sasuke Uchiha el Vicepresidente.

―Sasuke, te noto tenso, ¿te ocurre algo?

―No, Minato, estoy bien.

―Desde ayer, después de que leíste el expediente de la nueva Directora Creativa, se te nota inquieto. ¿La conoces?

Sasuke negó ante la inquisición de Kushina Uzumaki.

Una de las secretarias entró a la sala de juntas y anunciaron que Hinata Hyuga y su asistente ya estaban ahí.

―Dígales que pasen ―dijo Minato Namikaze. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

―Es la hora… ―pensó Hinata. Dio un gran respiro y entró.

Después de años se encontraron. Se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

Hinata sintió que la fortaleza que construyó todo este tiempo estaba siendo derrumbada en tan solo unos segundos, y eso le molestaba. Algo que creía muerto en ella estaba más vivo que nunca, confuso, pero vivo. En ese instante fue que se dio cuenta que trabajar cerca de él no sería nada fácil.

Al contrario, los ojos de Sasuke brillaron al verla. Para él una nueva puerta de oportunidades se abría. Tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de la realidad, de que la amaba como jamás ha amado a nadie. Todos estos años sufrió en silencio, arrepentido de las cosas que hizo en el pasado y que lo llevaron a la perdida de la mujer que amaba, la que se fue de su lado sin darle explicaciones, sin siquiera imaginar, hasta el momento, que habían perdido un hijo.

Hinata se presentó, al igual que Neji, ante todo el comité. Mientras ella hablaba, Sasuke no quitaba la vista de su rostro, ese que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

La mirada de Kushina viajaba a la de Sasuke y Hinata sucesivamente. No necesitaban palabras o roce de piel para darse cuenta de que había algo entre ellos. Odio, amor, nostalgia, resentimiento, como quieran llamarlo, pero había claro y lo manifestaban.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió de repente.

―Disculpen la tardanza. Perdí el vuelo y una loca me golpeó y quebró la nariz ―el rubio miró a Hinata―. Pero si eres tú otra vez.

―Hijo, compórtate. Ella es la nueva Directora Creativa. Pero veo que ya se conocen.

―Sí ―habló Hinata―. Por su culpa llegamos tarde.

―No es mi culpa que seas una maniática torpe y acelerada. Si hubieras tenido cuidado con tu bolsa no hubiéramos llegado tan tarde.

―¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?!

―Soy el Presidente y accionista mayoritario de esta Casa Productora, Naruto Uzumaki, tu jefe ―sonrió jactancioso.

―¿Por qué nunca usas mi apellido? ―murmuró Minato.

Hinata tragó saliva, pero no disculpó.

La junta comenzó. Neji y Hinata revisaron el contrato. Minato regañaba a Naruto, y Kushina veía con interés que ninguno de los Uchiha quitaba la vista de Hinata.

―Bueno, ya quedó todo. Si no hay nada más, nosotros nos retiramos ―Neji entregó los papeles firmados.

―Te esperamos mañana a primera hora Hinata. Si necesitas algo, Minato y yo podemos ayudarte.

―Gracias ―sonrió a la mujer pelirroja.

―Mucha suerte en tu primer día, y recuerda, no hagas tanto corajes ―Naruto sonrió y ofreció un apretón de manos que fue correspondido.

 **{…}**

―Sasuke, no se te olvide que hoy tenemos…

―Sí, sí. Más tarde lo vemos, Naruto. Tengo que salir un momento.

Era evidente que salió para seguirla. Una vez llegó a la calle pudo ver que Hinata y Neji se subían a un taxi. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata miró hacia atrás y lo pudo ver de lejos

― _Definitivamente esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé._


	5. Capítulo 3

Hinata se preguntaba por qué había aceptado el trabajo sabiendo que Sasuke Uchiha sería su compañero. La respuesta, aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante obvia, la paga era buena y el puesto muy importante. Viéndolo con cabeza fría sería una tonta si rechazaba la oportunidad de mejorar profesionalmente a causa de un motivo, para ella, insignificante; el tener que convivir con su ex.

Una de las ventajas de trabajar para Namikaze era que procuraban la estabilidad de sus empleados, proporcionando departamentos y en el caso de Hinata y Neji una casa, pequeña pero acogedora, de dos habitaciones, cochera y patio trasero.

Cuando el taxi los dejó en la entrada de su nuevo hogar, un automóvil se estacionó en la casa contigua. Una mujer delgada, de hermoso cabello rojo y largo salió del auto. La mujer, por mera curiosidad, prestó atención a sus nuevos vecinos. La sorpresa en Hinata se dejó ver.

Hinata se acercó a ella, de inmediato supo de quién se trataba. Era inevitable no reconocer a su rival de toda la vida.

―¿Karin?

Karin Uzumaki, la competencia de Hinata en la universidad, no había cambiado casi nada físicamente.

―¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo! Han pasado… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cinco años?

―Mucho tiempo.

―¡Que emoción! Pero cuéntame, que ha sido de ti todos este tiempo. No te veo desde… ―Hinata desvió la mirada― Oh, lo siento. No quise incomodarte.

―No te preocupes.

―Así que, seremos vecinas. Qué curioso ¿no? Primero rivales y ahora vecinas… En verdad me alegra saber que estás bien

―Sí que has cambiado. Me pregunto quién de las dos maduro.

―Creo que las dos.

Hinata seguía maravillada por la sonrisa sincera que le brindaba Karin.

―Quisiera quedarme a platicar pero no puedo dejar toda la mudanza a mi primo Neji. Otro día ven a visitarme y conversamos.

―Sí. Me gustaría. Nos vemos luego ―Karin se dio la vuelta, pero se giró de nuevo antes de irse― Bueno, de hecho mi cumpleaños fue ayer y hoy en la noche organicé una pequeña reunión. Si no tienes nada que hacer pásate un rato a mi casa. ¿Qué dices?

―Felicidades, y sí, creo que me hace falta divertirme un rato. Ahí estaré.

 **{…}**

―Entonces, me vas a decir por qué saliste tan apurado de la sala de juntas o no.

―Ya te dije, Naruto. Tenía que resolver algo importante que no te incumbe.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke se conocieron hace unos años. Cuatro para ser exactos. Desde que los padres de Sasuke e Itachi murieron, ellos los sustituyeron en la empresa tomando sus lugares.

―Como quieras ―Naruto se levantó de su asiento. Rodeó el escritorio para tomar el saco de vestir― Me tengo que ir. No quiero llegar tarde a la casa de mi prima. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?

―Seguro. Yo termino el trabajo. Además Karin me odia, no creo que quiera verme.

Naruto y Karin son primos muy cercanos, casi como hermanos. Cuando Naruto presentó a Sasuke y Karin fue un momento memorable. Naruto pensó que tal vez harían bonita pareja, en pocas palabras quería conseguir un novio para su querida prima, pero no contaba con que ya se conocieran, y no de la mejor manera.

Así que el desprecio y aborrecimiento de Karin para Sasuke fue el tema de conversación durante esa tarde.

 **{…}**

Hinata llegó a la casa de Karin pasando de las ocho de la noche. El ambiente ya estaba alegre. Había música, bebidas, botanas y más gente de la que ella imaginó.

―¡Hinata, sí viniste! Creí que me ibas a dejar plantada. ¡Ven, te voy a presentar a unos amigos!

A Hinata le parecía extraña la actitud de Karin. Le costaba creer que hace unos años con solo mirarse a la cara ya estaban peleando. Era un cambio enorme, pero le agradaba.

―Espera, Karin. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―ella asintió― ¿Por qué…? Aquel día me, ayudaste…. Pensé que me odiabas.

Karin guardó silencio por unos segundos.

―No te odiaba. Me caías mal. Pero de eso a odiarte hay mucha diferencia… y te ayudé porque te vi mal y, si te pasaba algo iba a sentirme culpable por el resto de mi vida… al fin y al cabo yo fui la que te dijo de… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Curiosidad… Como éramos enemigas…

―No, no te equivoques ―interrumpió―. Éramos rivales. No enemigas. No es igual.

Hinata sonrió.

―¡Sí, tienes razón! ―Karin devolvió el gesto, apoyando la mano en su hombro― ¿Me vas a presentar?

―¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

Se acercaron a un grupo de personas que charlaban tranquilamente. Karin presentó a sus amigos y ellos respondían amables. Todos parecían buenas personas, y lo eran.

Hinata no acostumbraba entablar conversación a la primera. Temía confiar en otra persona, creía que la traicionarían como en el pasado. Pero, a pesar de tener esos cerrados pensamientos, se acopló bien con ellos. Conversaba con facilidad con Karin y su amiga Temari. Incluso quedaron para ir a comer juntas el fin de semana.

Quien diría que se sentiría cómoda estando con la persona más inesperada. Pero así es la vida, con sorpresas repentinas.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que inició la fiesta. La mayoría de los invitados bailaban y bebían. Hinata, a pesar de ser la única sana, se sentía a gusto. Ahora era diferente, pues era la única que no estaba consumiendo alcohol. Ella decía que necesitaba un motivo muy fuerte para dejarlo y, desgraciadamente, lo tuvo. Tenía cinco años sin probar una gota de alcohol, y ya no lo necesitaba.

Hinata inhaló profundamente recordando. Se lavó la cara y se fijó en el espejo del baño. A pesar de estar disfrutando de un buen rato, el reencuentro con su primer amor no la dejaba en paz, lo pensaba una y otra vez. Pero sin previo aviso el recuerdo del encuentro que tuvo en el aeropuerto con su ahora jefe hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

―Ni que estuviera tan guapo ―murmuró divertida para ella misma.

Se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdió en el baño y salió apurada empujando la puerta. Salió tan bruscamente y apresurada que sin darse cuenta resbaló. Por fortuna alguien estaba ahí para sostenerla de la cintura y evitar que cayera, haciendo que la bebida del sujeto se derramara sobre ellos dos.

Hinata gritó cuando eso ocurrió. Miró a la persona que había salvado.

―¡¿Tú?! ―exclamó, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.


	6. Capítulo 4

―¡¿Tú?! ―exclamó, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

No había notado lo guapo que era. Parecía un sueño, uno donde aparecía su príncipe azul a salvarla de la caída. Pero el sueño se esfumo con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, pues el honorable presidente la soltó dejándola caer.

―¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ensuciaste mi camisa!

―Te dije que no fue mi intención.

―Qué casualidad. Nunca es tu intención.

Sí, retiró lo dicho, es un patán.

Hinata se levantó, notando que su ropa también estaba arruinada.

―No es mi culpa que siempre aparezcas en el momento menos apropiado.

―Los dos son unos tontos ―Karin apareció, riendo. Para Hinata y Naruto no fue de su agrado, se percibía en sus expresiones faciales― ¡Vamos, es broma! Si quieren vayan a mi recama. Naruto, ahí tienes algo de ropa que dejaste la última vez, y Hinata puedes buscar algo mío en el cajón y usarlo.

Lo más razonable era que Hinata regresara a su casa, la cual era al lado. Pero esa idea no pasó por su cabeza, así que de mala gana hizo lo que Karin dijo, entró en su habitación con Naruto.

―Si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí, no hubiera venido.

―Ve acostumbrándote porque me vas a ver todos los días, linda ―contestó burlón, dándole la espalda y colocándose una camisa limpia de manga larga―. ¿Ya terminaste?

―Sí, ya. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ambos se dieron vuelta. Quedando uno casi frente al otro.

―Yo debería preguntar eso. Karin es mi prima. ¿Tú como la conoces?

―Nos conocimos en la universidad. También deberías saber que soy su vecina, ustedes nos ubicaron.

―En realidad es mamá la que se encarga de eso.

Hinata pensaba que por primera vez estaban hablando como gente civilizada, y eso para ella no era tan malo.

Naruto miró, por pura casualidad, el pecho de ella, y pudo ver que los botones medios de su blusa estaban mal abrochados, lo que dejaba ver parte de su ropa íntima.

― _¿Cómo le digo que lo arregle sin parecer un pervertido?_

―¿Me estás escuchando?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

―Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

―Que ya me tengo que ir. ¿Te quedas?

―No, también me voy. Pero antes… ―se acercó a ella y, con toda la confianza, que no existía entre ellos, desabotonó la blusa para volver a hacerlo correctamente. Ella, inevitablemente se sonrojó sin hacer nada más que observar― Se podía ver tu piel y hay muchos hombres aquí ―Hinata permanecía sin aliento―. Te veo mañana.

Naruto salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata sumamente confundida y apenada.

 **{…}**

Hinata entró a la empresa acompañada de Neji. Precisamente hoy, había amanecido más distraída de lo normal, y eso gracias a lo conversación que tuvo con Karin la noche anterior, después de contarte que trabajaría con su antiguo novio.

― _Prepárate, porque Sakura es la asistente de Sasuke e Ino la secretaria de Naruto._

La razón de que no las había visto antes era porque estaban de vacaciones, que recién acabaron.

Por otra parte, la asistente de vicepresidencia se preguntaba por qué su jefe había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, una hora antes de la hora normal.

Sasuke no tenía compromisos, no dejó trabajo pendiente, y lo más extraño es que él normalmente no llega temprano. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

―Se puede saber qué haces aquí, madrugador.

―No es tu asunto ¿Sabes si ya llegó la Directora Creativa?

A pesar de que él tendía a ser frío con ella, siempre, o casi siempre, la trataba con amabilidad, por eso esta vez le sorprendió. Aunque es verdad que por esos detalles el sentimiento que siente por él no cambiará.

Sakura siempre tuvo un amor no correspondido, no de la forma en la que ella quería. Varias veces se acostó con él, hasta el día que su mejor amiga la descubrió. Desde entonces, Sasuke no la volvió a tocar.

―No lo sé, Debe estar en su oficina. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te la comunique?

―Sólo ve y pregunta si ya está en su oficina, y me avisas.

Sakura asintió y sonrió antes de salir de la oficina.

Sakura se acercó a una de las mujeres, la secretaria de Hinata.

―Tenten, ¿sabes si tu nueva jefa ya está aquí?

―Sí. Llegó hace unos minutos, ¿quieres que te anuncie?

―No, sólo dile que Sasuke quiere verla.

―No es necesario. Voy a entrar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Sasuke ya había salido de su oficina para entrar en la de Hinata.

―¡Espere, no puede entrar así…!

Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Hinata acomodaba unas fotografías de su familia sobre el escritorio, lo vio entrar sin anunciarse antes… esa costumbre de entrar sin aviso.

―Lo siento, jefa. Le dije que no podía pero él…

―Esta bien, Tenten. Que se puede esperar de una persona sin modales. Te puedes retirar ―Sasuke sonrió arrogante tras el comentario de ella―. ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó en cuanto Tenten salió y cerró la puerta.

―¿No es obvio? Quiero que me expliques por qué te fuiste sin decir nada

―¿En serio?

Sasuke golpeó con la palma la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

―¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ―gruñó, apretando los dientes.

―¿Me estas preguntando por qué, cuando ya sabes la respuesta? ¡Si no querías estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Antes de causarme tanto dolor…!

Sasuke respiró profundo. Bajó el rostro y el tono de voz.

―No me diste oportunidad de explicar.

―No tenías nada que explicar. Yo vi todo claro.

Los dos sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar para tocar el tema, mucho menos aclarar las cosas. No era fácil, para ninguno de los dos, tragar todas las palabras que querían soltar en ese instante. Uno deseaba rogar por el perdón, que todo fuera como antes. La otra parte, o sea Hinata, quería clavarle el bolígrafo en la cara.

Por suerte, el ambiente tenso fue interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono.

Hinata alzó la bocina.

―Dime.

― _El presidente Uzumaki la quiere ver en su oficina._

―Gracias, Tenten ―colgó―. Ahora que quiere ese imbécil ―musitó.

―Me retiro por ahora, pero no significa que dejaré de insistir ―dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta―. Te dejo para que reúnas con el _imbécil_.

Una vez sola, Hinata se recostó. Inhaló y exhaló profundo. Aunque no lo pareciera, para ella hablar con Sasuke fue muy difícil, así hayan sido algunas palabras.

Hinata salió de su oficina, y se encontró con una cara conocida. La mirada de ojos jade irradiaba sorpresa. Sabía que ella estaría ahí y que en algún momento se volverían a ver, pero lo había olvidado.

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles, sin decir o expresar nada. La expresión de Sakura cambió a una de enojo total, pues se dio cuenta de que Hinata salió del mismo sitio donde había estado Sasuke hace un momento.

Hinata siguió su camino, si decía algo en ese momento puede que se arrepintiera de ello más adelante.

Se acercó a la secretaria de presidencia, la cual tenía audífonos puestos, la mirada en una revista y no prestaba atención. Hinata golpeó con fuerza el escritorio para llamar su atención. La chica se quitó los audífonos y levantó la mirada.

―Te dije que le avises a tu jefe que ya estoy aquí, Ino.

―¡Hinata! ―se puso de pie y la vio con asombro― No puedo creer que seas tú. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo…

―Te lo voy a repetir una vez más ―interrumpió―. Dile a Naruto que estoy aquí.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo en voz baja―. Pasa. Kushina y Minato ya están adentro.

 **{…}**

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a Hinata.

―Además de despistada eres lenta. Te tardaste. Toma asiento.

―Para qué me llamó, querido señor presidente.

―Sabes, normalmente no acepto el sarcasmo, pero viniendo de ti, tampoco. Así que cállate y pon atención.

―¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?! ¡Respétame!

―Bien ―sonrió―. Cállate y pon atención, con todo respeto.

Hinata no pudo enojarse cuando lo vio reír, sin pensarlo ella también lo hizo.

―Hijo, no seas insolente. Nosotros no te criamos así. ¿Qué va a pensar Hinata de nosotros?

―No se moleste señora Uzumaki, a veces el producto puede salir… defectuoso ―sonrió con triunfo.

―Y después yo soy el insolente ―dijo en voz baja.

―Hinata, llámanos por nuestros nombres, eso de las formalidades nunca me ha gustado.

―Gracias, Kushina.

―Me gusta que Naruto y tú se tengan tanta confianza, creo que son los indicados para este trabajo.

―¿Qué trabajo, papá? No entiendo.

Hinata y Naruto desconocían el motivo de la reunión. La cual tendría fuertes consecuencias para el futuro de la empresa, y para ellos, tanto profesional, como personales.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Dedicado a Akime Maxwell**

* * *

―No queremos que se molesten con nosotros por esto, espero lo entiendan y sepan que es por el bien de los negocios.

―¿Tan malo es, mamá?

―¡No! ―exclamó Kushina― No es malo, es sólo que, ¿cómo explicarlo…? Una poderosa empresaria, dueña de una cadena televisiva está buscando una Casa Productora que se encargue de sus anuncios… ella es, eh, muy conservadora… pudimos reunirnos Minato y yo con ella, pero pidió exclusivamente reunirse con los Presidentes de cada empresa.

Normalmente Kushina y Minato se encargaban de los negocios más grandes e importantes, pero este caso era especial, y un tanto extraño.

―No veo el problema con ello, ya he firmado muchos contratos.

―Lo sabemos, hijo. Pero, necesitamos que una mujer te acompañe, y creemos que la mejor opción es Hinata.

En ninguna ocasión anterior, el Director Creativo se presentaba en este tipo de reuniones. Todo esto era desconcertante.

―Ya, mamá. Ve al grano.

―Hinata y tú fingirán estar casados ―habló de repente Minato.

Se escuchó un sonoro _¡¿Qué?!_ por toda la oficina.

―Tu padre tiene razón. La señora Senju es una persona exigente y que adora los matrimonios sólidos y jóvenes. Fue precipitado y le dijimos que estabas felizmente casado, necesitábamos asegurar el contrato y, por más raro que parezca, funcionó, casi de inmediato nos convertimos en sus favoritos. Así que quiere reunirse contigo y con tu supuesta esposa, que creemos la mejor candidata es Hinata.

―No ―interrumpió Hinata―, yo no vine aquí para pretender estar casada con este. Me niego rotundamente ―se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Por qué siempre te tienes que quejar de algo? ¿Tan mala infancia tuviste o qué? ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

―Míralo como un reto, Hinata. Si consiguen este contrato será un logro para ustedes, y será la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba tu trabajo.

Minato estaba en lo cierto, era la ocasión oportuna para demostrar por qué merecía ese puesto.

―Por mí no hay problema. Sólo será por un momento ¿no? Pero que va a pasar cuando sepa que no estamos… ―miró a Hinata de pies a cabeza― juntos.

―Ustedes encárguense del cerrar el negocio, lo que venga después tu madre y yo nos encargaremos. Confía, Hijo, sabemos lo que hacemos. Entonces ¿qué dicen?

Hinata suspiró.

―Creo… creo que está bien, puedo soportarlo por un rato, supongo.

―Perfecto, cuando tengamos la fecha y el lugar de la reunión se los haremos saber. Se pueden retirar.

―¡Papá! ¡Esta es mi oficina!

 **{…}**

Hinata estaba en su casa preparándose para encontrarse con Kushina. Hace unos minutos recibió una llamada de ella, diciendo que la invitaba al cine. Hinata no pudo negarse, es su jefa y además muy buena gente y amable con ella.

Después de una hora llegó al lugar donde quedaron. No la miraba por ningún lado y había mucha gente. Ya tenía los boletos comprados, pero Kushina no aparecía. Hasta que accidentalmente chocó con alguien…

―Disculpe… ―subió la mirada― ¡Otra vez tú!

―Ya se nos hizo costumbre encontrarnos en cualquier lugar ―dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa.

Hinata rodó los ojos al verlo sonreír. Siempre reía por todo, a veces le parecía molesto que fuera así, porque es muy diferente a ella.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Hay algún problema con que este aquí? ¿No puedo divertirme acaso?

―Me refiero a que eres el importante Presidente Uzumaki, pensé que eras un hombre que no tiene tiempo para venir a ver una película.

―Tienes razón, soy un hombre muy ocupado. Pero siempre trato de darme un descanso, relajarme, cosa que creo tú no conoces ―volvió a reír―. ¿Esperas a alguien?

―Sí, a tu mamá. Me invitó aquí, pero es hora que no llega ―miró la hora en su teléfono móvil.

―Qué extraño, porque mi papá me… ―se detuvo pensativo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

―Creo que nos engañaron. No van a venir.

Kushina y Minato creyeron que Hinata y Naruto deberían convivir más tiempo juntos, por lo del contrato por supuesto, y que mejor forma que la de engañarlos.

―En ese caso, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me voy.

―Espera ―Naruto la sujetó de la mano antes de que se fuera― Entremos, ya que estamos aquí, ya compraste los boletos, no deberíamos desperdiciarlos.

―Bueno, ya que ―soltó la mano de él―. Pero tú pagas las palomitas.

Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que a Hinata cada vez le parecía más molesta, per más encantadora.

La función comenzó a la nueve. Cuarenta minutos después, los dos, y todos en la sala, estaban arrepentidos de elegir esa tediosa película. La gente se ocupaba en bostezar de aburrimiento y de calor.

Hinata estaba estresada, no le gustaba la comedia, y para empeorar la situación el niño que estaba delante de ellos no dejaba de moverse, gritar y aventar palomitas hacia atrás.

Las quejas de Hinata ya estaban cansando a Naruto, aún más que el malcriado escuincle de adelante.

―En estos momentos pude haber estado en mi casa descansando.

―Ya te dije, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas ―dijo molesto, recargando su mejilla en su mano.

Hinata lo miraba enojada. Naruto no ayudaba en nada.

―Sabes qué, mejor me voy ―se intentó poner de pie pero Naruto la jaló para que se sentara.

―No te vayas aun. Tengo una idea, observa.

Tomó una palomita y se la lanzó al molesto niño. Pero al parecer le faltaba practicar su puntería, porque a quien le pegó fue a la mamá. La mujer poco amistosa volvió su mirada y ellos la evitaron, tratando de disimular.

―¿Qué hiciste?

La mamá de poca seriedad comenzó a arrojar palomas hacia atrás.

Naruto no se quedó de brazos cruzados y también comenzó a contratacar discretamente.

―¡Ya para, Naruto! ¡Nos van a sacar de la sala!

―Nos estarían haciendo un favor.

Luego, unos misiles esporádicos de distintas direcciones dieron la idea de que había mucha gente armada con palomitas, dulces, e incluso cubitos de hielo, que esperaban ver algo de acción. Mientras en la pantalla, la película no daba para interesarse en ella.

―¡Detente! ―pronunció Hinata desesperada. Pero de inmediato cubrió su boca con sus manos para no reír al ver como una bolsa de gomitas pegó justo en el rostro a Naruto. Y se echó a reír cuando él, molesto, tomó el recipiente de palomitas y las aventó todas al mismo tiempo.

Un tipo alto que iba con una mujer se levantó sacudiendo su cabello lleno de comida, y regañó a unas jovencitas insultándolas y haciéndose notar.

―¿Quieres ver algo interesante?

Hinata lo miró extrañada. Normalmente, ella hubiera dicho que no ya que era muy seria y responsable.

―Sí ―respondió con una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto.

Cuando el sujeto maltrataba a la chicas, la voz de Naruto entre el tumulto se escuchó.

―¡Fuego! ―ordenó.

La gente no dudo y comenzaron a atacarlo. El tipo y su novia fueron fusilados y tuvieron que escapar.

Después del incidente la batalla no paró. La gente indecisa salía de la sala cubriéndose, mientras que el resto continuaban recogiendo municiones del suelo y disparando al público al azar. Dos bandos se agruparon, los de atrás contra los de adelante, todos, hasta los empleados estaban participando.

Sin embargo, entre el alboroto, Naruto pudo ver a Hinata reír por primera vez. Inconscientemente la miraba de vez en cuando, pensando en cómo una chica tan divertida y agradable de ocultaba dentro de esa amargada.

La gente estaba tan entretenida que no se daban cuenta que la película acababa. Hasta que los sorprendió la luz. Ya iluminados se sintieron incómodos de seguir la batalla.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y a toda prisa se dirigió a la salida para no dejarse ver, y así salieron apenados pero con una amplia sonrisa de la función.

 **{…}**

Siguieron corriendo aun al salir del cine. Llegaron a un parque y descansaron de su corrida en una banca.

―¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto ―decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Naruto asintió al verla reír. Se dio cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano, más no le importó. Él siempre sonreía por nada, vio a mucha gente sonreír, pero, algo en Hinata era diferente. Como si fuera la primera vez que sonreía después de mucho tiempo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que la observaba fijamente. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Desde que salieron de la función se quedó sin habla, y eso raro en él.

Naruto inconscientemente, lento, se acercaba a su rostro. Sus intenciones eran muy claras, pero antes de que pudiera besarla Hinata lo llamó asustada.

―¿Te pasa algo?

Él reaccionó y de inmediato se alejó apenado. Sin comprender por qué iba a hacer algo como eso, para su fortuna Hinata no lo percibió.

―No, no es nada. Deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde, te llevo a tu casa.

Se puso de pie dándole la espalda para que no viera su rostro sonrojado.

―¡Espera! ―apretó su mano― Gracias, por lo de hoy. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía así ―volvió a sonreír recordando el momento.

.

..

...

...

 **La parte del cine es una canción de Fernando Delgadillo. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Dedicado a satorichiva**

* * *

―¡Espera! ―apretó su mano― Gracias, por lo de hoy. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía así ―volvió a sonreír recordando el momento.

―No fue nada ―apartó su mano―. Espero que se te quite un poco lo amargada.

Después de un rato manejando por fin Naruto la dejó en la entrada de su casa. Se despidieron como dos buenos amigos, y ella entró.

En la sala de estar la esperaba Neji, preocupado por la hora que era. Es correcto decir que Hinata era una adulta y no necesitaba permiso de nadie y mucho menos que la estuvieran vigilando, pero desde aquel suceso Neji y su padre la cuidaban siendo siempre protectores, aunque no lo necesitara del todo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo bien que la había pasado que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su primo, esperándola sentado en el sofá con la lámpara encendida.

―Ya viste la hora ―le habló de repente, provocándole un pequeño susto.

―Ya lo sé. No tienes que reprocharme ―rió discretamente, Neji no parecía muy feliz―. Es que, si supieras lo que pasó hoy.

Neji la quería como hermana, siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos más complicados, y al verla tan alegre, tan rebosante de felicidad le sorprendía. Desde que perdió a su bebé no había visto ese brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo que espera no fuera provocado por las mentiras de Sasuke Uchiha, de nuevo.

―Mañana me cuentas todo. Por ahora tienes que dormir, no querrás llegar tarde al trabajo.

Hinata fue a su habitación. Una vez lista para dormir se metió entre la sábanas de su cama, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza. Esa noche durmió profundo, cosa que no ocurría hacía mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando el despertador sonó y la luz del sol le pegó directo en la cara a través de la ventana que siempre dejaba ligeramente abierta. Se levantó, hizo la rutina de todas las mañanas, cepillarse, bañarse, desayunar, etcétera.

Llegó a su trabajo después de veinte minutos conduciendo. Casi siempre despertaba de malas, renegando por todo, pero esa mañana se levantó, como dijo ella, con el pie derecho, y eso se le notaba, ni el tráfico pesado y el calor pudieron arruinar su bien estado de ánimo.

Saludó con un Buen día a todos con los que se topaba. Se metió en su oficina y encendió el ordenador. Luego de unos minutos entró su secretaria, Tenten, para recordarlo los pendientes del día, y una vez se fue se puso a trabajar.

―Adelante ―dijo en seguida de que escuchara los golpes en la puerta.

La alegría con la que amaneció fue apagada al ver a Ino.

―¿Qué se te ofrece? ―preguntó de mala gana.

Decidió regresar la vista a su papeleo, porque ella no vendría a amargarlo lo que parecía la mejor mañana.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―dijo, con inseguridad en su voz.

―No tenemos nada de qué hablar, pero ya que estas aquí. Toma asiento.

―Gracias ―dijo, se sentó en frente a ella. Tenía las manos entrelazadas ocultándolas entre sus piernas. No decía nada.

―De qué quieres hablar, Ino. No tengo mucho tiempo.

―¡Sobre lo que pasó aquel día…! Yo, en verdad no quería… es sólo que ―negó con la cabeza baja.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Sabía muy bien de lo que hablaría, pero nunca imaginó que lo que diría, sus palabras fuera tan hipócritas, y eso le molestaba mucho más que un engaño.

―¿No querías? ―rió― ¿Es en serio, Ino? ¿Tienes el descaro de venir a decirme que no querías?

―Aunque no me creas, nunca tuve las intenciones de mentirte. En verdad yo nunca lo deseé… fueron las circunstancias.

―Lo que yo vi me dice otra cosa. Parecía que lo estabas gozando. ¿No?

Ino cubrió su rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar, más de vergüenza que de tristeza.

―¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención!

¿Perdón? Una palabra fácil para un acto difícil. Años atrás se hubiera arrojado contra ella y Sakura, pero ya no era el caso. El rencor había desaparecido casi del todo, y justo ahora, lo que sentía por Ino no era precisamente coraje, sino, lástima.

Hinata respiró hondo. Se puso de pie.

Ino se descubrió la cara y la miró. Se limpió las lágrimas.

―Ya te perdoné. Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo, pero, sinceramente, me importa poco lo que digas.

―Entiendo. Sé que no volveremos a ser las amigas de antes… sólo quería saber que no me guardas rencor, y te creo, Hinata.

―Si es todo, retírate por favor.

Hinata la dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla repentinamente escucharon un golpe en seco, y ese ruido veía de su jefe, al cual había golpeado accidentalmente, otra vez.

―¿Nuestros encuentro siempre van a ser así? ―dijo, sujetándose la nariz.

―Es nuestro destino ―rió sutilmente.

De nuevo estaba sangrando, pero no tanto como la primera vez. Hinata lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se sentara, y con sus dedos presionaba suavemente para que dejara de sangrar.

―Te puedes ir, yo me encargo ―dijo, e Ino asintió y salió de la oficina.

―Un día tendré que demandarte por agresión.

―No tendrás con quien pelear ―terminó de presionar cuando ya no había sangre―. Listo, ya pasó. No fue tan malo esta vez.

―Sabes, voy a tener cuidado cuando manejes y yo esté detrás, eres capaz de arrollarme con el coche. Debes ser más precavida.

―Eres un tonto ―rió. Limpió con un paño las manchas de sangre en el rostro de Naruto, éste no se inmutó―. ¿A qué venías? Es raro que hagas personalmente.

―No lo iba a hacer. Llamé a mi secretaría pero no respondió, y ahora sé porque. También pude ver que estaba llorando. ¿Le hiciste algo?

―No juegues, es personal. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

―Te dije que no me gusta el sarcasmo ―Hinata se encogió de hombros―. Vengo a darte esto ―le entregó los boletos de avión―. Ya está la fecha y el lugar de la reunión con Tsunade Senju. Es fuera de la ciudad, en la isla Jeju, espero no te moleste.

Hinata estaba consciente de que el día llegaría, y no podía negarse. Los boletos eran para una isla vacacional, extraño lugar para una reunión de trabajo. Dentro de tres semanas sería, por unas horas, la señora Uzumaki. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le causaba gracia.

La plática continuó por más tiempo del esperado, sobre temas que ni siquiera eran relevantes. El poder que tenía Naruto para hacer reír a Hinata era único, ni su primo ni su padre lograban tal cosa con tanta facilidad, y claro pues ellos eran igual o casi igual de quejosos que ella.

Pero el momento de relajación se arruinó cuando cierta persona entró a la oficina, sin tocar. El ambiente se tensó en cuestión de segundos. Hinata y Naruto cortaron con su animada conversación cuando vieron a Sasuke Uchiha frente a ellos.

―¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tocar antes de entrar? No ves que estoy ocupada ―dijo, cambiando totalmente el tono de voz al de antes.

―Por mí no se preocupen, ya me iba. Hinata, después hablamos sobre el viaje. Sasuke, nos vemos más tarde.

Naruto se fue. Sasuke y Hinata quedaron solos.

―Tienes un momento.

―La verdad no, tengo mucho trabajo. Entre Ino y Naruto, digo, el presidente Uzumaki, perdí mucho tiempo. Así que esta vez ahórrate lo que tengas que decir y vete

Hinata abrió la puerta, dándole a entender que no lo quería ahí dentro.

Sasuke, de mala gana, obedeció, sin antes acercarse lo suficiente para susúrrale al oído.

―No me gusta verte reír con otro hombre. Espero sea la última vez.

Dicho eso siguió caminando.

Algo raro nacía dentro de Hinata, no podía decir exactamente lo que era. Pero era algo que tarde o temprano tendía que aclarar.

 **{…}**

Transcurrió la tarde. Ya estaban por dar las nueve de la noche. Hacía una hora que Hinata había salido del trabajo y ahora estaba por ir a la casa de Naruto, porque antes quedaron para verse más tarde para planear lo del matrimonio falso.

Ya iba en camino. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un número desconocido. Ella contestó.

 _―¿H-Hinata?_

―¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Estás borracho?

La voz de Sasuke no era clara, parecían balbuceos. Era obvio que había estado tomando desde que salió del trabajo.

 _―No me importa n-nada, si, si no me escuchar yo voy a…_ ―Hinata no comprendía. Nunca lo había escuchado tan ebrio, y eso la inquietaba― _Por favor, ayúdame._

―En dónde estás

 _―Dónde más, en mi triste y sola c-casa. Ayúdame, Hinata. No cr-creo soportarlo más._

Sasuke colgó la llamada, dejando preocupada a Hinata. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ir a ver a Sasuke o llegar a la cita, de trabajo, con Naruto.


	9. Capítulo 7

Naruto no se sentía bien físicamente. La última semana estuvo bajo presión y estrés que ahora juraba le repercutían en la salud. Lo único que quería era ir a la cama y dormir un día entero. Por ahora se limitaría a esperar a que Hinata llegara a su casa y hablar sobre el tema del viaje y el matrimonio falso.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó del sillón de estar y fue abrir.

―¿Sakura? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Hola, Naruto. ¿Interrumpo algo? ―sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

Sakura estaba ahí, frente a él, con una sonrisa de medio lado y ambas manos escondidas detrás.

―No, no. Pasa.

Naruto se corrió hacia un lado, cediendo el paso.

Sakura era amiga de Naruto desde hace unos años, de hecho, el único confidente de ella, con el que acudía cada vez que lo necesitaba para hablar de su amor no correspondido.

Ambos estaban sentados en el salón de la casa. Tomaban té que Naruto ofreció. Él escuchaba la plática de Sakura, más no ponía atención del todo, en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado, y ese otro lado tenía nombre y apellido, y aparentemente ya estaba retrasada y ni siquiera ha llamado.

 _¿Lo habrá olvidado?_

―¿Me estas escuchando?

―Lo siento, es que, no me siento muy bien. Perdona, ¿qué decías?

―Pues, lo mismo de siempre… Sasuke. Pensé que estas semanas había tenido un avance con él pero, creo que ahora está más distante.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se talló los ojos cuando sintió esa punzada de dolor. Algo andaba mal con él.

―Te ves mal. Voy a llamar a un médico.

―No, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, tú me preocupas. Cuándo te vas a quitar la venda de los ojos. Sasuke es mi amigo, lo conozco muy bien y sé que no es el indicado para ti.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa forzada, desganada, y una mirada apagada. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa central.

―Tienes razón… por eso, estos días he pensado, sobre la propuesta que me hiciste hace tiempo ―tomó las manos de él entre las suyas.

Naruto tragó duramente saliva, con gesto de sorpresa.

―Lo había olvidado.

 **{…}**

―¡Hinata! ―dijo Sasuke cuando vio a Hinata al abrir la puerta de su casa― ¿Itachi?

Sasuke apenas podía sostenerse en pie. No parecía enfermo o en peligro, sólo un alcoholizado que necesitaba atención. Estaba tratando de enfocar, cuando en menos de dos segundos se desvaneció.

Hinata retrocedió dejándolo caer, por suerte Itachi reaccionó a tiempo y lo sujetó antes.

―Gracias, Hinata, por avisarme.

―No agradezcas. En realidad no sabía que hacer ―dijo, observando desde la entrada que Itachi lo recostara en el sillón―. Te dejo a cargo, tengo asuntos importantes por atender.

―Hinata ―la llamó antes de que se fuera. Ella dio media vuelta― Sasuke, en verdad sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste. Él está arrepentido.

―Entonces, creo que compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Yo también estoy arrepentida. Que descanses.

Después de un rato Hinata llegó a la casa de Naruto. Apenas salía del taxi cuando miró a una mujer que se subía a un automóvil.

― _¿Esa era Sakura?_

Se acercó a la puerta. Iba a tocar el timbre pero antes Naruto abrió apresurado, sosteniéndose del marco.

―Siento llegar tarde…

No terminó de hablar cuando Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se desvaneció ante ella.

Hinata los abrazó para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera al suelo, pero el peso de él era demasiado y no pudo sostenerlo por completo. Los dos cayeron. Hinata de rodillas y Naruto sobre ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho y ambos brazos colgando al piso.

―¡Naruto! ¡Naruto, despierta!

Sacó su teléfono del bolso y llamó el número de emergencias.

 **{…}**

― _¿Segura que mi primo está bien? ¿No quieres que vaya?_

―Sí. Sí. No es nada grave. Los paramédicos lo pusieron en la cama, ya lo revisaron y dijeron que sólo es un decaimiento por el estrés. Con descanso se le pasará. Dijo el médico que mi esposo estará bien con que duerma ocho horas y coma sanamente sin malpasarse. Dijo que lo debo consentir.

― _¿Esposo?_ ―preguntó divertida. Soltando una risa discreta que no le agradó nada a Hinata.

―Trata de explicarles a esos hombres que no somos pareja. Es más fácil seguirles el juego.

― _Bueno, si dices que estará bien te creo. Te lo encargo, cuídalo ¿sí?_

―Lo haré.

Hinata colgó la llamada. En seguida, observó a Naruto dormir tan relajado que era imposible creer que hace unos minutos le causo un susto tremendo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia él. Puso la palma de la mano en su cabello, acarició el camino hasta su mejilla y rió.

 _Cómo puede ser tan lindo y tan odioso a la vez._ Pensó.

Desabotonó la camisa hasta quitarla por completo, lo mismo hizo con el calzado y el cinturón del pantalón. Claro que no tenía el valor suficiente para desvestirlo completamente. Se quedó mirándolo por un rato. El estómago y el pectoral bajaban y subían lentamente por la respiración profunda. Tuvo tentación de ver más allá y levantar aunque sea un poco la camisa de resaque, más no lo hizo. Sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente.

Los ojos fueron a parar a la cara de Naruto, tan relajado… con los labios ligeramente separados, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Hinata inconscientemente tragó saliva. Se fue acercando poco a poco a él, a su boca.

Su teléfono sonó pero le ayudó a regresar a la realidad, salir de ensueño donde Naruto le parecía jodidamente irresistible. Respondió el mensaje a Neji diciendo que no la espere, que no llegaría a dormir. Después de pensarlo mejor, decidió dormir en la sala y dejarlo descansar.

A la mañana siguiente un olor peculiar despertó a Naruto. Un aroma que le hacía recordar los tiempos cuando su mamá le preparaba el desayuno. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiéndose cansado todavía.

Hinata entró en la habitación con una bandeja con comida que enamoraba la vista.

―Buen día, señor presidente. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche? ―miró sobre la bandeja― ¿Qué es eso tan rico?

―Me quedé a cuidarte, malagradecido. Anoche te desmayaste por el cansancio. Y soy yo, gracias por el cumplido.

―Me refería a la comida ―rodó los ojos―. Creí que no ibas a venir. No recuerdo mucho.

―Ayer caíste en mis brazos como damisela en apuros.

―Ja. Ja. Que graciosa.

Naruto se levantó pero las manos de Hinata en sus hombros lo volvieron a sentar.

―¿Qué haces? Se hace tarde para el trabajo.

―No irás a ningún lado. Ya hablé con tus papás y dijeron que te quedaras. Minato te va a remplazar hasta que te sientas mejor. Y no está a discusión.

―Bien ―resopló―. Sólo porque tú me lo pides ―dijo, le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata se sonrojó, pero rápidamente le dio la espalda.

―Me tengo que ir. Karin no tarda en llegar. En cuanto salga del trabajo vengo a verte.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

Hinata rió.

―Es que necesito un aumento de sueldo ―tomó el pomo de la puerta y la cerró.

Naruto rió aún más, pensando que Hinata comenzaba a actuar como él.

 **{…}**

Fue una tarde tranquila en el trabajo. Hinata evitó mencionar lo ocurrido con su presidente. Después recibió varios regaños de su primo por no llegar a dormir y por apagar su móvil.

Luego de un rato Hinata apagó la PC y guardó sus papeles. Salió más temprano de lo normal, tres horas antes, ya que Kushina la autorizó para que pudiera regresar a donde su hijo y la mantuviera al tanto.

Subió al elevador, encontrándose con Tenten, y con Sasuke.

Fue un momento incómodo para todos. Hinata estaba dándoles la espalda. Deseaba que el ascensor por fin se detuviera.

―Saliste temprano hoy, Tenten.

―Sí. Mi jefa me dio el resto de la tarde libre, voy a hacer algunas compras y después voy a casa de mi amiga Karin.

―Karin no está en su casa, me dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes ―dijo Hinata, sin dar la cara, escuchando la plática.

―Umm, bueno. Será para la próxima.

―¿Ahora eres amiga de esa?

Hinata hizo una mueca, no sabía si por la pregunta o por la voz de Sasuke hablándole.

―Ella podrá ser lo que quieras, pero no es hipócrita. Por eso me agrada.

Tenten bajó el rostro. No pensó que tanta tensión existiera entre ese par, podía sentirlo en el aire, como en el tono de las voces.

 **{…}**

―¿Sigue durmiendo?

Hinata se acercó a él, sin pensarlo dos veces puso la mano en su frente.

―Toda la tarde ―respondió Karin―. Mi primo siempre ha sido así. Desde pequeño, jamás decía de sus preocupaciones. El estrés y sus problemas los manejaba solo. Podía consumirse por dentro pero no decía nada para no preocupar a sus padres. Yo he sido como su hermana, él confía en mí, hasta cierto punto claro.

―Se mira tan relajado que es difícil creer lo que dices ―hizo una pausa. Entonces recordó―. Oye, Karin, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero, anoche me pareció ver a Sakura salir de aquí.

―¡¿Qué, esa zorra estuvo aquí? Ahora qué quiere ―murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata no entendió del todo, sabía que Sakura no era la persona favorita de muchos pero que Karin la detestara era nuevo, aunque tampoco inesperado.

Durante un rato hablaron de la vida de Sakura después de la universidad. Ella siguió detrás de Sasuke todo este tiempo, pero a él le es indiferente. Hablaron de que Sasuke cambió mucho, se volvió más frío, malhumorado y calculador.

―Cuando Sakura y Naruto se conocieron, él le ofreció su amistad y algo más, una relación. Por suerte la golfa sigue enamorada del perro asqueroso y por eso rechaza a mi primo. Acá entre nos, no sé qué le ve Naruto a ella, él es demasiado para alguien como Sakura.

Una sensación inédita despertó dentro de Hinata. Jamás hubiera pensado que lo que decía Karin le molestara tanto. Nació una furia enorme por querer arrancarle los pelos a Sakura pero, ¿era por Sasuke? No, de eso estaba segura. Entonces era por Naruto, pero, ¿por qué?

 **{…}**

Hinata llegó a su casa, serena porque Karin se iba a quedar a cuidar de Naruto esa noche. De inmediato se dirigió a la ducha. Un baño de agua caliente y burbujas le caería de maravilla. Después se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas.

Pasaron alrededor de unos veinte minutos y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba dando vueltas sobre la cama, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño y alarmante. Tenía las luces apagadas y, como siempre, la ventana un poco abierta. Encendió la lámpara de noche que tenía en el buró. Quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Naruto en su ventana, de cuclillas.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Deberías estar descansando!

―Ya me siento mejor, y, necesito decirte algo.

Entró completamente en la habitación, con las manos escondidas en las bolsas del pantalón, y con un sonrojo en las mejillas se acercó a ella.

 **{…}**

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en cada noche que pasó y compartió con Hinata. Antes le era difícil, ahora le era más porque la tenía cerca. Recordó lo del elevador, ella le daba la espalda y él no dejó de mirarla detalladamente de abajo a arriba todo el rato. Moría por tenerla de nuevo para él, ya no le era suficiente con sólo el recuerdo. Necesitaba más, y ya que Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dárselo, no por ahora, había alguien que sí.

Una simple llamada y en menos de media hora Sakura ya estaba en su casa.

―Desvístete ―ordenó, con tono de voz flemático.

―¿D-Disculpa?

―¿No es lo que querías? Desvístete.

Sasuke se sacaba la ropa sin inmutarse y Sakura, con algo de duda, lo siguió.

― _Si no puede tenerte, con algo de_ _imaginación_ ―observó el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sakura―, _con mucha imaginación, esto podría funcionar._

 **{…}**

Hinata no entendía como había llegado a este punto, sin embargo, el motivo le era indiferente.

Ella estaba debajo de él, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de ella con la delicadeza que jamás imaginó podía existir, con movimientos firme y uniformes que le hacían querer gritar de placer. Era tan delicado y a la vez tan apasionado.

La respiración y los jadeos se adueñaban del sonido en la habitación. Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más intensos, más rápidos. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida conocía en carne propia la maravillosa sensación de alcanzar el orgasmo.


	10. Capítulo 8

Hinata no entendía como había llegado a este punto, sin embargo, el motivo le era indiferente.

Ella estaba debajo de él, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de ella con la delicadeza que jamás imaginó podía existir, con movimientos firme y uniformes que le hacían querer gritar de placer. Era tan delicado y a la vez tan apasionado.

La respiración y los jadeos se adueñaban del sonido en la habitación. Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más intensos, más rápidos. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida conocía en carne propia la maravillosa sensación de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Un gran espasmo acompañado de un gemido la hizo despertar al instante. Estaba agitada, esa sensación en su entrepierna desaparecía lentamente.

Encendió la lámpara de inmediato y observó a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola.

Quitó bruscamente la delicada sábana que la cubría aventándola al suelo, tocó desesperada su cuerpo para confirmar que llevaba ropa puesta, aunque su también notó que su prenda íntima estaba mojada

Se incorporó de un salto y encendió la luz de la recamara. En efecto, no había nadie. Corrió a la ventana que seguí medio abierta y la deslizó con rapidez, asomó medio cuerpo, sólo escuchó el ladrido de un perro y el poco sonido del tráfico nocturno.

Esta vez se aseguró de cerrar bien. Se dejó caer de sentón recargada en la pared. Sentía vergüenza… no, era más bien decepción.

―Todo fue un sueño ―dijo, llevando su cabello hacia atrás.

 **{…}**

―¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? ―Preguntó Sakura, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta.

―Es un error ―Apenas y se podía percibir su voz.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda y sujetándose el cabello. Todavía llevaba el pantalón puesto.

―¿Qué es un error?

―Quiero estar solo.

―Pero… Sasuke.

Sakura quiso abrazarlo pero él la empujó con más fuerza de la que debería.

―Déjame solo, por favor.

―No te voy a dejar, esta vez no.

―Entonces quédate o vete, no me importa. Pero déjame dormir tranquilo.

Sasuke salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que el cristal de las ventanas vibraron. Por hoy, si Sakura no se quería ir, dormiría en el sillón.

― _Hinata, lo siento tanto._

 **{…}**

Era una mañana tranquila. Hinata caminaba a su trabajo, preguntándose como vería a la cara a Naruto después del impropio sueño donde él fue su apasionado y sexy protagonista.

La suerte no estaba de su lado esa mañana porque, antes de entrar en el edificio, se encontró con él.

―¡Hinata, buenos días! ―saludó con gran ánimo.

―Buen día ―respondió sin detenerse, sin ver su rostro.

Aceleró el paso dejando a Naruto atrás. Él también se apresuró para alcanzarla.

―Pensé que llamarías hoy o irías a verme. Ya me siento mejor, por si te lo preguntas.

―Me alegro.

Ambos ingresaron al elevador. Definitivamente Hinata actuaba extraño, por lo menos respecto al trato con su jefe.

―Hinata, ¿Por qué estás evitándome? ―interrogó de frente.

―No te estoy evitando.

La acción que tomó, la de voltear a otro lado apartando el rostro decía lo contrario.

―¡Lo ves! Lo haces ahora. ¿Acaso te hice algo?

―Ese es el problema… no hiciste nada ―murmuró.

―No entiendo si balbuceas.

Ella, cansada de su insistencia, lo miró.

―Anoche, no estuviste en mi casa ¿verdad?

―No. Karin no me dejó levantarme de la cama en toda la noche. ¿Por qué?

―Por nada. Olvídalo.

Naruto se acercó demasiado cerca a ella, curioso, acariciándose el mentón con los dedos.

El rostro de Hinata se encendió de un rosado fuerte al tenerlo tan cerca hasta sentir su respiración en la cara.

―Estas muy rara. No me digas que tuviste algún sueño erótico conmigo anoche.

Ella se exaltó, mostrando un pequeño gesto de sorpresa. Inmediatamente llevó su mirada a otro sitio y tapo su boca delicadamente.

―¡¿Lo tuviste?! ―ella negó rápidamente, nerviosa y sin hablar o emitir sonido― Porque, si es así, puedo ayudarte a que se cumpla ―dijo serio, con una sonrisa ligera y es mirada penetrante que sólo le daba a ella.

Hinata estaba acorralada. Su espalda topaba con la puerta del ascensor, pues él estaba demasiado cerca. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron sin previo aviso, haciendo que Hinata perdiera el balance y cayera, no sin antes tomar al culpable del brazo y jalarlo con ella.

Ambos cayeron, terminado en una posición alarmante, comprometedora y poco decente. Justamente como la del sueño de Hinata.

Las miradas de los empleados fueron a parar a ellos, en especial de Sasuke Uchiha aparentemente muy irritado.

Hinata pataleó hasta quitar a Naruto de encima, que parecía no tener intención de levantarse. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, acomodó su falda, tomó el bolso caído y caminó a su oficina con serenidad y como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Naruto se levantó y sacudió su pantalón. Observó a todos los que presenciaron la escenita, no muy contento.

―¿Qué están mirando? ¡A trabajar! ―ordenó con voz fuerte.

―Naruto, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

―Claro, Sasuke. Pasemos a mi oficina.

 **{…}**

Cerró fuerte la puerta y aventó sus cosas al escritorio, dejándose caer en su asiento de piel. Cubriendo su rostro, absolutamente apenada por el accidente con su jefe. Aunque se podía distinguir una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se adentró tan eufórica en la oficina que no se percató de una pequeña rosa que estaba sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente pensó en Naruto, luego se dijo que era imposible.

Tomó la pequeña nota que estaba junto al detalle y la leyó.

"Espero que tengas un buen día. Sasuke"

Con la misma rapidez con la que la tomó, la arrugó haciéndola bola y la depositó en el cesto de basura. Y la rosa, esa se quedó en el mismo sitio donde la encontró.

 **{…}**

―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Necesito un consejo, como amigo.

―¿Tú, pidiendo consejos? ―Naruto rió y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento― ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?

―Te hablo enserio. No sé qué hacer ―dijo Sasuke, llevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza e inclinándola hacia abajo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Es sobre… es difícil de explicar. Jamas te he contado mi pasado, y se trata de eso.

―Te escucho ―dijo atento, colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando las manos.

―Se trata de alguien a quien le hice mucho daño en el pasado… Estoy arrepentido y, yo la sigo amando, Naruto. Todos estos años ha sido la mujer más importante en mi vida. Pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí, y creo que la entiendo… En verdad quisiera una segunda oportunidad, pero no sé cómo. Sólo quiero que me perdone.

―No puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, ya que no lo he vivido, pero, como amigo te daré un consejo. No te rindas, hazle saber que en verdad la amas, que todos cometemos errores y que el pasado es eso, pasado. Conquístala, dile que mueres por ella y hazle ver que eres otro y lo arrepentido que estas ―Naruto sonrió poco―. Yo, voy a hacer lo mismo. Voy a conquistar a la mujer que me gusta.

Sasuke le deseó suerte, pensando que la mujer a enamorar era Sakura. Naruto, por respeto, no preguntó más sobre la mujer misteriosa de Sasuke.

Los dos con el mismo objetivo, adueñarse del corazón de su amada, sin saber que se trata de la misma persona.

 **{…}**

Tres semanas después, luego de una junta de comité para los acuerdos y contratos que debían conseguir, llegó el viaje a la isla Jeju con la señora Tsunade.

Las últimas semanas en la empresa fue un mundo de estrés y trabajo en exceso. Y a pesar de los pocos ratos libres que podían llegar a tener, Hinata lo pasaba muy bien cuando los compartía con Naruto.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no desistió en su intento de hablar con ella. Pero esa oportunidad siempre era arrebatada de sus manos por la misma Hinata. Sakura sigue aparentando que Hinata Hyuga no existe, también se le había visto más cerca de Naruto. Ino insiste en aclarar las cosas.

Hinata sabía bien que debía superar el pasado, y por lo menos darles una oportunidad, pero no era tan fácil para ella recordar la traición. Porque cada vez que los ve, la melancolía se apodera de ella, no por Sasuke o las que fueron sus amigas, sino por el ser que crecía en su vientre y que perdió. Ese terrible recuerdo, las palabras del médico y dolor en su pecho, reviven cada vez que los ve a los ojos.

Hasta el momento, únicamente tres personas saben de ese tormentoso pasado. Karin, Neji y Hiashi. Hinata no hubiese imaginado que en el futuro se haría amiga cercana de Karin Uzumaki, se visitaban una a la otra con frecuencia, Naruto hacía lo mismo con su prima y, como es vecina de Hinata, siempre la llevaba a su casa al salir del trabajo. Aunque él dice que es por Karin.

.

Llegaron al hotel donde tenían la reservación. Para mala suerte de ambos, Kushina había reservado una sola habitación, con una sola cama matrimonial. Lo bueno fue que tenía un pequeño sofá y ahí Hinata haría que Naruto durmiera.

―Hinata, concéntrate en el trabajo. Te aseguro que todo va a salir bien.

Naruto tomó su mano, asegurándole con palabras claras y cálidas. Mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto detesta, porque comienza a gustarle más de lo que imaginó.

Estaban de camino para encontrarse con la clienta a tratar. La señora Tsunade los esperaba en un restaurante dentro del mismo hotel donde se hospedaron.

―¿Hinata?

Una voz, despreciable para Hinata, la detuvo de repente, una de sus ex compañeras de la universidad.

―Hola, querida

Igual que ella, una sonrisa falsa le brindo.

―Tamaki, que sorpresa. Y Kiba, también estás aquí.

Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla mientras los acompañantes mantenían cierta distancia.

―Que gusto encontrarte aquí.

―Lo mismo digo ―sonrió, apretando los dientes―. ¿Y qué hacen? ¿Qué han hecho?

Tamaki tomo el brazo de Kiba en forma de dominio. Levantó su mano y mostró un anillo en su dedo.

―Nos casamos.

―Me alegro por ustedes.

―Sí que cambiaste, Hinata. Pero no te preocupes, unos kilitos los sube cualquiera.

Hinata apretó las manos, sin mostrar el desagrado que provocó el comentario.

―¿Tú qué has hecho, Hina? ―preguntó Kiba.

―Sí. .Ta. Cuéntanos. ¿Te confieso algo? Pensé que en estos momentos serías madre soltera o algo así. Como siempre andabas embriagándote con tus amigas, pensé que seguirías en lo mismo. No te imagino casada, la verdad, porque… se trata de ti.

Hinata apretó los ojos y los labios, ladeó un poco la cabeza. Estaba furiosa. Y sabía que Tamaki estaba siendo malintencionada porque conocía la historia, de cuando Kiba y ella eran mejores amigos.

―Pues, déjame informarte, amiga, que si estoy casada ―Mostró el anillo falso que Kushina le había dado―. Y mi esposo es él. Les presento a Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto la miró confuso por un momento, porque él pensaba que estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea. Pero decidió seguir.

―Mucho gusto ―sonrió y extendió la mano.

Kiba correspondió.

―Creo que he escuchado ese nombre.

Hinata se colgó de su brazo.

―Claro. En revistas o en la televisión. Es el Presidente y uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la Casa Productora Namikaze.

La mirada retadora de Hinata se posó en Tamaki, quien mostraba abiertamente enfado.

Hinata estaba consciente de que era malo engreírse, pero no le importó esta vez.

―Bueno, entonces los dejamos. Ojalá podamos quedar para celebrar nuestros exitosos matrimonios ―dijo de mala gana―. Vámonos, Kiba.

―Adiós, Hina ―se despidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Tamaki lo jaló del brazo, se lo llevó casi arrastrando. Después de eso, Hinata esperaba el interrogatorio de Naruto. Y para su mala suerte, lucía molesto.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Es una chica que estudiaba conmigo, quiso humillarme y por eso dije.

―Eso no ―interrumpió― ¿Por qué ese tipo te dio un beso?

Hinata rió divertida.

―¿Estás celoso?

―Y qué si lo estoy.

―Era mi mejor amigo. Siempre me ha visto como su hermanita, así que no te pongas celoso, no te seré infiel, esposo.

―Bien. Te creo, amor.

Ambos rieron, sonrojados, y siguieron caminando.

{…}

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mesa reservada donde la famosa empresaria los esperaba. Tsunade Senju no era la mujer imponente y atemorizante que imaginaron, al contrario, parecía una mujer amable y relajada.

Se presentaron y durante un largo tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre los proyectos y producciones exitosas que ha logrado la empresa. Pero, aun siendo el principal tema a tratar, a Tsunade parecía no importarle.

―Ya dejen eso. Mejor háblenme de ustedes, de su matrimonio.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron extrañados, sujetando los papeles.

Tsunade apoyó su barbilla en sus manos.

―Me encantan los matrimonios jóvenes y llenos de amor, como el de ustedes. Se nota cuando miran que están hechos el uno para el otro. Vamos, cuéntenme.

―¿Qué desea saber?

―Quiero sabes que es lo que aman de cada uno. Comienza, Hinata.

―¿Eh?

―Sí, Hinata. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? ―preguntó Naruto con un poco de diversión.

Hinata tragó saliva.

―P-Pues… mm~ Me gusta que a pesar de los accidentes no me has demandado.

Los dos rieron.

Hinata continuó.

―También me gusta que, siempre miras la vida de manera positiva, que, siento que tengo mucho que aprender de ti y tienes tanto por enseñarme.

Tsunade estaba atenta a lo que decía, al igual que Naruto. Y de la nada, las palabras de Hinata florecieron dejándose llevar.

―Creo que me gusta extrañarte. Cuando no estas molestándome es como si me hiciera falta algo. Me gusta estar atenta a mi teléfono esperando que llames o mandes mensajes, así sea para decirle alguna tontería innecesaria. Me gusta que, me hagas dudar sobre si estoy haciendo bien confiando en alguien más, en si vale la pena intentar algo más allá.

―¿Todo es verdad, Hinata? ―preguntó Naruto, con los ojos temblorosos y abiertos completamente.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

―A mí también me gustas. Me gusta que a veces compartimos los mismos pensamientos, la misma forma de hablar e incluso la misma sonrisa. Me gusta mucho cuando te sonrojas y tratas de disimular para que no me dé cuenta. Pero sobre todo, me gusta escucharte y hacerte feliz el tiempo que estoy contigo.

De nuevo la típica sonrisa de Naruto y el rubor de Hinata aparecieron. En el fondo, cada uno, deseaba que no estuviesen actuando, deseando que todo fuera real.

―Y lo que más me gusta a mí son las muestras de amor.

Tsunade estaba maravillada. Ellos se dejaron de ver, regresando a la realidad.

―¿Podrían darse un beso? Eso me encantaría.

Aunque sabían que era por la empresa, ambos lo querían.

Naruto la observó a los ojos pidiendo permiso con la mirada. Y con la misma expresión de él, Hinata asintió una vez.

Se acercaron lentamente. Naruto la tomó de la nuca para ayudarla, hasta que sintieron el roce de sus labios.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta.

 _Mi pecho dolía, mis piernas temblaban, algo dentro de mí pedía más. Nuestras bocas se movían lento y con calma. Me sujetó de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, hasta quedar casi encima. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, porque había deseado tanto esto._

 _El falso beso se convirtió en uno real, pasional y tierno._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando lo supe. Mi primer amor había sido asesinado, por la buena, en manos de este hombre que tenía adherido a mí_


	11. Capítulo 9

_Fue en ese momento cuando lo supe. Mi primer amor había sido asesinado, por la buena, en manos de este hombre que tenía adherido a mí_

―¡Me encanta! ¡Me fascina! Eso es de lo que hablo, amor joven.

Los dos se separaron, un poco avergonzados, tras escuchar la voz emocionada de Tsunade.

La mujer observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca de la mano, metió los papeles que entregó Naruto a su bolso como si de una simple servilleta o envoltura se trataran. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin decir más.

―¡Señora Senju! ¿Por qué se va?

―Tengo una reunión con otros empresarios y ya voy tarde.

―Pero, el contrato.

―No se preocupen por eso. Tú y tu esposo dedíquense a disfrutar de su amor. Los veo en unas semanas en su empresa.

―Eso quiere decir qué.

―Que voy a firmar con su casa productora. Hasta luego, fue un gusto.

La mujer se alejó agitando las manos y dando pasos rápidos porque, en efecto, iba casi media hora tarde a otra cita que desde ya pensaba rechazar.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban estupefactos, sorprendidos pero sobre todo felices. ¡Lo habían conseguido! De una manera fácil, y extraña.

 **{…}**

Pararon el resto del día juntos, como amigos. Rentaron una cutrimoto y recorrieron parte de la isla. Naruto Manejaba mientras Hinata iba detrás de él aferrada de su abdomen, su barbilla reposaba sobre su hombro mientras el viento les golpeaba suavemente el rostro. Más tarde decidieron disfrutar del atardecer caminando por la orilla de la playa. Ese día, les sirvió a los dos para conocerse mejor, saber cada detalle del otro así fuera algo insignificante.

―Así que no era amiga de mi prima antes.

―No, la detestaba de hecho. Pero, ahora que nos conocemos mejor, nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Mi opinión sobre ella cambió.

―Te entiendo, es como mi hermana. Qué me dices de tu familia, ¿además de Neji tienes a alguien más?

―A mi papá. Mi primo también ha sido como hermano mayor, me ha apoyado en los momentos más duros de mi vida.

―Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro.

Naruto se detuvo, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Las olas del mar acariciaban sus pies descalzos, el sol bañaba con su luz naranja los últimos minutos que le quedaban antes de esconderse

―Tú… ¿fuiste sincera cuando hablaste de mí a Tsunade? Entendería si dices que sólo fue actuación.

―Si te soy sincera, me hace feliz que lo preguntes. Al principio creí que estaba actuando, pero después todo me salió tan natural que no necesité esforzarme por mentir a Tsunade. Mi respuesta es sí. Sí fui completamente sincera, con cada palabra que dije allá.

Naruto elevó la mirada, con los ojos tan abiertos y tan brillantes.

Hinata tragó abundante saliva, su rostro mostraba pánico por no ser correspondida.

―¡Lo siento! No pensé que te incomodara tanto lo que.

Fue tomada por la cintura y atraída hacia él tan rápido que no terminó la oración. El beso que Naruto le estaba robando la tomó desprevenida.

―Me alegra oír eso, Hinata. Yo también fui sincero, yo, te quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento, sin darle respuesta a su confesión. Quería decirle lo mismo, decirle cuánto lo necesitaba en su vida, sin embargo el pánico de perder a alguien que ama de nuevo se hacía presente en ella.

―Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

―No tienes que temer. No necesitas responder ahora mismo, te daré el tiempo que necesites.

―No es eso, es sólo que, me aterra pasar por lo mismo de mi última relación. Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, y si las supieras te avergonzarías de la persona que fui. No tengo nada para ofrecerte.

―¡No digas eso! Eres valiosa, no ocupo que me des algo a cambio, a parte no tendría por qué juzgarte por cosas que hayas hecho antes, yo conocí a la Hinata actual y esa es la que me gusta. Prometo que no te haré daño.

―Te creo.

Hinata no sabía en qué momento comenzó a sentir algo fuerte por él. De un día a otro no podía hablar con él porque se ponía nerviosa, o muy feliz con solo verlo. Cuando menos lo esperaba, se daba cuenta de que brincaba de alegría al recibir un mensaje de texto de él. No notó cuándo comenzó a sentir celos si otra chica se le echaba un ojo, le molestaba hasta cuando hablaba con Sakura. De alguna manera, empezó a creer que Naruto le pertenecía.

Ahora ella estaba segura de que ese algo era un enamoramiento, que aunque fuera positivo y reciproco al parecer, también le preocupaba. Naruto es el mejor amigo de la persona que más la hirió, y pensar que ese motivo podría ser el detonante de una ruptura, tanto con ella como con su amistad con Sasuke, no le permitía entregar su confianza.

Al caer la noche regresaron al cuarto de hotel, donde al llegar no pretendían compartir la misma cama, pero ahora los dos en la habitación solos y con el reciente desahogo de sus sentimientos no había impedimento para pasar la noche juntos.

Estaban recostados en la cama matrimonial, besándose. El toque de piel que le daba Naruto era tan respetuoso y despacio que se sentía en un sueño, un sueño parecido al que tuvo hace un tiempo, sólo que esta vez era real.

No obstante, Hinata no se sentía preparada, ni libre del todo, y cuando él introdujo su mano por dentro de su blusa supo qué rumbo estaba tomando la situación.

―Espera ―lo apartó, empujándolo de los hombros―. No puedo hacer esto.

Recordar el día que tuvo su primera vez la atormentaba cada vez que se acercaba un posible intento de relación, ahora ese recuerdo era mucho más intenso, porque ella en aquel momento también dijo _espera,_ pero no se contuvo.

―¿Estás bien?

―S-Sí. Es sólo que no, no puedo. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes. No voy a presionarte por algo que no quieres. Te prometí que te daría tiempo ―le dijo y sonrió antes de abrazarla. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se puso de pie y se colocó la playera que estaba en el suelo―. Voy a dormir en el sofá. Que descanses.

―No es lo que piensas. Si quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo.

―Y yo te dije que está bien. Te respeto, Hinata. Esto no hará que te deje de querer ―Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la pequeña estancia de la habitación.

Hinata no pudo contenerse más tiempo, era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

―Hace unos años, estuve embarazada.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. No respondió, sólo permaneció quieto, con una mano puesta en el marco de la entrada.

―Recuerdo cuando oí el latido de su corazón… Era la música más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Sentí que ocurrió algo dentro de mí cuando los escuché, porque me hicieron saber que había vida dentro de mí ―Su voz terminó por quebrarse hasta que no pudo continuar más. Cubría su rostro con sus manos, a pesar de retener el llanto porque no quería lucir débil frente a él, no pudo soportarlo. La presión de dolor en su pecho no era nada comparado con el del recuerdo.

―Hinata, lo siento tanto ―la abrazó tan deprisa como su piernas le permitieron regresar a ella.

Hinata decidió continuar una vez que Naruto terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su piel, mientras le sujetaba la mano con fuerza transmitiendo la fuerza y valentía que necesitaba para sacar lo que tenía guardado.

―Escogí nombres. Imaginé el aspecto que tendría mi hijo cuando lo recibiera. Me sentía muy maternal, mi familia estaba entusiasmada como yo. Era mi primer hijo, con el hombre que amaba ―respiró profundo y continuó―. El día en que descubrí que mi novio me engañaba, estuve en el hospital y, el doctor me dijo que… No halló latidos… Su corazón ya no estaba latiendo.

No soportó más y las lágrimas regresaron. Hinata recuperaba el aliento mientras Naruto le acariciaba la mejilla, sólo escuchándola, sin opinión hasta el momento.

―Te juro que lo intenté. Intenté mantenerlo con vida pero mi amor no fue suficiente. Fue lo más triste y doloroso que me haya pasado en la vida, por eso tengo miedo de que eso sea mi castigo, tengo miedo de no poder ser madre.

―No es castigo, Hinata. Eres una gran persona que soporto un dolor que no se merecía. Todo pasa por una razón, tal vez no era tu tiempo para ser mamá, y eso no quiere decir que no puedas serlo.

―Pero aun así, me duele con sólo recordarlo. No me entiendes porque no te pasó a ti. Puede haber desamores, traiciones, pero nada se compara con perder un hijo, y más estando tan ilusionada como yo lo estaba.

―Desde hoy en adelante, más que nunca, prometo no dejarte sola. Estaré a tu lado siempre.

Esa noche durmieron juntos. Para la mañana siguiente tomarían el vuelo de regreso a casa, pero esta vez tomados de la mano.


	12. Capítulo 10

Hinata estaba sentada, descansando en la silla frente al escritorio. Recargaba su mejilla en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo. Era claro que estaba pensando.

Hace una semana habían regresado de su viaje de negocios, el cual fue un éxito. Pero su mente repetía y repetía las palabras que Naruto le había dicho antes de regresar.

 _Entiendo que no quieras decirme o hablar sobre tu pasado, no me molesta porque sé que lo vas a hacer cuando te sientas preparada. Lo que digo es que deberías darles una oportunidad a las personas que te han hecho daño, la única que se lastima con tanto odio y resentimiento eres tú, nadie más. Hazlo por ti, no por ellos. Tampoco te digo que los perdones u olvides de la noche a la mañana. Al menos escucha, sacas conclusiones y tomas la decisión que menos te haga perjudique._

―Tiene razón. Llegó la hora de aclarar muchas cosas.

El sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta de su oficina la despertó de sus pensamientos. _Adelante_ , dijo y se acomodó en la silla mientras revisaba sus correos electrónicos.

―¡Buen día! ¿Me extrañaste?

―Buen día, Naruto. Lo suficiente como para llegar media hora antes al trabajo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella sobre el escritorio apoyándose con las manos. Hinata hizo lo mismo, y ambos depositaron un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios del otro.

Desde que volvieron, actuaban extraño para otros. No eran novios o algo parecido, o si lo eran, pero en secreto. El motivo por mantener una relación a escondidas era, según ambos, porque se vería mal que llevaran poco tiempo de conocerse y ya tuvieran algo, además porque eran compañeros de trabajo y no debía interferir en la relación laboral.

Pero la verdad era porque Hinata temía que Sasuke se enterara y por ende Naruto sepa su pasado. No quería romper la gran amistad que había entre esos dos. Y claro que le contaría todo, pero no ahora, tenía que pensar muy bien en cómo hacerlo sin perjudicar a nadie.

―¿En qué tanto piensas?

―Nada en especial, cosas de chicas. Pensaba en que usar para la reunión que preparó Karin.

―Ah, claro, es hoy. ¿Por qué no hacer despedidas de soltero por separado? Te aseguro que a Shikamaru no le agrada compartirlo con Temari, si estuviera en su lugar y nos fuésemos a casar mi despedida sería con solo mis amigos hombres. O no, mejor sólo tú y yo.

―Necesitas pedirme matrimonio primero, y esperar a que te diga que sí.

―No te podrás resistir a mis encantos. Por ahora me conformo con que vayamos juntos hoy, porque irás conmigo ¿verdad?

―¡Que sí! Me lo preguntas cada cinco minutos.

―Te dejo trabajar entonces, te veo en mi oficina antes de irnos. Hay unas cosas que necesitamos revisar.

―Claro.

 **{…}**

Después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto, por fin se decidió.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su secretaria, le pidió que la comunicara con Sasuke, y en menos de diez minutos él ya estaba en su oficina.

―Me sorprende que me llamaras, aunque sé que es sobre trabajo. ¿Qué ocupas?

―No, no es de trabajo ―Hinata se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos―. Te escucho.

―¿Perdón?

―¿No querías que te escuchara? Es tu momento. Quiero saber todo.

¿Por qué tan de repente? Obviamente estaba confundido, mas no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, así que comenzó.

―Bien, iré al grano. Sí te engañaba con Sakura ―La mirada de Hinata bajó por un momento, pues no creía que fuera tan cínico―. Y, ese fue el error más grande que he cometido. Ella me seducía en cada oportunidad, hasta que caí en su juego y no pude detenerme.

―Continua ―dijo, elevando la vista nuevamente, guardándose cualquier expresión.

―El día de la fiesta, yo, iba a terminar con ella. Le iba a dejar las cosas claras, y también, te iba a proponer matrimonio.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua sin creerle del todo. Tenía tantas cosas para gritarle, pero se contuvo y siguió poniendo atención con el mismo rostro indiferente.

―No entiendo cómo pasó todo. Yo estaba bien, no estaba tomando alcohol porque necesitaba estar en mis cinco sentidos. Después de que, curiosamente, Sakura me diera una bebida, comencé a sentirme mal, como si estuviera ebrio por tres días seguidos. Aun así no quiero culparla, el error al fin de cuentas fue mío.

Hinata asintió. Le pareció que hizo lo correcto al no culpar a otros de sus actos. Si lo hubiese hecho, entonces sí le sería muy difícil creerle y perdonarlo.

―No recuerdo casi nada. Sólo recuerdo que te vi en la entrada de la habitación y miré a Ino y a Sakura conmigo, ni siquiera supe a qué hora crucé palabra con Ino… Cuando te vi llorar, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, y por algo que no entendía cómo sucedió. Pero te juro, te prometo, que casi no recuerdo nada, y no sé cómo terminé así.

―¿Qué pasó después?

―Creo que quedé inconsciente, porque si hubiese podido hubiera ido detrás de ti. Me he arrepentido todos los días por engañarte y lastimarte. Eras lo más importante que tenía… lo sigues siendo.

―Sasuke, posiblemente me odies después de que te diga esto… también debes entender el motivo por el que lo oculté. Yo, eh ―Ella quería hablar, sin embargo el sonido no salía y no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirlo, porque sabía que se desataría una tormenta―. Sasuke, yo estuve embarazada de ti.

―¿Qué? ―su voz salió áspera. Consternado fue lo único que dijo.

―Lo perdí. Me hicieron un legrado porque el embrión murió dentro de mi cuerpo

Sasuke miraba hacia un punto insignificante. Fruncía el entrecejo y respiraba lento para no exaltarse.

Hinata estaba soportando el nudo en la garganta. Retenía las lágrimas, aunque una logró escapar, la limpió lo suficientemente rápido para que él no se diera cuenta.

―No estoy de si hice lo correcto al ocultártelo. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué? ―Restregó su cara con las manos, luego revolvió su cabello oscuro con desesperación. Cada segundo que pasaba algo dentro de cada uno se quebraba―. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

―¿Crees que te lo merecías? Aún si lo hubiese tenido, de mi cuenta corre que nunca te hubieras enterado.

―¡Maldita sea, Hinata! ―Se levantó de repente apartando lejos la silla, desesperado por sentirse impotente―. ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

―¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Un golpe fuerte con el puño en la puerta hizo a Hinata dar un brinco. Sasuke estaba furioso.

―En mí sí. Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Pasaste por eso sola, cuando debí apoyar. Si me sentía una mierda por engañarte, ahora me siento mucho peor. ¿Fue ese día, cuando lo perdiste? ¿Fue por mi culpa?

―Sí. Pero no fue tu culpa, fue mía por no controlar mis emociones.

Sin decir más salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Hinata respiró profundo. De cierta forma lo que opinara Sasuke no le importaba, ella sólo deseaba quitarse ese peso de encima.

 **{…}**

Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Sasuke salió, cuando Sakura abre la puerta y entra sin aviso.

―¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

―Seré directa. Sasuke no va a regresar contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca, así que deja de buscarlo. Quiero que sepas que él todas las noches me hace gritar de placer, cosa que contigo no hizo. Así que te lo repito, aléjate de Sasuke.

Hinata permanecía en calma, de brazos cruzados. Mientras, Sakura estaba apoyada con sus manos en el escritorio mirándola con enfado.

―¿Eso es todo?

―No estoy jugando. Sasuke es mío.

―¿Estás segura? Si es tuyo, entonces, ¿Por qué me sigue buscando?

Sakura gruñó bajo.

―No me engañas. Sé lo que tramas, y no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

 **{…}**

Sasuke ya era punto y aparte. Con Sakura sabía que perdía el tiempo. Sólo quedaba un cabo suelto y estaba por resolverlo.

Ino estaba frente a ella, esperando lo que sea que por lo que la llamó a su oficina.

―Quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad. ¿Podrías?

―Sí, claro, Hinata. Lo que desees.

―¿Tú sabías lo de Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Sabías que ellos me engañaban?

Ino se quedó pensando, sorprendida, por un momento.

―No. En realidad no lo sabía. Sakura siempre me decía que Sasuke la buscaba, pero que por respeto a ti ella lo rechazaba.

―Ella me dijo, hace mucho, que a ti te gustaba él, y que tú le dijiste que harías lo que fuera para separarnos.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! ―Su expresión decía lo impresionada que estaba―. Sasuke no me gusta, y siendo sincera, no me caía muy bien, por lo que decía Sakura de él. No me parecía que jugara con las dos. Te juro que no miento.

―¿Por qué terminaste en la cama con él?

―¡No lo sé! Me lo he preguntado desde entonces… Mi memoria únicamente me dice que esa noche tomé una bebida que me dio Sakura y comencé a sentirme mal, y después el recuerdo borroso de encontrarme en esa situación aparece. ¿No crees lo que digo, verdad? Piensas que soy la peor amiga del mundo.

―Al final me hicieron un favor, así que no. No lo pienso. De no ser por eso, mi vida no hubiera cambiado. Ahora lo agradezco, porque me demostré a mí misma que puedo ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

―Lo siento mucho. Sólo recordarlo me hace sentir asqueada. Lo único bueno es que, que estés con Naruto me hace feliz por ti.

―¡¿Q-Que y-yo qué?! ¿Cómo lo…?

―Ah, yo los vi por accidente cuando se besaron. No diré nada, lo prometo. Naruto es un buen hombre, y tú te lo mereces. Eso me hace feliz.

Hinata rió nerviosa. Y ella que pensaba ser muy cuidadosa.

 **{…}**

Había solo una regla no escrita que Hinata tenía acerca de las reuniones, llámese también fiestas fuera de control, y eso era cero alcohol, nada, ni una gota. Regla que su secretaría y amiga se encargó de quebrantar. Después de años de sobriedad, combinar bebidas hizo que su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Hablaba incoherencias, no se podía mantener en pie, vómito dos veces los últimos quince minutos.

―Déjala aquí ―Karin apartó el montón de almohadas que tenía sobre su cama. Naruto, quien había tomado más que una cerveza, llevó casi inconsciente a Hinata hasta la recamara de Karin para que pudiera reposar y no muriera por una congestión alcohólica―. Quédate con ella, iré por agua y a prepararle café.

―Bien, date prisa.

Hinata seguía riendo sin ningún motivo, comenzaba a moverse demasiado, también a estresar a Naruto, aún más del numerito que hizo allá con la gente gritando a los cuatro vientos que ellos tenían una relación.

―¡Dios, eres taaan perfecgto! ―Naruto apenas entendía lo que trataba de decir, mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla―. Hey, guapo~, ¿puedo contarte un secreto~? ¿Sí? Okey. He tenido sueños idebidididos con mi lindo jefe~.

Naruto sólo reía. Cuando parecía que Hinata se quedaba dormida, de la nada volvía a la vida y a seguir platicando de cosas sin sentido, bueno casi.

―Las shiicas del trabajo, dicen que Sasuke es el más guapo ―Naruto hizo una mueca. Hinata balbuceaba moviendo torpemente las manos―. Yo~ no lo creo. Naruto es más guapo, y sezy.

―Con que de eso hablan en el trabajo ¿eh?

―Sí, pero no se lo digas a Naruto ―dijo en voz baja, poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de Naruto―. Quisiera violarlo salvajemente~. Pero él dice no, que me ressspeta. Quiero que me pierda el respeto~.

Naruto sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido. Le alegraba, en cierta forma, lo que decía y pensaba de él.

―¿Pu-puedes creerlo? Debo ser la peor mujer del mundo. Antes, me acostaba con él, y ahora quiero acostarme con… con su amigo.

El rostro de Naruto cambió, mostró confusión.

―¿De quién hablas, Hinata? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Puesss de… de Sasuke y Naruto. Mi ex y mi novio son amikos~ y ellos no lo saben ―rió un poco. La mirada de Naruto se agrando―. Ashí que, no digas nada.

Naruto tardó un rato en reflexionar lo que escuchó de la boca de Hinata, que ahora estaba profundamente dormida. De un momento a otro sentía mucha rabia. Su respiración era más marcada conforme apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza. Lo que menos esperaba. Había estado aconsejando a su mejor amigo de cómo enamorar a la mujer que él mismo amaba, y ella le correspondía. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no notarlo antes, o no preguntar antes a Sasuke antes.

La observó dormir, negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro y salió de la habitación dando pasos fuertes y rápidos.

―¡Hey, Naruto! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Y Hinata?! ―Ignoró a Karin y se fue.

 **{…}**

La mañana siguiente, después de una gran fiesta y una terrible resaca, Hinata llegaba al trabajo, extrañada de que Naruto tuviera su celular apagado y no haya intentado contactarse con ella como todas las mañanas al despertar.

Decidió pasar directamente a presidencia para saludarlo y aclarar las pequeñas dudas que rondaban su mente. Sólo que no tuvo el recibimiento que esperaba.

La cara de Naruto era otra, una que no conocía. Cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo, él la detuvo sujetándola de los brazos y alejándola.

―¿Qué te pasa? Me estás lastimando.

Él la soltó. Pero el tono agresivo de su voz la apresó todavía más.

―Respóndeme una cosa, ¿Sasuke era el padre del hijo que perdiste?

Ella palideció tras escuchar esas palabras, sus comenzaron a aguarse y sus manos temblaban. Fue en ese instante que recordó parte de lo que dijo la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos con presión y asintió.

Naruto golpeó fuertemente su escritorio haciendo que Hinata se asustara un poco.

―¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

―Y-Yo, no… Perdón.

―Todas las noches consolaba a mi amigo. Le daba consejos para que pudiera tener a la mujer que quería, ¡y todo este tiempo fuiste tú! ¡Y lo sabías, Hinata!

―No podía decirte, no quería arruinar su amistad… Si tan sólo supieras la verdad.

―Pero no la sé. Eso es lo que importa ―bajó el tono de voz y se relajó. Frotó sus cienes―. Vete.

Hinata lo miraba, reconocía que tenía razón, sin embargo las intenciones de ella nunca fueron malas. Y era justo esto lo que trataba de evitar. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, a comparación de los de Naruto que mostraban decepción.

―¿Qué esperas? Vete, ya.

―Sé que no me vas a escuchar, pero si de verdad te interesa saber la verdad ―Metió la mano en la bolsa que mano, sacó una pequeña libreta y se la entregó en las manos―. Lee eso.

Ella salió casi corriendo de la oficina de Naruto a la suya.

 **{…}**

Ya era tarde, faltaba poco para que las labores terminaran. Hinata revisaba algunas cosas de trabajo con Tenten, y aunque se esforzaba por disimular, sus ojos rojos e inflamados no pasaban desapercibidos.

De repente se quedaba seria, sin habla, preocupada porque en todo el día no supo más de Naruto. ¿Leería su diario? ¿O simplemente lo ignoraría y se acabaría todo?

―¿Escuchas eso? ―dijo Tenten―. Son gritos, parece que hay pelea.

 **{…}**

Sasuke no lo vino venir. Estaba hablando con algunas secretarias cuando vio salir a Naruto de su oficina. Enfurecido era poco, y nadie lo notó antes.

―Qué bueno verte, necesito que.

Un golpe directo en la cara le impidió seguir hablando. Naruto había impactado su puño tan fuertemente que Sasuke cayó sobre uno de los escritorios. No le dio tiempo de reponerse, o analizar la situación, cuando lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo y volver a plantar su puño en la cara. Esta vez fue a dar hasta el suelo.

―Levántate ―dijo Naruto haciendo señas para que se acercara con las manos, con una sonrisa irónica incluida.

Sasuke escupió sangre y limpió el resto de ella. Sin saber el motivo se incorporó.

―¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! No voy a pelear contigo.

―Eres una basura ―dijo entre dientes antes abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él, a pesar de los gritos de las secretarias.

Esta vez Sasuke no se esperó a recibir el golpe, sin saber los motivos también le respondió de la misma manera antes de que él lo hiciera. De un momento a otro, parecía que eran enemigos a muerte que no los podían separar.

―¡Deténganse! ―Ambos pararon al ver a Hinata en medio de ellos, que por inercia se atrevió a meterse. Al parecer ella fue la solución para acabar la pelea―. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Se dan cuenta de en dónde están?!

―Naruto se volvió loco, me atacó sin motivos.

―¡¿Sin motivos dices?! ―los guardias que por fin llegaron detuvieron a Naruto antes de que comenzara de nuevo la pelea―. Tengo más motivos de los que te imaginas. ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

―¿De qué hablas?

―¡De Hinata! ¡Sé todo el daño que le hiciste! Pero ahora me tiene a mí, ella está conmigo y yo la voy a proteger.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, preocupada también.

―¿Todo fue por eso? Ustedes… ¿se estuvieron riendo de mí? ―Hinata negó, casi al borde del colapso―. Si querías la venganza perfecta, Hinata, te felicito. La conseguiste.

Empujó a Sakura que lo sostenía y al mismo tiempo estaba atónita, caminó sin decir más y se fue.

―Sasuke… ―susurró Hinata, con ambas manos puestas en su pecho.

Naruto notó el semblante de ella. Un dolor se presentó dentro de él, ahora no estaba seguro de haber hecho las cosas bien. Bajó el rostro y decidió volver a su oficina. Sin antes…

―Creo que tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, Hinata. Tienes que elegir.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Confía** **en mí. Lee hasta el final.**

* * *

Que Hinata estuviera en su oficina le daba a entender que lo había elegido a él, que le haya pedido disculpas por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio le decía que no tenía que preocuparse más por los sentimientos de ella hacia Sasuke, que ella aceptara también su disculpa por tratarla pésimo al sentirse ahogado de información le daba esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

Sin embargo, ella tenía otros planes.

―Tenemos que darnos un tiempo.

La expresión de Naruto pasó de un extremo a otro drásticamente. La dicha que sentía apenas hace unos segundos ahora era opacada por una de las desilusiones más grande que ha tenido en su vida.

―¿Un, un tiempo?

―Sí. Creo que, aún no estoy lista para entablar otra relación. Lo que tuve con Sasuke, fue muy fuerte y, la sombra de mi primer amor sigue atormentándome. No puedo avanzar, si en realidad no quiero soltarlo. Al verlo así, destrozado por mi culpa, me dolió en el alma, y me ayudó a entender que no puedo remplazarlo.

 _¡Tiene que ser una broma…! No, es una pesadilla._

―Yo puedo esperarte, Hinata. Dije que lo haría… No me dejes.

―Lo siento tanto, ojalá fuera tan fácil. No te mereces cargar mi pasado, no quiero que te aferres a mí esperando por un día que tal vez nunca llegué. Simplemente, no puedo dar vuelta a la página. Lo siento.

―Puedo esperar toda la vida y no me molesta. Te puedo enamorar todos los días, como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Naruto no levantó el rostro en todo el rato, pues no quería verla a la cara después de aceptar ser humillado con tal de que se quede con él.

―No. Esto se acabó. Espero que algún día entiendas, y me perdones.

 _No puedo. Me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea, y ahora dices que siempre no. Para ti es el final de un simple juego, para mí es el final de mi vida._

―¿Es tu última palabra?

―Sí ―dijo en voz baja, de pie frente al escritorio, alejándose un paso en cada oración―. Sé que, encontrarás a alguien especial y te darás cuenta de que yo no soy la indicada. Después, todo esto se convertirá en una anécdota y nos reiremos de ello.

―Yo… ―por fin levanto los ojos, llorosos, rojos y brillantes de tristeza y dolor―. Yo ya encontré a esa persona y, ella me acaba de romper el corazón.

Sonrió. Qué más podía hacer.

―Naruto…

―Pero si es lo que quieres ―sorbió por la nariz y limpió sus mejillas y ojos con la palma de la mano―. No te voy a detener, te dije que te respeto. En verdad, espero que seas feliz y, encuentres lo que estás buscando. No te preocupes por mí… yo, voy a estar bien.

―Gracias por entenderme, Naruto. Eres una gran persona, estoy segura de que la vida te recompensara por lo haces. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Hinata extendió la mano, él correspondió el apretón.

―Igualmente ―y volvió a sonreír débilmente.

 **{…}**

Hinata salió de la presidencia dejando solo a Naruto, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pasó inadvertida por la gente de la empresa, clientes y las mismas secretarias y empleados. Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde lucía impecable la placa dorada con letras negras que anunciaban la vicepresidencia.

―No quiero arrepentirme.

 _¡No entres ahí! ¡Por favor, Hinata, no lo hagas!_

Con su suave puño, delicadamente golpeó esa puerta tres veces. Escuchó la invitación a entrar viniendo del interior. Tomó la perilla, la giró y la abrió. Poco a poco se dejó ver, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

―¿Podemos hablar?

Sin decir algo, Sasuke señaló el asiento. Una vez Hinata se sentó, ambos conectaron la mirada, como si supieran todo lo que tenían que decirse con el simple contacto visual.

―Siento mucho no hablarte sobre el asunto. Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención que te enteraras de esa forma. Me… dolió mucho, verte así.

―Me lo merecía. No te sientas mal, fui el peor novio y el peor amigo. No te lo demostraba pero en verdad sí estaba enamorado de ti… Todavía te amo. Te engañé, sí, pero estoy arrepentido, si tú me pudieras dar una segunda oportunidad, yo… Sería enteramente feliz,

Hinata mostró una sonrisa tímida y a la vez radiante.

―Qué curioso, de no ser por el error que cometiste dejándote llevar por las manipulaciones de Sakura, más el error mío de alejarme sin escuchar una explicación, creo que ahora estaríamos juntos ¿no crees? Es difícil hacerte creer que otra persona está tomando un lugar que, sabes bien, no le corresponde.

 _Pensé que eras sincera, que confiabas en mí. Que equivocado estaba._

Se miraron a los ojos, como lo hacían hace años, con ese destello especial y único.

―Si no fuera porque estás con Naruto, te besaría en este momento.

―Ya no estoy con él ―respondió de inmediato.

―¿Por qué?

―Lo nuestro no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte olvidar. Sigo confundida, por eso le pedí que termináramos. Tú siempre serás un obstáculo para nuestra relación. Entre nosotros siempre habrá algo que perdimos y nos une. Nuestro hijo.

 _Qué ironía. Para ti no fue fuerte, para mí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

―Perdón, por arruinarte las cosas.

―No fuiste tú, soy yo. Lo que sentí por Naruto, fue atracción.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó las manos de Hinata.

―¿Me darías otra oportunidad? Prometo hacerte feliz.

―Creo… Creo que sí, Sasuke. Espero que no cometamos más errores.

 _Es el error más grande que cometerás._

 **{…}**

El manto de estrellas adornaba el cielo de una encantadora y romántica noche despejada. Desde la ventana del cuarto de hotel se podía apreciar la hermosa oscuridad.

Sasuke, ese día, se había comportado como todo un caballero, deseó tanto compensar el tiempo perdido que nunca dedicó a Hinata cuando eran novios. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad que pidió, y que el reconocía era muy poco probable de que llegara.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, la segunda oportunidad encarnada en una bella mujer desnuda debajo de él. Era real, podía besarla, acariciarla, tocar cada rincón de ella que recordaba a la perfección.

 _No… No sigas…_

―Sasuke… ―jadeaba su nombre continuamente.

 _Detente…_

―Dime que yo he sido el único hombre en tu vida.

―Tú eres el único ―respondió con la voz cortada, al borde de llegar al orgasmo―. ¡Bésame!

 _¡Para! ¡Por favor, Hinata!_

Fue en ese momento que despertó y las imágenes se esfumaron.

Sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas, el sudor salía por cada poro de su rostro, su respiración estaba acelerada.

Escuchó la risita de Hinata, y ahí estaba ella, cruzada de piernas leyendo una revista frente a él.

―Ya era hora de que despertaras, bello durmiente. Temía tener que recurrir a despertarte con un beso, bueno, en realidad no, sí lo quería.

―Fu-fue… ¿fue un sueño?

.

..

...

...

...

 **No me odien ¿va? :D** **Obvio que fue un sueño.** **Confíen en mí.**

 **Leo todos sus comentarios :D estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por leerme. Quedan dos capítulo y se acaba, pero no olviden que solo es la primera parte. La segunda temporada traerá mucho más drama. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia es 100% NARUHINA.**


	14. Capítulo 12

" _Creo que tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, Hinata. Tienes que elegir."_

―Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Ino la tomó del hombro para moverla, pues ella se había quedado sin aliento.

―¡Naruto qué se cree! ―gritó de repente, Ino apartó su mano―. ¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme sola cuando más lo necesito! ¡Se está comportando como una niñita berrinchuda! Iré a hablar con él, pero antes voy a resolver otro asunto.

No iba a dejar las cosas sin resolver. No estaba dispuesta a huir más.

 **{…}**

Tocó con algo de delicadeza. No escuchó nada, sin embargo sabía con exactitud que Sasuke sí estaba en su oficina. Volvió a tocar y esta vez él abrió la puerta.

―Qué quieres

―Quiero hablar contigo ―respondió con un tono severo―. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, o no?

Él se apartó para que ella pasara, al hacerlo cerró la puerta.

Hinata ni siquiera tomo asiento, todo lo que tenía que decir se lo diría de frente a frente, directamente a la cara, sin rodeos ni falsedades.

―Ahora es tu turno de escucharme.

―No tengo ganas de oír tus disculpas.

―¿Disculparme? ―reía con sarcasmo―. Al único que le debo disculpas es a Naruto. En todo caso, por lo único que debí pedirte perdón fue por ocultarte lo de mi hijo, y eso ya lo hice ―colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura, suspiró y bajó el rostro―. Sasuke, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mis relaciones, si te molesta que este con alguien más es tu problema.

―Sé que todo recae en mí, y no me cansaré de pedirte perdón. Me comporté como un bruto… Si me dieras otra oportunidad te demostraría que ya no soy el de antes… Ambos sabemos que yo fui el amor de tu vida.

―Admito que sentía algo por ti, pero el título de amor de mi vida te queda muy grande. No te pertenece.

 _Porque yo ya encontré al dueño de ese título._ Y justamente era eso, alguien que además de amor le entregaba respeto y admiración, era un paquete completo de estabilidad emocional y felicidad. Es el que llegó después de una decepción amorosa, y le hizo, además de creer, recordar que no todo es malo y que puede volver a confiar y amar todavía con más intensidad.

―Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones ―decía con palabras arrastradas.

―Ya te perdoné, Sasuke. Ya no hay nada que me una a ti, me siento libre ahora.

―Creí que yo era importante para ti.

―Lo eres. Pero no de la manera en la que piensas. Fuiste una gran lección de vida, y es algo que no puedo hacer desaparecer, sin embargo, es mi decisión la forma en la que eso me afecte. Hay personas que son importantes de otro modo. Karin por ejemplo, como mi mejor amiga, Neji como mi hermano, Naruto…

―No lo metas en esto ―interrumpió irritado.

―¿Qué no lo meta? ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es increíble cómo alguien que conozco de hace poco me ha demostrado más cariño que tú durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Él la miró con asombro, sin responder porque, de cierto modo, entendió lo que decía y que la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando no va a llegar.

―Como sea, no quiero que pienses que te odio. Puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, eso tenlo por seguro.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Las cosas quedaron claras en este punto y situación, y eso era algo bueno porque la felicidad de Hinata ya no se podría en jugo por culpa de no aclarar las cosas debió ser desde el comienzo.

Las sombras desaparecieron junto a con las dudas y resentimientos. Volver a empezar, en eso basaría sus días de hoy en adelante.

 **{…}**

Hinata no se molestó en anunciarse, a Ino igual, la dejó pasar sin decir ni una palabra.

Entró en la oficina de Naruto y para sorpresa de ella lo encontró dormido, recargado sobre sus brazos cruzados y el escritorio, cubriéndose completamente el rostro. Prefirió esperar a despertarlo. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a hojear una revista sobre cosas empresariales.

De vez en cuando volteaba de reojo para verlo porque se movía y balbuceaba cosas que ella no lograba comprender. También creyó escucharlo decir su nombre.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos cuando Naruto gritó y despertó, se reincorporó de golpe. Sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas, el sudor salía por cada poro de su rostro, su respiración estaba acelerada.

Hinata rió porque pensó que quizás tuvo una pesadilla.

―Ya era hora de que despertaras, bello durmiente. Temía tener que recurrir a despertarte con un beso, bueno, en realidad no, sí lo quería.

―Fu-fue… ¿fue un sueño?

Cerró la revista y se puso de pie. Rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a él.

―¿Vienes a terminar conmigo? ―preguntó con una expresión en el rostro un tanto divertida para Hinata.

―Claro que no. No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil ―puso una mano en el respaldo para recargarse hacia él―. Vine para invitarte a una cita.

―¿Cita?

―Sí, hombre, una cita, de amigos no, te lo prometo ―Hinata le guiñó un ojo. Naruto se sonrojo un poco―. Más vale que me digas que sí porque acabo de perder algo de mi orgullo de mujer al pedir la cita primero. ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí, o sí?

―Me encantaría ―sonrió, mostrando la sonrisa más resplandeciente que le haya podido dar.

 **{…}**

Miércoles por la tarde-noche.

Las siete con cuarenta y tres marcaba el reloj de su teléfono celular. La cita era en un restaurante nada ostentoso pero privado, algo sencillo.

Hinata iba en camino. Estaba a diez minutos de llegar al lugar que hace unas horas habían acordado. Es eso sonó si teléfono, ignorándolo la primera vez. Fue hasta la tercera insistencia que respondió poniendo el alta voz para no quitar la atención del frente.

―¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Estoy manejando, no puedo hablar.

―¡Hinata, necesito un favor! ¡Es Itachi!

 **{…}**

Siete con cincuenta y uno. El reloj de la pared continuaba moviéndose, y ella no llegaba.

Naruto estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa de manga larga color guinda. Karin le había ayudado de emergencia, pues quería verse bien especialmente esa noche.

Esperaba ansioso la llegada de Hinata.

Se aseguró de nueva cuenta que todo fuese perfecto. La mesa para dos cubierta por un mantel blanco, adornada con velas aromáticas, un buen vino blanco, de la mejor cosecha, acompañado por dos copas de cristal. Sí, todo estaba bien.

El restaurante estaba casi vacío, sólo había una familia con dos pequeños y en la mesa del otro lado del rincón un grupo de cuatro amigas que, podía darse cuenta, estaban hablando de él.

Su teléfono móvil que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar. Al ver el remitente respondió de inmediato.

―Hola, te estoy esperando.

La mesera, que estaba por pedirle su orden, tuvo que retroceder al ver que tenía el celular en la oreja.

Él volteó a ver a la señorita y le sonrió.

―Entiendo… Entonces vas a llegar un poco tarde. No te preocupes, resuelve el asunto que tengas. Aquí te espero.

Colgó la llamada y tuvo que pedirle que regresara más tarde, porque su acompañante se iba a retrasar todavía un rato más.

―Espero que no tarde ―dijo, mientras escondía en la bolsa del saco una pequeña caja negra con un anillo adentro.

 **{…}**

Hinata guardó el teléfono y suspiró después.

― _Perdóname por mentir. Prometo explicarte todo cuando te vea._

No le dio explicaciones, tampoco Naruto se las pidió. Se limitó a mencionar que le surgió un problema en su casa y tenía que resolverlo de emergencia.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegó a la casa de Sasuke.

Él abrió la puerta con clara desesperación. De inmediato, Hinata le entregó la bolsa de plástico con el inhalador que compró en la única farmacia abierta que encontró.

―Gracias ―expresó, y corrió a donde estaba Itachi, recostado en el sofá.

Hinata no quería, pero se tuvo que acercar para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

―Con esto va a estar mejor ―dijo Sasuke, mientras Itachi inhalaba y recobraba poco a poco el color de su cara.

Luego de que las cosas se tranquilizaran, Sasuke explicó que su hermano desde pequeño sufría ataques repentinos de asma, tal como ocurrió hace un rato, pero olvidó por completo que el medicamento se le había agotado. No tenía coche ni manera de conseguirlo urgentemente. La única opción que tuvo fue llamar a alguien que le ayudara, y la primera en la lista fue Hinata.

Luego de mucho agradecimiento por parte de los hermanos, sonó el teléfono de Hinata. Se apartó para responder.

―Sí. Ya acabé. En quince minutos estoy ahí.

―Hinata, aquí esta lo que te debo ―Sasuke se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano con un billete para pagar lo que gastó.

Inmediatamente bajó el móvil tapando la bocina con la mano. Desgraciadamente, fue muy tarde, pues del otro lado de la llamada ya se había escuchado la voz de Sasuke.

Hinata asintió apresurada y se alejó.

―Naruto, ¿sigues ahí?

―Creo que por fin elegiste. No te molestes en venir. Ya no seré un estorbo para ti.

―¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Finalizó la llamada antes de que ella hablara.

Intentó marcar el número para comunicarse, pero como era de esperarse la llamada fue desviada directo al buzón de voz.

―Contesta… por favor ―llamaba de nuevo―. ¡Vamos, responde! ―pero no había respuesta.


	15. Capítulo 13

Hinata iba manejando a toda prisa, sin soltar el teléfono de su mano, llamando una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nada cambiaba, el número de Naruto seguía desviándose.

Bajó la mirada por menos de tres segundos para observar si escribía bien los dígitos, cuando elevó la vista el semáforo a continuación ya había cambiado a rojo. Pisó el freno haciendo que el automóvil se detuviera bruscamente, provocando que su frente se golpeara con el volante. Sintió un poco de miedo y al mismo tiempo alivio, porque no pasó algo malo, por fortuna no hubo accidente que lamentar ya que las calles estaban vacías.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse de no tener ningún rasguño, sólo había un lugar enrojecido que seguramente mañana estaría inflamado y rojo.

En cuanto la luz se puso verde, aceleró, esta vez con más precaución. Mientras lo hacía, se tocó ligeramente la frente con su mano y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor

—Esto es el karma.

Llegó al restaurante en el que había citado a Naruto. Entró apresurada por la puerta, se acercó a un sujeto que subía las sillas a las mesas, describió a Naruto y preguntó por él. El hombre de inmediato supo de quién se trataba.

—Sí, estuvo aquí. Se fue hace diez minutos.

Bastó con decirle eso para que ella saliera corriendo. Fue directo a la casa de él, mas no había nadie. Su siguiente para fue a la casa de Karin pero tampoco se apareció por ahí. Lo buscó en toda parte que se le vino a la mente, y él nunca apareció, fue como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

 **{…}**

Hinata llegó a la empresa casi arrastrando sus pies, llevaba puesta una cara que daba pena, sus ojos hinchados, ojerosos, un pequeño pero notorio golpe en la frente, su cabello alborotado. No era de extrañarse, pues pasó toda la noche buscando a Naruto.

Entró al edificio, sin esperarse el gran desorden. Las estresadas secretarias no se daban abasto con las llamadas que estaban recibiendo y el sin fin de correos electrónicos. Minato también era parte, pues conversaba con gente, empresarios, que claramente no se miraban muy contentos.

Kushina la miró de lejos, y al darse cuenta ella negó con la cabeza. Un pinchazo de alerta le hizo por poco perder el control. Era un presentimiento terrible.

—Hinata —la llamó Sasuke, y sirvió para sacarla de sus malos pensamientos—, acompáñame.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió a la oficina.

Hinata tardó un poco en seguirlo, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Dónde está? —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de ella.

—Primero, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Si no te hubiese pedido ayuda, ustedes… bueno.

—Te hice una pregunta. ¿En dónde está?

—Se fue. Renunció.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie sabe dónde está. Sólo llegó, le dio la carta de renuncia a Ino y salió sin más.

Hinata se recostó en la pared, tomándose la frente.

—Es mi culpa… Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba saliendo bien…

—Antes de marcharse, él vino a mi oficina.

Hinata se descubrió el rostro afligido.

—¡¿Qué te dijo?!

Sasuke rió levemente antes de responder.

—Me dijo la peor estupidez… —frunció los labios—. Dijo que cuidara de ti y te hiciera feliz. ¿Puedes creerlo? El muy idiota lo hizo, aunque ambos sabemos que el único que puede hacerte feliz es él.

Sasuke sabía que estaba entregando a la persona que amaba en brazos de su mejor amigo. Claro que le dolía, y mucho, pero le dolía aún más ver a Hinata sufrir.

—También me dijo que se iba a América, pero primero tomaría un vuelo a Tokio. En estos momentos debe estar en el aeropuerto… Así que si lo quieres, alcánzalo antes de que se vaya.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente, sin poder evitar emitir una pequeña risita. Sintió un alivio enorme al saber que tenía una segunda oportunidad para resolver todo.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke!

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas —carraspeó, cubrió su boca con su mano—. Date prisa, porque el vuelo sale en media hora.

Ella sonrió y asintió al mismo tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápido pero se detuvo en la puerta.

—Cuando regresemos, le diré a Naruto que hable contigo para que arreglen las cosas.

—Cuando ustedes regresen, yo ya no estaré aquí —dijo, observándola por última vez, admirando por última ocasión cada detalle de su emocionado rostro.

Hinata entendió, le dedico una sonrisa una vez más para después salir corriendo del lugar.

—Naruto, idiota, espero que la cuide como yo nunca pude hacerlo… —pensaba mientras dejaba la carta de renuncia sobre su escritorio.

 **{…}**

El ruido de sus tacones corriendo se escuchaba por toda la sala de abordar. Corría empujando, apartando a la gente de su camino, hasta que llegó al módulo de recepción.

—El vuelo a Tokio… ¿sigue aquí?

—El vuelo despegó hace diez minutos.

—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! —expresó, alterada, apretando los puños, conteniéndose de gritar—. Deme un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Tokio. ¡Ahora!

—Lamento informarle que por causas del clima, todos los vuelos pendientes han sido cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡No! —Se apoyó con las palmas de las manos y se inclinó hacia la mujer—. ¡No sé cómo le vas a hacer pero me vas a conseguir un maldito avión que me va a llevar a donde quiero, ahora mismo!

—Tranquilícese, señorita. No hay nada que podamos hacer, más que esperar.

—¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Ustedes nunca hacen las cosas bien! —continuaba alzando la voz y atrayendo a seguridad.

—Calma. Posiblemente, mañana temprano salga un vuelo.

—¡Inútiles! ¡Los voy a demandar, bola de ineptos que no pueden hacer bien las cosas! ¡Es totalmente injusto que no se tomen en serio las prisas de la gente!

—Si sigues haciendo corajes te saldrán arrugas.

Ella reconoció la voz de la persona que tenía detrás. Con miedo de que se estuviese equivocando, o que fuera un producto de su imaginación, se giró lentamente.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos y abrió los ojos enormemente, en unos segundos se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces con la esperanza de que no fuera un sueño. Se relajó, frunció los labios.

Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, porque fue casi igual. Ella estaba enojada, gritando, alterada por un vuelo perdido. Fue cuando Naruto se acercó y sin conocerla le habló.

—Ya me lo habías dicho antes —Rompió con el incómodo silencio.

—Y todavía sigues sin entender —Ladeó su cabeza. Hinata bajó el rostro, ocultándose.

—Creí que te había ido.

—Pues ves que no. Me detuvieron en seguridad y perdí el vuelo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Naruto, yo… Lo siento, ¿sí? Perdón por el daño que te causé… Sé que fue mi culpa al no decirte la verdad, sé que, si te hubiera dicho que Itachi estaba muy grave y Sasuke me pidió ayuda, hubieras dicho; no te preocupes, Hinata, te acompaño —Imitó la voz de él—. Pero también dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, que me protegerías, y al primero error te quieres ir… Pensaste en ti, en mí no.

—Hinata… no tienes que…

Lo interrumpió.

—Me dijiste que eligiera, y yo ya había decidido… Todo el tiempo me preguntaba por qué no dejaba de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué hace que me sonroje? ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa?

—D-De verdad, no es necesario… —decía apenado por la gente que los estaba rodeando y llegaban más.

—¡¿Por qué debiste ser tú?! ¡Desde que te vi me gustaste! ¡Desde la fiesta de Karin quería estar cerca de ti! ¡Desde entonces odio que cualquier zorra se te acerque! ¡Porque ya te había tomado como mío!

—¡Hinata!

Naruto se ponía más y más rojo, por la cantidad de público que tenían.

—¡Y ahora que te tengo, lo único que me asusta es perderte!

—¡Detente!

—¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡No quiero que vivas sólo en mis sueños, y que esa esperanza de que sea realidad desaparezca al despertar! —gritaba, sin dejar de derramar las imparables lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—¡Porque mi vida no estaría completa sin ti! ¡Daría absolutamente todo por ti! ¡No me importa cuánto duela! —Naruto abrió los ojos fascinado—. ¡Porque te amo, Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Estoy locamente enamorada de ti!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. La calló con un beso.

Hinata poco a poco cerró los ojos y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Naruto, sintiendo a través de ese beso todos los sentimientos que albergaba el uno por el otro.

Las personas se emocionaron. Mientras observaron todo, comenzaron a aplaudir, e incluso los guardias de seguridad limpiaban sus lágrimas exageradas con pañuelos.

Volvieron a la realidad por el alboroto de la gente. Se separaron sólo un poco, dejando sus frentes unidas, mirándose a los ojos.

—Tardé cuatros años en olvidar a alguien del cual no estaba enamorada, no puedo imaginar cuántas vidas me tomaría olvidarte a ti.

—En realidad no perdí el vuelo, simplemente no pude. Decidí unos segundos antes de abordar. No iré a ningún lado, no le pondré el camino fácil a nadie. Voy a luchar por ti, cueste lo que cueste.

—Ya no tienes que hacerlo… Porque yo te pertenezco, como tú a mí. Estaremos juntos, siempre.

Desde ahora y en adelante ya no habrá sombras, ni pasado que los separe. Sólo un futuro incierto que los recibe de la mano.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

 **Esperen la segunda temporada. La voy a publicar aquí mismo, como continuación.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	16. Capítulo 14 (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)

— _Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla de ahora en adelante, hasta el final de tus días?_

— _Acepto_

 _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?_

— _Hinata Hyuga. —Escuche mi nombre y el tiempo se hizo largo. Como si toda mi vida, o lo que recuerde de ella, se resumiera en un segundo—. ¿Aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como esposo, para honrarlo amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo. El padre esperaba una respuesta, Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, todos la esperaban, pero mi voz no salía, mis labios no me respondían._

 _Mi mente dice "sí" pero mi corazón quiere que salga huyendo, ir tras aquel hombre que no recuerdo y me tiene confundida._

 _¿En dónde está el hombre que dice que me ama? Algo dentro de mí deseaba que llegara a interrumpir mi boda…_

 _Mire a mí alrededor. Mi padre y mi primo en la primera fila junto a mis amigas, Ino sosteniendo a mi hijo y Sakura alentándome para que continuara y no me retractara._

— _Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas? —repitió por segunda vez. Tengo que responder y en realidad no quiero._

 _Todo fue tan apresurado que… ¿Y si tomo a mi bebe y salgo corriendo de la iglesia?_

 _Pero, él no vino… quizá, todo lo que dijo es mentira o simplemente se aburrió de esperar a que mi memoria volviera._

 _Y sin más tengo que responder…_

— _Yo… —Sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, ¿sabrá qué es lo que pienso? ¿Se dará cuenta de que no estoy segura de amarlo?—. Yo a-acep…_

— _¡Hinata! —Y ahí estaba, deteniendo mi boda. Me giré y lo vi en la puerta de la iglesia, avanzando hacia mí. Mi corazón se aceleró, quise moverme pero Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca._

 _Sólo podía pensar una cosa; ¡Naruto sí vino! ¡Sí me ama!_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **¿Qué creen que sea esto? ¿Un fragmento del futuro o un sueño?**

 **Les doy una pista, no es un fragmento.**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Hinata.**

Después de una noche… digámosle, pesada, por fin llegué a la oficina. Llevaba lentes oscuros, una bonita falda corta color guinda y una blusa de botones blanca. Llegué acompañada del vicepresidente más lindo y encantador que pueda existir.

Él se fue a su oficina y yo a la mía. Luego de un rato, mi secretaria Tenten entró con una taza de café que me caería de maravilla para reanimarme.

—Tienes mala cara, jefa. Parece que estás en tu último aliento —dijo al entregarme la taza.

—Lo estoy —respondí. Sorbí un trago antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio—. Siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima, y todo es culpa de Naruto.

—¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! No me dejes con la duda. ¿Qué hizo ahora nuestro honorable vicepresidente?

—Bueno…

Pasaron dos meses desde el incidente del restaurante. Bastantes semanas desde que creí que había perdido para siempre al amor de mi vida. Recuerdo que después de salir del aeropuerto nuestro destino terminó en su departamento. Y cómo olvidarlo, pues fue la primera vez que me hizo tocar el cielo.

Desde entonces estamos juntos, sin escondernos, sin secretos, sin alguien puesto en medio.

¿Y, qué ocurrió en estos dos meses? Pues… Minato se molestó tanto por la repentina renuncia de su hijo que, cuando Naruto quiso volver, él le negó el puesto mandándolo como Vicepresidente. Naruto no se opuso y aceptó las consecuencias.

Ino sigue en su puesto y ahora sé que está saliendo con alguien, no es nada formal pero sé que van por buen camino. Karin aceptó la oferta de su tía Kushina y terminó siendo la asistente personal de Naruto, lo cual me agrada porque la puedo ver a diario. Neji sigue ayudándome con mi trabajo, y creo que tiene un romance con mi secretaria.

A Sasuke… no lo he vuelto a ver, o saber de él. Aquel día cuando me dijo que ya no estaría aquí, se fue, aunque ya no me preocupo por eso, sólo espero que se encuentre bien y haga las cosas correctamente, le deseo la mayor felicidad.

Y Sakura, ella renunció después de que Sasuke se fuera, pero antes me culpó por eso. Pero en fin, también le deseo mucha suerte

Desde que estoy con Naruto mi forma de ver la vida cambió, soy más alegre y soy más abierta a lo que venga. Siento que él me empuja hacia adelante y cada vez que lo hace mejoro y me fortalezco. Me enseñó a aprender a que no tengo que matarme, ni ser tan dura ni tan crítica conmigo misma, y sobre todo me mostró que puedo tomarme el tiempo para apreciar las cosas. Jamás quiero estar satisfecha de él, se ha convertido en mi modo saludable de vivir.

Lo mejor de mirar atrás, es darme cuenta de lo increíble que es la vida. Si no te tomas el tiempo de pensar y analizar tu vida, nunca te darás cuenta de que todos los puntos están conectados, como aquel primer encuentro que cambió mi vida de la mejor manera. Son esos preciados momentos se quedarán en mis recuerdos por el resto de mi vida.

Desde entonces, dejé de fingir que tengo todo bajo control. Si tengo enojo, lo tendré, si tendré miedo, tendré miedo, lo permitiré, lo dejaré ir y seguiré adelante…

—Quién iba a pensar que detrás de ese muchacho sonriente se ocultaba una maquina sexual —Tenten reía a carcajadas frente a mí. Yo trataba de no molestarme —¡Por eso llegaste caminando como venadito recién nacido! ¿Quieres que te traiga un cojín caliente?

Ella seguía burlándose.

Desde ayer, Naruto y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos. Y él quiso "celebrar" toda la noche a pesar de que las ultimas horas yo ya no ponía mucho de mi parte, hablando de esfuerzo. Jamás había tenido tantos orgasmos en un solo día que hasta me apena decirlo.

Y gracias a eso no me siento muy bien, las piernas me tiemblan y mi… me arde. Sin mencionar que tengo marcas de mordiscos y chupetones en el cuello, brazos, piernas, espalda y otras partes privadas que no quiero mencionar.

—Espero que hayan limpiado bien después de su fiesta privada, no quiero visitarte y encontrarme con restos de su amor en algún lado.

—¡Ya basta! No te rías, que no es gracioso —decía mientras intentaba acomodarme en mi silla sin lastimarme—. Tendré que mandarlo al sillón hoy, no estoy preparada para seguir, y esta mañana él parecía tan entusiasta que si no fuera porque nos levantamos tarde hubiera querido más. No estoy hecha para lidiar con esto.

—Perdón, jefa. Es que es inevitable no reírse —Tuve que mirarla con desagrado para que se detuviera, porque comenzaba a sentirme ofendida—. Ya, ya me calmo. Pero en serio tienes que ponerle límites, por suerte no hubo algún desgarre, o yo qué sé, algo peor.

Asentí apenada.

En eso, escuchamos que la puerta de mi oficina se abrió, y hasta hoy no se ha perdido la costumbre de entrar sin tocar.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —El causante de mi dolor y dicha entró, demasiado feliz sabiendo cómo me dejó.

—No, pasa. Justo hablábamos de ti —Sonreí.

—Si no necesita algo más, jefa, me voy. Los dejo solos —Tenten se levantó de la silla y caminó pasando por un lado de Naruto—. Y tú, controla tus hormonas.

Naruto me miró confuso para después acercarse.

—¿Hablaban de mí? Espero que haya sido bueno.

Me levanté de mi asiento para poder abrazarlo, pero él intentó cargarme para subirme al escritorio.

—No, no, espera ¡¿Qué haces?! —Coloqué mis manos sobre mi falda para que no la subiera, porque eso estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? —Intentaba desabotonar mi blusa—. Me debes algo, te escapaste esta mañana, así que vengo por lo que es mío.

—¡No, Naruto, para!

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo aparté.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! no es la primera vez que lo hacemos en tu oficina, y no te preocupes, esta vez sí aseguré la puerta.

Cómo olvidar aquella vez donde casi nos encontraba Tenten en una situación tan comprometedora y vergonzosa.

—No es eso —Desvié la mirada algo sonrojada, odio hablar de estos temas—. Es sólo que, m-me arde… ya sabes, eso —Señalé mi entrepierna.

—¡¿De verdad?! Déjame ver —Subió mi falda, yo trataba de impedirlo, pero claro que no iba a poder contra su terquedad—. ¡Hinata, quita las manos! Tengo que ver para asegurarme de que estés bien —Sí, claro.

Y luego de unos segundos ahí estaba yo otra vez, haciendo lo que él quería… Estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio un poco inclinada hacia atrás con las piernas dobladas y abiertas, sin bragas, mientras, según él, me examinaba ¡Que vergonzoso! No podía ni mirar lo que hacía.

Podía sentir sus dedos acariciarme suavemente, estoy completamente segura de que eso no lo haría un ginecólogo… a menos que quisiera follarme.

—Sólo tienes un poco rojo, no parece haber un daño fuerte. No tienes por qué preocuparte… —Dejó de hablar y yo abrí los ojos, miré que seguía en la misma posición, viéndome allí.

Su voz más áspera de lo normal, su mano apretando mi muslo, la mirada abrasadora… sabía lo que estaba por hacer.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Tenía que preguntar, aunque podía adivinarlo. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿lo iba a permitir?

No me respondió de inmediato, pero lo hizo.

—Nada, es sólo que… tienes una vagina muy bonita, en realidad es muy hermosa —¿Qué?... Me miró a los ojos por unos segundos. ¡Maldición! creo que sí lo voy a permitir—. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo ¿verdad? —No me dio tiempo de responder cuando bajó de nuevo.

—¡N-No! ¡No lo hagas… aah! —Gemí, apretando los labios. Lo sentí lamer mi intimidad, y lo dejé hacerlo. No tenía muchas fuerzas y no iba a poder apartarlo. Sin embargo, también sabía que si le decía fuertemente _no quiero hacerlo_ , él lo respetaría y se apartaría. Pero, se sintió tan bien que deseé que continuara.

Se detuvo después de un muy corto lapso. Se puso de pie, y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Recobré la poca conciencia que me quedaba, dándome cuenta de que esto estaba mal en muchos sentidos.

—Tú también lo quieres, me di cuenta cuando revisé y vi lo mojada que estabas. Prometo que será lento, trataré de que no te duela.

Me besó de manera sumamente tierna y delicada que termine cediendo. Comenzó a introducirse en mí como lo prometió, demasiado lento, tan despacio que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Me sentía torturada. Lo abracé y apreté con mis piernas a su alrededor, me dolió un poco pero lo deseaba más fuerte, y creo que él se dio cuenta de eso.

—Pídemelo —Sonrió de una forma malvada. Sólo me hizo desearlo más.

—Po-Por favor —Cerré los ojos—. Más, más rápido —Escuché una risilla complaciente, después comenzó a acelerar los movimientos.

Trataba de ahogar mis sonidos, preocupándome de lo que pasara afuera. ¡Estamos en mi oficina! Y en horas de trabajo.

Naruto me besó con más fuerza hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, aumentó la velocidad mientras me apretaba de las nalgas acercándome más a él. Estaba en el límite. No podía más y él tampoco.

—Hinata, necesito tu firma en… estos… —Volteé rápidamente sobre mi hombro. Mi secretaria entró y quedó paralizada, de inmediato se tapó los ojos y yo me aferré a Naruto escondiéndome en su cuello—. ¡Son unos pervertidos! —Continuaba cubriéndose, pero no salía de ahí. Y lo peor apenas venia.

—Naruto te necesito urgente en… —Ahora era mi jefe, y suegro, el que entraba. Aunque yo estuviera dándoles la espalda, sé que era Minato porque reconozco su voz—. Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas terminar unos asuntos, no pensé que te refirieras a esto, hijo —dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Yo intentaba apartar a Naruto, pero él no me dejaba —No te muevas, lo vas a empeorar —me lo dijo susurrando y sin moverse.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza.

—Hinata… —¡Oh no! ¡¿Ahora mi primo?! Pude ver a Naruto palidecer— ¡Estás muerto, Uzumaki!

Por suerte Minato lo detuvo y sacó a ambos de la oficina, pues no quería que sus clientes vieran al vicepresidente ser perseguido por la empresa con los pantalones abajo.

.

..

...

...

...

 **¡Por Dios que no me gusta escribir esto! *Se muere de vergüenza***


	18. Capítulo 16

**Naruto.**

—Entonces… —Suigetsu preguntaba con una expresión claramente burlesca en su feo rostro—. El gran Naruto Uzumaki, el que juró que tenía a una mujer enamorada, ¿ahora duerme en un triste cuarto de hotel?

Bebí un sorbo a la botella y la volví a dejar en el mostrador.

—Sí, así dije —Crucé los brazos sobre la barra y recargué mi barbilla en ellos.

Neji me arrebató la botella y le dió un gran trago.

Te lo mereces. Si no fuera porque me caes bien, ya te hubiera golpeado.

Cruelmente, estaba en su derecho. Me lo merecía, necesitaba un buen golpe que funja como karma.

Hinata está enojada conmigo y tiene razón de estarlo. En su momento pensé que sería divertido aprovecharse de la situación, pero ahora me arrepiento, quiero regresar con ella. Ya no quiero que me ignore en el trabajo ¡Y me mata que no responda a mis mensajes!

Hace un mes comenzamos a vivir juntos y todo iba de maravilla. Jamás pensé que alguien me llenara tanto como ella lo hace, es mi complemento, mi bastón y la mujer que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. De verdad no sé qué haría sin ella.

Todavía recuerdo el día que pensaba irme y dejarla, me aterra imaginar que todo lo que ha pasado después sea sólo un sueño y que al despertar me encuentre a kilómetros alejado de su lado, de su calor y su compañía.

En este tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi confidente. Y es totalmente indudable que ella siente y piensa lo mismo, se le nota en el brillo de sus ojos al verme entrar a su oficina, o en la sonrisa que me regala al despertar, en la alegría con la que sirve el desayuno y sobre todo en la pasión y el cariño con el que se entrega a mí. Nunca pensé que estaría tan enamorado. Me siento querido, me siento bien.

Pero justo ahora me siento miserable.

Hinata me ha dado el peor castigo que me pudo poner; la temible ley del hielo.

Además de que me corrió de la casa.

Hinata, últimamente, tiene mucho trabajo y el tiempo que me dedica a mí ha disminuido, eso me hace sentir reemplazado. Tampoco me puedo quejar tanto, es una excelente directora creativa y ha dirigido los mejores comerciales que produce la empresa, es debido a su empeño en el trabajo que se encuentra más ocupada que antes.

¡Pero yo también necesito la atención de ella!

Y en un intento por tenerla más tiempo conmigo, cometí un error…

Hace unos días tuve un pequeño accidente doméstico. No diré cómo porque me sentiría más tonto. El punto es que me disloqué la rodilla, fui al hospital, pero por suerte todo volvió a su lugar de inmediato. No fue nada grave para preocuparse, solo me iban a vendar y tenía que reposar unos días. Fue mínimo el daño, casi nada… pero Hinata no lo sabía.

Entonces tuve que fingir algo de dolor, bueno en realidad mucho dolor, tanto que llegué a rodar por el suelo y llorar de la exageración. Recuerdo las exactas palabras del médico: "Si le inmovilizo la pierna ¿dejara de hacer el ridículo?"

Fue así que llegué a casa en silla de ruedas y haciéndome el sufrido.

Hinata estaba tan preocupada por mí que dejó parte de su trabajo a Neji y a Tenten para que le ayudaran, mientras ella me entendía y cuidaba. Debo admitir que también fue un tanto aburrido, porque me dieron incapacidad en el trabajo, y durante el tiempo en que Hinata tenía que ir a la empresa era muy tedioso. Pero utilizaba ese rato a solas para quitar el yeso y caminar tranquilamente.

El sexo era de lo mejor. Ella siempre se preocupada por no hacerme daño y se encargaba de todo, aunque a veces me daban ganas de tomar el control, ¡Pero no! Tenía que seguir en el papel de enfermo.

Hinata no sospechaba nada, hasta esa noche… Ella estaba profundamente dormida, hacía un calor del demonio y mi pierna me picaba ¡no soportaba tanta comezón! Despacio y con cautela quité su cabeza de mi brazo para poder levantarme. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y me quité la estorbosa cosa, estiré la pierna y suspiré de alivio al poder rascarme.

Mi estómago rugió y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Abrí la nevera y preparé lo más rápido y fácil que pude. Me serví un vaso de leche y comí un emparedado. Cuando quedé satisfecho regrese al dormitorio. Eché el último pedazo de sándwich a mi boca y entré silencioso a la habitación. Y entonces Hinata encendió la luz…

—Me quieres explicar que significa esto —Apuntaba a la férula que debería llevar puesta, y ella no lucía muy feliz que digamos.

Me quedé sin habla, movía la boca pero no salían palabras, más bien no había pensado en ninguna

—Ehh, este… No creerás lo que pasó, resulta que… ¡Es un milagro, ya puedo caminar! ¿No te alegra? —Hinata unió más su entrecejo antes de sacarme de la habitación.

Y fue por eso que me mandó a dormir lejos. Pensé que sería un día o unas horas, pero ya pasó una semana ¡No puede estar enojada para toda la vida! tampoco era para tanto la broma, ¿no?

Mis amigos me invitaron al bar para que me distrajera un rato e intentara animarme.

—Hinata te quiere. Está enamorada de ti. Sólo está molesta porque la engañaste e interrumpiste su trabajo, eso lo que más le molesta —Estoy seguro de que Neji intentaba reprenderme, aún sigue enojado por el momento incómodo que pasamos en la oficina de Hinata.

—Entiendo perfectamente, me siento como basura —Recargué mi frente en la barra—. Después del primer día pude parar y seguramente lo tomaría de buena manera. ¡Pero es que los orales que hacía para no lastimarme eran…! —Dejé de hablar cuando recordé con quién me desahogaba.

Levanté la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca tensa.

—¡Uzumaki! —Neji me agarró fuerte del cuello de la camisa y me sacudía bruscamente—. ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

—Oigan —Escuché la voz de Suigetsu pero estaba más concentrado en esquivar la saliva que escupía Neji al gritarme.

—¡Yo mismo me encargaré de quitarte lo mañoso! —La gente miraba la escena y el bartender ya estaba por llamar a seguridad.

—¡Escuchen por una vez en su vida, par de tarados! —Neji dejó de lado su intento de asesinato y dedicamos la misma mirada al estúpido ese—. Compórtense o nos echarán y será el tercer bar al que nos prohíban la entrada.

El tío de mis futuros hijos decidió soltarme, sin antes hacer una seña de "te estoy vigilando" con dos dedos.

—Esta vez te pasaste, Neji. Pensé que realmente me querías matar, no juegues con eso.

—No estaba jugando —Volvió su mirada al bartender y pidió otra botella. Yo tragué duro.

—Oigan, cavernícolas —Este tipo ya me estaba cansando con tanto insulto, si no fuera el novio de mi prima…— ¿Esa no es Sakura?

Mi molestia desapareció y los tres enfocamos a una de las mesas del rincón.

Suigetsu estaba en lo correcto, era Sakura.

—Si es ella —Neji dejó de mirar—. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con su persona.

—Se ve mal… —El comentario de mi Suigetsu me hizo pensar.

Sakura tomó lo que parecía un shot de tequila. Se levantó y salió del bar, pude ver que estaba llorando.

—Deberíamos ver que este bien —Sé que hizo mucho daño a Hinata, pero de una u otra forma fue una gran amiga para mí y no deseo que le suceda nada malo.

—Hazlo tú —Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Que malos son!

Me levanté y caminé en la dirección por donde había salido. La vi cruzar la calle, la seguí y terminó por sentarse en una banca de un parque. Tapaba su rostro con sus manos y podía escucharla sollozar.

—¿Sakura, estas bien? —Aparecí y ella dió un brinco de asombro.

—¡Naruto, eres tú!... —Limpió sus mejillas mojadas—. Tanto tiempo… Ven, siéntate —Se movió dándome espacio—. Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte. Cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de ti? —Mostraba una sonrisa que no me convencía del todo.

—Pues, me encuentro bien. Soy vicepresidente de la casa productora y… —Ella asentía felizmente— Estoy viviendo con Hinata —Su sonrisa bajó de nivel pero no desaparecía, en realidad era incómodo mencionarla, pero es mi novia, mi mujer, y todo el mundo lo tiene que saber.

—Ya veo, o sea que están juntos… Hinata, ella… ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien, todo marcha de maravilla. Bueno, precisamente hoy no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ustedes pelearon?

—No fue pelea como tal, es solo que está algo molesta y le di un poco de espacio. Pero nada de qué preocuparse.

—Oh, me alegra —Entrelazó las manos a la altura de las rodillas—. Naruto, yo… sé que le causé una herida a Hinata, seguramente irreparable. Pero, estoy arrepentida —Su tono de voz sonaba bastante decaído—. Sé que no tengo perdón, pero en verdad quisiera hablar con ella y por lo menos disculparme.

—Estoy seguro de que ella te escuchará con mucho gusto. Así como recuperó la amistad de Ino, puede recuperar la tuya. No eres mala persona, Sakura, es solo que estás cegada por un amor enfermizo no correspondido —Su mirada se fijó en mí, enseguida me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estaba —Enfatizó—. Con el tiempo, entendí que lo que sentía por Sasuke no era precisamente amor, por lo menos del bueno no. No entendía cómo era posible que una persona que me hiriera tanto podía gustarme. Me dañó en más de mil formas y aun así seguía buscándolo, quería ganarme su cariño, el cariño que le pertenecía a otra —Susurró lo último.

—Me alegra que al fin abrieras los ojos.

—Lo sé, tantas veces me lo dijiste —Elevó la vista al cielo y suspiró—. Si tan solo hubiera mirado a mi lado a tiempo —Ella me miró y volvió a sonreír—. Debí escucharte cuando pude, tal vez… todo sería diferente… Si no me hubiera metido en medio de Hinata y Sasuke, probablemente ellos seguirían juntos —Fue algo desagradable escuchar ese comentario, no me gustó nada—. Naruto, tú eres un buen hombre, demasiado a decir verdad. Mereces ser feliz, con quien tú quieras. Eras mi mejor amigo, de hecho el único que tenía y, quisiera poder entrar en tu círculo de nuevo.

—Independientemente de lo que haya sido en el pasado, no debe afectarnos ahora. Tenemos que seguir avanzando y perdonar es uno de los pasos a seguir, claro que yo no tengo nada que perdonar. Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, pero creo necesario que hables con Hinata, no quiero tener problemas con ella o secretos, ¿me entiendes?

—Entiendo... por eso quiero verla y disculparme. Y si se puede quiero arreglar las cosas —Sonaba tan dolida, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella y lo que dijo respecto a Sasuke se oía muy convincente. En verdad creo que cambió.

Los dos estábamos en silencio, ella no dejaba de sonreír y yo hacía lo mismo, me alegraba la idea de tener a una amiga de vuelta.

Mi teléfono vibró y al ver de quien era el mensaje de texto no dudé en abrirlo.

" _Naruto, ven a casa pronto. Pero con cuidado, no te preocupes que no es grave"_

¡Era Hinata! ¡Por fin me levantaría el castigo!

Me puse de pie inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Me tengo que ir, después hablamos.

—¡Espera…! —Me tomó del brazo—. ¿Me das tu número? —Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, me pareció extraño, supongo que fue por el alcohol que bebió.

—Seguro —Tomé su móvil y anoté mi número. Me despedí con la mano y me fui a toda prisa.

Después de un rato manejando, lleguá a mi casa. Entré apresurado y la encontré de pie, en medio de la sala, con ambas manos escondidas detrás y esa dulce mirada que recordaba. Fue como si supiera que había llegado.

—¡¿Todo bien?! ¡¿No estás herida, no te paso nada?! —Me acerqué a ella, a pesar de que el mensaje decía que no era nada grave no pude evitar ponerme nervioso.

—Sí me pasó algo, y es tu culpa —Sus ojos cambiaron a cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar.

Entré en pánico.

Extendió su brazo izquierdo y sostenía algo en la mano, lo mostró frente a mi cara.

—¡Hinata! ¡No me digas que eso es…! —Era lo que pensaba, y había dos líneas bien marcadas.

—Sí, Naruto ¡Vamos a ser papás! —Soltó lo que ya sospechaba. No dije nada, yo estaba completamente helado—. ¿No te gusto la noticia? —dijo seguido de un puchero bastante tierno a mi parecer. Comencé a sonreír y reír como loco.

—¡Claro que me encanta! —La abracé y la elevé un poco— ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra! —Ella comenzó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, correspondió fuertemente el abrazo—. ¡Te amo, Hinata! ¡Te amo como nunca he amado nadie!

—Yo también te amo, Naruto —La bajé y me separé un poco sin soltarla. Seguía eufórico, pero no quería lastimar a mi hijo o hija— ¿Puedes regresar conmigo? Te he extrañado mucho.

—Ya no me iré a ningún lado. No importa lo berrinchuda y enojona que te pongas, no te desharás de mí, nunca.


	19. Capítulo 17

**Hinata.**

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana y tenía muchas náuseas y… la semana pasada había tenido la sensación de que ocurría algo. Así que hice que Tenten me trajera un test de embarazo y, descubrí que voy a tener un hijo.

Lo primero que pensé fue, ¿en serio, justo ahora?

No sé para qué trata de prepararme Dios, porque sé que todo en mi vida es por una razón, pero, ¡vaya! ¿de veras? Es una locura, no estaba preparada para una noticia así.

No quiero que la gente me entienda mal, no quiero hacer parecer que no estoy feliz. Al contrario, me alegra mucho saber que la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad para poder ser madre. Pero, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, mi tiempo es tan reducido y el trabajo tan asfixiante que, sinceramente, me aterra mucho tener un bebé.

Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde esa noticia. Aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé, hoy precisamente lo sabremos y estoy muy emocionada. Todo a mí alrededor está marchando de maravilla. El trabajo está en su auge. Mi relación con Ino mejoró todo este tiempo, y actualmente le he dado una oportunidad a Sakura.

Creo en que Sakura haya cambiado. Es notoriamente otra persona, siempre preocupada por nosotros, es amable y sincera. Al principio tuve una chispa de desconfianza, pero con los días demostró que la gente puede cambiar de opinión.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten, pelean todo el tiempo por quién será la madrina de mi hijo. Yo, solo dejo que discutan, porque se perfectamente a quien le pertenece ese puesto. Estoy completamente segura de que Karin va a ser una segunda madre para él o ella.

Mi relación con Naruto cada vez se fortalece más, se hace más fuerte, irrompible. Estar embarazada es muy parecido a enamorarse otra vez. Estás tan sensible, tan contenta. No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo que significa tener un bebe creciendo dentro de mí. Y claro, quiero gritarlo y contárselo a todos, pero tengo que asegurarte que todo esté bien.

A causa de mi primer embarazo fallido, me asustaba hacer planes, pero recuerdo ir al médico, y él me dijo: "Escucha, tienes que olvidarlo, dejar ir tus recuerdos. Estás sana, tu bebé está sano. Si se supone que este bebé llegue aquí, el bebé va a llegar, y tú no tienes que pensar en ello. Ve a hacer todo lo que has estado haciendo sin preocuparte y estarás bien"

Todas mis preocupaciones, noches de desvelo, el tiempo invertido pensando en eso, las dejé atrás. Sé cuándo rendirme, y no es ahora. Con suerte tomaré las decisiones correctas para mí, Naruto y el bebé.

Continuaré con mi trabajo, esforzándome al límite como todos los días. Le dedicaré tiempo a mis amistades y a mi familia. Y sobre todo, dedicaré tiempo a mi pareja, al hombre que elegí para estar con él toda la vida, el padre de mi hijo.

"A quien se le ha dado mucho, mucho se demandará en él"

Cuando sentí al bebé patear por primera vez, me hizo llorar. Pateó cinco veces, y estaba tan entusiasmada. Estuve esperando ese momento, tanto que quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Por suerte Naruto estaba conmigo para sentirlo, fue tan hermoso.

Creo que estar con Naruto no es tanto como una coincidencia. Nos conectamos por tener estilos de vidas similares, pero también nos conectamos a nivel espiritual. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas. Me enseñó a ser mujer, a vivir, a ser amiga. Me ha dado tanto, y cada día que pasa estoy más enamorada de él.

Espero recordar esto cuando llegue el bebé y las cosas se compliquen, porque será una gran adaptación.

¡Claro que tengo miedo! Todo el tiempo escucho a las mujeres decir: "Es un dolor pasajero, no pasa nada". Yo decía: "Estoy aterrada".

Respeto mucho a las madres y a las mujeres, y poder tener la experiencia de traer vida al mundo, si es que se tiene la fortuna de hacerlo, es algo que nunca daría por seguro especialmente tras perder un bebé. El dolor y el trauma que eso causa hacen que signifique mucho más estar embarazada ahora.

Mi consuelo es pensar que estoy hecha para esto. Me crearon para esto que va más allá de mí. Nací para esto. Mi cuerpo hará lo que se supone que haga. Debo dejarlo ser y relajarme.

Cada persona, cada relación, todo está allí por una razón…

Mi madre me enseñó todo con su ejemplo, era una mujer fenomenal, y siempre me decía que mi abuela rezó por ella, y ella es el resultado de esas plegarias. Y mi madre rezaba por mí todo el tiempo, y yo rezo por este bebé todo el tiempo. Confió en que todo saldrá bien y podré conocer a mi bebé muy pronto… pero si no es así, será un golpe que no podré superar.

—Bien, aplicaré el gel sobre el vientre, sentirá algo helado. —Naruto sostenía mi mano mientras yo estaba recostada en la camilla y el doctor me hablaba.

Sentí frio en mi estómago, después el médico comenzó a mover un aparato. Mi mano estaba temblando, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos entre alegría, emoción, y miedo…

—Todo va a estar bien —Naruto acarició mi cabeza y yo le sonreí. Que él esté conmigo me tranquiliza mucho.

El medico chasqueo la lengua y se acercó más a la pantalla.

—Hay algo muy raro aquí.

Al escuchar eso Naruto apretó más mi mano, es como si adivinara mi reacción. He temido durante todo este tiempo que algo saliera mal, que todo el proceso que he pasado se borre en cuestión de segundos.

—¡¿Qué pasa, doctor?! ¡¿Qué tiene mi bebé?! —Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada malo —respondió. Seguía moviendo el aparato—. Bueno, parece ser que tenemos un varón. Es un niño y muy sano.

Mi serenidad volvió acompañada de una gran emoción hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Naruto. Sé que su sueño era tener un niño así que seguramente estaba igual de feliz que yo.

—Muy seguro. Aquí se ve claramente, nos está mostrando su sexualidad sin pudor.

Ambos reímos.

Estaba tan contenta, no tengo palabras para expresar la emoción que sentí en ese momento. Seguramente Naruto ya sentía orgullo de su hijo

—Ahora bien, vamos con el otro —dijo el médico mientras veía la pantalla. Naruto y yo nos miramos extrañados—. Y, es una niña, muy sana también. Felicidades, señores, tendrán gemelos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, si pensaba que tener un hijo ya era complicado, tener dos de una sola vez era mucho más difícil. Pero sería el doble de felicidad, eso lo tenía claro.

—Ge-gemelos —pronunció Naruto débilmente, su color se había ido y cuando menos lo espere aflojó su mano y cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Naruto.**

Los bebés llegarán pronto. Me siento ansioso. Prácticamente, tenemos poco tiempo de libertad, un mes y algunas semanas. Son los días más responsables por nosotros.

El trabajo no será nada comparado con tener dos hijos. Tengo que admitir que me obsesioné respecto al tema. Estos últimos meses me dedique a llenar la habitación de los gemelos con juguetes, adornos y accesorios rosas y azules.

Esto de la paternidad me está cayendo de maravilla, y sé que Hinata se siente muy maternal. Siempre trato de complacerla y cuidarla todo el tiempo, por el más mínimo malestar que tenga o el antojo más raro y difícil de encontrar. Es lo que tiene que hacer un buen novio. Sí, novio. Aún no le he pedido matrimonio, solo estoy esperando el momento indicado.

Ahora que todos saben que serán dos, hay una pelea interminable por elegir nombres, creo fue un error pedir ayuda. Mis padres están emocionados de ser abuelos por primera vez. Mi suegro acaba de llegar a la ciudad, pues quiere estar presente cuando nazcan. La molesta de Karin reclamó a la niña como su ahijada, y Hinata sin dudarlo dijo que sí, incluso siento un poco de celos de su relación, son muy cercanas. De igual manera, queda el varón, por el cual seguir peleando.

Sakura se ofreció a ser la niñera de ellos, en ayudarme a cuidar de Hinata durante la cuarentena. Y sobre todo, según ella, a apartarla de mí cuando la miro con ojos lujuriosos. Creo que por su comportamiento se merece ser la madrina del niño, pero eso lo pensaremos después.

Hinata está por cumplir los ocho meses. Su embarazo es muy notorio, mucho ¡Su barriga es enorme! La admiro tanto, porque debe ser difícil cargar con peso extra, y no me refiero solo al de llevar dos hijos míos en su vientre, sino que al tamaño exagerado de sus senos, se hicieron muchísimo más grandes de lo que ya eran.

Todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, me hace pensar en lo afortunado que soy. Tengo a la mujer que amo y ahora me convertirá en papá ¡Es increíble! ¡Totalmente increíble! ¡Esto es vida!

Hace unos días, Hinata hizo varias llamadas, contactó a familiares y amigos. Dijo que tenía una sorpresa, y por más que insistí no logré sacarle nada de información.

Y aquí estamos todos. Reunidos en el comedor de mi casa. Mis padres, la familia de Hinata y nuestros amigos en común.

Yo, no podía dejar de verla, se miraba tan hermosa, el cabello suelto como me gusta. Un vestido muy ajustado que hace resaltar lo grande de su estómago. Lo cual es raro, porque durante todo su embarazo a usado ropas anchas y cómodas.

—No sé por dónde empezar —Hinata se puso de pie—. Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar acá. Muchos de ustedes recibieron la llamada de última hora, y sé que tuvieron que dejar un par de cosas para venir. Esto no sería nada sin todos ustedes. Todos están aquí porque son tan especiales para Naruto y, por lo tanto, para mí. Yo quiero a quien él quiera.

Se detuvo y suspiró inmensamente. Me miró con esos ojos que hacen que mi corazón se acelere con locura, y me dijo:

—Esto no es nada comparado a lo que has hecho por mí… Me has enseñado tantas cosas; a pelear por lo que creo, a tener mis estándares… Me has dado tanto que… esto no es suficiente, no hay suficiente que pueda darte…

Conforme iba hablando, podía percibir que luchaba internamente para que no se quebrara su voz. Mi piel se erizaba cada vez más.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, y cada día que pasa estoy más enamorada de ti. Y quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida contigo. Le doy gracias a Dios por ti todos los días.

Escuchaba la nariz llena de mocos de Karin, y los pequeños sollozos de mi madre. Pero no dejaba de mirarle a ella, de grabar en mi memoria cada detalle, cada palabra, cada suspiro…

—Solía temer que la gente pensara mal de mí, que yo era muy difícil o muy crítica, y… eso ya no me importa, en tanto sea por la razón correcta. Y eso lo aprendí de ti.

Mojaba sus labios consecutivamente, cada vez que hacia una pausa. Sus mejillas permanecían rosadas y sus pupilas brillaban por el líquido en ellas.

—Espero que siempre sigamos como equipo, porque estamos conectados de verdad, nos comunicamos realmente bien, nos entendemos por completo, nos apoyamos y nos necesitamos —Acaricio su estómago—. Estos bebés me han hecho amarte más de lo que nunca creí amar a otro ser humano… Te amo demasiado que, no sé cómo describirlo, pero siento que casi somos uno mismo, nosotros cuatro.

—Yo también te amo —Fue lo único que pude decir en todo el rato. El nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar más.

—Y bueno… Por todo lo anterior, y muchas cosas más que no me tomaría el tiempo en decirlas… Naruto Uzumaki… —Mi padre carraspeó y la veía afligido—. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… —corrigió. Papá sonrió. Karin aventó un objeto y Hinata lo atrapó—. Tú… ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Abrió una caja negra con terciopelo rojo y un anillo dentro. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eso lo debería decir yo, no ella!—. Y no digas que esto lo deberías pedir tú, sonaría muy mal de tu parte —Y entonces reaccioné, no había dicho nada aun—. ¿Qué dices?

Sin responder, sin decir algo, me levanté de la silla y fui a su lado rápidamente. La abracé con fuerza, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo —¡Claro que sí! —dije casi en un grito.

Nuestros amigos y familia comenzaron a aplaudir. Ino, Karin, Tenten, Sakura y mamá no paraban de llorar. Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. Incluso el señor Hiashi, quien al principio me intimido un poco, que digo un poco, se acercó a mí y me agradeció por todo lo que he hecho por su hija. Prácticamente dijo que me la entregaba —aunque ya estaba más que entregada— y que confiaba en que la hiciera feliz y cuidara de ella.

Por cuestión del embarazo, era claro que la boda no sería hasta después del nacimiento de los mellizos, y por mí no había problema alguno. Así tenga que esperarla la vida entera, aquí estaré.

 **{…}**

Ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido. Sakura y Karin se quedaron para ayudarnos en levantar la mesa y dejar limpio.

Y el ambiente de tensión lo podían sentir hasta los bebés.

Está clarísimo que esas dos no se llevan nada bien. Karin no puede ver ni en pintura a Sakura, y Sakura hace como que Karin no existe. Mi prima es muy sobreprotectora con Hinata, y supongo que no confía del todo bien en la mujer que la lastimó en el pasado.

Sakura salió un momento a tirar la basura y Karin no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hablar con nosotros.

—No deberían darle tanta confianza a esa —Acomodó sus anteojos y llevó su mano a su cintura.

—No hables así. Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, estoy muy segura de que ya no es la misma Sakura de antes. —Hinata se levantó de su silla y presiono su vientre.

—¿Entonces, por qué mi detector de mierda sigue en rojo?

—Creo que más bien es tu detector de celos. Solo te molesta porque pasa mucho tiempo con Hinata, y no quieres que te la robe —dije burlándome.

—Mejor dicho, ella quiere robar algo —murmuró, y sigo sin entender a qué se refería. Observó su reloj en la muñeca y pegó un brinco— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Suigetsu me está esperando desde hace una hora!

—Está bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de recoger todo —le dije. Karin asintió agradecida, dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y salió deprisa.

—Ve a descansar, solo falta lavar los platos y eso lo hago rápido —Rodeé a Hinata por el cuello y bese su frente.

—Sí, Hinata, ve a recostarte, yo le voy a ayudar —Sakura, quien ya había regresado, repitió el mismo gesto que Karin. Hina se despidió y fue a nuestra habitación.

 **{…}**

Yo enjuagaba y Sakura secaba la vajilla. Así terminaríamos mas rápido, ella se iría y yo podría estar un tiempo a solas con mi futura esposa.

—Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Seguía concentrado en los platos.

—¿No crees que hacemos buen equipo? —Su voz era más, dulce.

La miré de reojo y pude ver su rubor. Últimamente se sonroja cuando habla conmigo, es un poco incómodo, pero no me alarma.

—¿Ehh? Claro… Supongo —respondí sin más, suponiendo que se refería a lavar platos y vasos.

—Ahora con el embarazo debe ser difícil para ti, ya sabes, eso de la abstinencia. Hinata varias veces nos ha platicado de cómo eres en la cama —¡¿Qué Hinata… qué?! Sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

Terminé con el último cubierto y sequé mis manos.

—¿P-Por qué dices que es difícil? —Guardé algunas cosas en la nevera y cuando me di la vuelta tenía a Sakura de frente.

—Porque, siendo un hombre tan… apasionado, supongo que debes estar necesitado ahora mismo. Entiendo que Hinata no te provoque deseo o excitación por su estado y…

Interrumpí.

—¡Oh, no! No es así, yo quiero a Hinata, y esperaré lo que tenga que esperar —Quería retroceder más por la perturbadora cercanía de Sakura pero no podía, mi espalda estaba tocando el refrigerador.

Ella reía con sutileza. Se acercaba cada vez más.

—¡Te imaginas…! Si yo no hubiera estado cegada todo el tiempo con Sasuke y te hubiese hecho caso al principio, posiblemente yo sería la que te diera hijos —decía, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con el botón de mi camisa.

De inmediato la aparté, porque eso no me parecía correcto. Si Hinata nos viera en esta situación seguramente pensaría mal.

—Bueno, tal vez no sería así —dije, y como pude di la vuelta para no seguir acorralado—. Mira la hora que es —Mostré mi reloj imaginario y comencé a caminar en reversa para salir de la cocina—. Es mejor que te vayas, y-yo tengo que ir a ver como esta Hinata.

—¡Está bien! —respondió felizmente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Todo fue tan… ¡Raro!

 **{…}**

Después del momento tan incómodo con Sakura, por fin pude relajarme y regresar a la recamara.

Hinata se estaba observando en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Acariciaba su estómago abultado, sus pechos y las caderas. Inhaló y exhaló tranquila y pude escucharla decir: —Los amo mucho, bebés, pero roban el oxígeno de mamá.

Llegué con ella y la tomé por sorpresa abrazándola desde atrás. Después de eso se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡Vamos de inmediato al doctor!

—¡No es eso! —Se descubrió el rostro y hacia un puchero, sabiendo que es mi debilidad— ¡Ya no me vas a querer porque estoy muy gorda!

Reí ante esa declaración tan tierna.

—No estás gorda. ¿Llevar a dos bebés dentro de ti no te dice algo?

—¡Ya no te voy a gustar! —Se giró e intentaba apartarme haciendo uno de los tantos berrinches que me parecían lindos— ¡Hace mucho que no me tocas!

—Pero es porque no quiero lastimarte, ni a ellos. Fue tu idea ¿recuerdas?

Puse mi mano en su vientre. Ella suspiró derrotada.

—Sakura me dijo que cuando se tiene hijos el romance desaparece. Me volveré fodonga, mi cuerpo se hará más grande, flácido, y así no vas a querer estar conmigo.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo equivocada que estás? —Con fuerza tiré de la parte de arriba del vestido, rasgándolo, partiéndolo en dos. Creo que exageré.

Hinata gritó espantada.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Tapaba sus pechos con sus brazos, estaba roja completamente.

Quité la mano de ellos y acerqué mi boca a su pezón para lamerlo. La escuché gemir cuando succione de él. La empujé a la pared y metí la mano dentro de sus bragas, apretándola.

Con una mano la tomé de la espalda y con la otra de las piernas. La llevé directo a la cama y la deposité en ella.

—Espérame un momento —Hinata asintió.

Me levanté de un salto y fui directo al baño. Buena hora para que mi vejiga me exigiera vaciarla, quería vaciarme pero de otra forma.

Me apresuré lo más que pude, y cuando regresé, ya estaba dormida.

Coloqué las manos en mis caderas y suspiré bajando la cara: —Bueno, amigo, creo que estamos solos tú y yo.

Supongo que se siente muy cansada. Las últimas noches la única posición que encuentra para dormir sin molestia es estando casi sentada. Y ahora parece que encontró una buena posición, así que no la voy a molestar.

Apagué la luz de la recamara y arropé a Hinata con la cobija, me acosté a su lado abrazándola con cuidado para que no despertara. Luego de unos minutos el sueño me venció.

 **{…}**

—Prométeme que si necesitas algo me vas a llamar —Me despedía de Hinata por tercera vez en menos de un minuto—. Sakura no debe tardar en llegar, estarás sola por un rato ¿sí?

No quería dejar sola a Hinata, pero no me quedo de otra. Mi padre llamó muy preocupado, tendríamos una junta con Tsunade Senju y no traía buenas noticias. Karin estaba ocupada y Sakura dijo que estaba resolviendo unos asuntos, pero que en menos de una hora llegada para hacerle compañía con Hinata, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

La abrecé fuerte, le di muchos besos esparcidos por su rostro y me despedí de mis hijos. Por alguna razón no quería dejarlos, quería quedarme con ellos.

Llegué a la empresa. Estaba por iniciar la junta. Algo me inquietaba, era como un presentimiento, una sensación que me mantenía intranquilo. Me sudaban las manos, sentía que me ahogaba. Y entonces unas ganas enormes de hablar con Hinata me llegaron de la nada. Cuando tomé el móvil para marcar, Tsunade y sus abogados comenzaron a hablar. Tuve que dejar el teléfono.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era Sakura.

Ignoré la llamada.

Después los teléfonos de mi padre y mi madre comenzaron a sonar. Y el mío de nuevo, esta vez sin dudar respondí.

—Me permiten, debo contestar —Salí apurado— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

— _Escúchame atentamente —_ Sonaba nerviosa, su voz temblaba _— No q-quiero que te alteres, por favor… ¡Demonios, no sé cómo decírtelo!_

—Me estas asuntando.

— _E-Es… es Hinata… e-ella… —_ Sakura lloraba, y después terminó la oración.

Quede inmóvil, mirando algún punto en la pared. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y mi corazón amenazaba con colapsar.

Perdí la fuerza de mi mano y dejé caer el teléfono al suelo.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Diario de Sakura**

 _8 de agosto_

Querido diario.

Hoy inició el último ciclo de clases, al fin. Lo único bueno de este día fue que entraron alumnos nuevos, creo que transferidos o algo así. Es una pena que a mi amigo Naruto le hayan ganado el lugar. Me hubiera gustado mucho que estuviéramos en la misma clase, seguramente se llevaría bien con Hinata e Ino.

 _15 de agosto_

Hay un nuevo chico en clase, Sasuke, es de los transferidos y creo que fue quien le gano el puesto a Naruto. Durante todo el tiempo que lleva con nosotros no ha dejado de ver a Hinata, y eso me molesta un poco.

 _23 de agosto_

No entiendo qué me pasa cuando Sasuke coquetea con Hinata, me hace enojar mucho.

 _24 de septiembre_

A nadie le he contado sobre mis sentimientos por Sasuke, en verdad me gusta mucho, pero él claramente quiere a Hinata. Incluso ayer fue el cumpleaños de Ino y ella los puso a trabajar en pareja. Ino me tiene hasta la coronilla con su "Hinata y Sasuke hacen bonita pareja" ¡Agh, no sabe cómo me molesta!

 _30 de septiembre_

Todo el grupo fue de campamento a una montaña, excepto yo. Mal momento para enfermarme. Y sobre todo, detesto que Hinata y Sasuke van a tener tiempo a solas sin que pueda interrumpir. Tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo.

 _10 de octubre_

Hace unas semanas me enteré de que Naruto es familiar cercano de Karin. Así que le platiqué a mi muy buen amigo, para que le dijera a su primita, que la chica con la que compite en clase ha estado hablando muy mal de ella. Sé que es malo, pero es que Hinata me cae muy mal últimamente, no la soporto.

 _18 de octubre_

Estúpido día de mierda. Ahora los tortolitos formalizaron su noviazgo frente a todos, me molesta de sobremanera, me enerva la sangre que ella pueda tener lo que quiere y yo no. Si tan sólo pudiera romper su felicidad de alguna manera.

 _20 de octubre_

¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

Acompañé a Hinata y a Sasuke a celebrar su relación y, como esperaba, tomaron demasiado hasta perder el control. Hinata no podía mantenerse en pie, entonces la llevamos a su casa. Y como Sasuke estaba muy alcoholizado tuve que acompañarle a su departamento. Y todo salió como lo planeé, terminé en la cama de mi querido Uchiha. Fue sin duda la mejor noche de todas.

 _7 de noviembre_

Cada día soporto menos a Hinata, no la puedo ver, me fastidia su voz, su presencia ¡La odio!

Si puedo molestarla, lo haré sin dudarlo.

Sasuke y yo no hemos tenido sexo desde la primera vez, pero estoy buscando la manera de tenerlo para mí otra vez, necesito asegurarlo de alguna forma.

 _11 de noviembre_

Hoy fue un día estupendo. Sasuke me besó, y de nuevo tuvimos relaciones. Creo que él siente algo por mí. Eso me da esperanzas.

 _15 de noviembre_

Lo que me faltaba. Ino sospecha que entre Sasuke y yo pasa algo.

Lo único que se me ocurrió para no meterme en problemas fue meterle ideas en la cabeza a Hinata, lavarle el cerebro, convencerla de que es Ino la interesada en su novio, no yo.

 _25 de noviembre_

Sasuke vino a mi casa supuestamente a terminar con nuestro romance. Obviamente me opuse, porque entiendo que se siente atorado en su relación con Hinata y le da lástima dejarla. No permitiré que ella arruine nuestro amor.

 _19 de diciembre_

Hoy fue la graduación de la universidad y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que pasar la noche con mi Sasuke. Él dice que no me quiere, pero eso no piensa cuando me mete su lengua hasta la garganta. Somos el uno para el otro, de eso estoy segura.

 _25 de enero_

Hinata se comporta extraña, puedo asegurar que oculta algo. Ya no fuma, no bebe, pero no me importa.

Estaba pensando en presentarle a Naruto, a ver si de una vez deja tranquilo a mi Sasuke. Lo hubiera hecho pero el muy mal amigo se fue de la ciudad y no tuve la oportunidad de que se conocieran.

Tendré que pensar en otra forma de romper con esa relación.

 _26 de enero_

Hoy pondré en marcha mi plan, espero que todo salga bien para mí.

 _27 de enero_

Todo salió mejor de lo que pensé. Basto con poner unas gotitas de estupefacientes en la bebida de Sasuke para que perdiera la cabeza. Todo el tiempo pensó que yo era Hinata, y lo mejor fue que Ino también probó lo que preparé y terminamos los tres desnudos en la cama. Y como esperaba, Hinata nos encontró.

Ese fue el fin su ridícula relación.

 _29 de enero_

Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó hoy, Sasuke y yo discutimos por culpa de Hinata. Él me levantó la mano, me dio un bofetón. Claro que después se disculpó, pero eso no resuelve nada.

Todo lo que hice ¿valió la pena?

.

.

.

Cerré bruscamente el libro y lo aventé con fuerza contra el espejo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre ella?! ¡Te odio, Hinata! ¡Te odio! —Aventé al suelo mis cosas que estaban sobre el tocador.

¡¿Por qué tiene que tener todo lo que yo quiero?!

Primero el idiota de Sasuke, y ahora a Naruto.

Maldita sea la hora en que regresaste. ¡Mil veces maldita!

Y maldigo haber tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir lo que siento por Naruto.

Desearía nunca haberme interesado en Sasuke. Seguramente, desde la universidad o antes que volviera Hinata, yo me hubiese convertido en la novia de Naruto y seríamos muy felices.

¡¿Por qué tiene que estar con ella?!

¿Por qué ella puede ser feliz y yo no? ¡No la soporto, ojalá estuviera muerta!

Ella tiene todo lo que quiero. Un hombre que la ama, dos hijos en camino, una familia que la cuida y amigos que la quieren. Y yo tengo que fingir ser su amiga todos los días. Tengo que pretender que la quiero. Y sobre todo, tengo que soportar las acusaciones e insultos de la estúpida de Karin.

Tengo que hacer algo. No permitiré que me robe de nuevo la felicidad que me pertenece. Si Naruto no me hace caso por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

—¡Hinata, te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi vida y robar lo que es mío! ¡Lo juro!

Observé mi reflejo en el espejo roto. Recogí, con mi mano temblorosa, un pintalabios color rojo y lo apliqué en mi boca. Tomé un frasco de mi mejor perfume y lo rocié por mi cuello.

Sonreí.

—Si mis encantos funcionaron con Sasuke, lo harán con Naruto. Lo voy a seducir hasta que olvide el rostro y nombre de Hinata Hyuga. Será completamente mío.

Tomé mi bolso de mano y salí de mi casa.

Tengo que cuidar por un rato de Hinata, mientras Naruto está en una junta de trabajo, y en la primera oportunidad que se me presente pongo en marcha mi plan

Este sería el momento adecuado para que Sasuke apareciera y con mi ayuda revolviera las cosas… pero los milagros no existen y tengo que dejar de fantasear.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto. Estacioné el auto media cuadra antes y bajé, y… ¿Hinata?

—¿Qué hace saliendo de su casa?

Debería estar guardando reposo por su embarazo avanzado.

Me escondí para que no me viera, pues me intriga demasiado saber qué es lo que hace. Siguió caminando hasta cruzar la calle.

Mi cabello se movió por la ráfaga de viento que dejó un sujeto manejando como loco… ¿Pero qué le pasa? No se da cuenta que puede… ¡Oh, no puede ser!

—¡Hinata! —grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero fue en vano.

No sabía qué hacer, mis piernas no me respondían, mi hablar no actuaba. El automóvil dio en reversa y después aceleró, se escapó sin preocuparse por el daño. Muchas personas comenzaron a acercarse y a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que se tratara de un sueño. Pero no lo era.

 _¡Vamos, Sakura, haz algo!_

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y llegué a donde estaba ella.

Me puse en cuclillas. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

—N-Naruto, perdón —dijo con voz muy débil y cerró los ojos.

Traté de tranquilizarme a mí misma. En este estado y con los nervios no puedo ser de gran ayuda.

Escuché la sirena de la ambulancia acercándose. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Naruto ¡Mierda, no responde!

Llamé a Kushina y a Minato y nada. Y de nuevo regresé la llamada, esta vez sí respondió.

— _¿Qué sucede, Sakura?_

—Escúchame atentamente —Mi voz temblorosa me traicionaba— No q-quiero que te alteres, por favor… ¡Demonios, no sé cómo decírtelo!

— _Me estas asuntando._

—E-Es… es Hinata… e-ella… tuvo un accidente. La atropellaron, Naruto, y se ve muy mal.

Después de eso no respondió. La llamada se cortó por algún motivo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pido disculpas por el capítulo que se viene D: no me odien. ¡Los quiero!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. Capítulo 20

**Naruto.**

Estaba inmerso en la más absoluta oscuridad y no deseaba salir de ella. Tenía la sensación de que, al abrir los ojos, despertaría de la peor pesadilla que he tenido hasta hoy. Superando indudablemente a aquellas veces donde de niño despertaba gritando a las tres de la madrugada, porque podía sentir la respiración de alguien, o algo, en mi oreja. Eso no era ni una pizca peor que esto.

Podía sentir un malestar físico, como una resaca quizá, un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No, nada podía explicar el malestar, no podía compararlo.

Intenté sumergirme más aún en aquella oscuridad, pero unas manos me agarraron por el hombro y me agitaban. Con cada sacudida, una insoportable punzada de dolor me traspasaba la cabeza.

—¡Naruto, levántate! ¡Tienes que levantarte! —Era mi padre quien me tiraba del hombro.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sumergido en la penumbra.

Abrí los ojos al instante. Por un momento olvidé que estaba en la oficina y olvidé el tema de la junta de hace unos minutos, sólo era consciente de que me dolía la cabeza.

Mi papá me miraba.

Llanto, proveniente de alguna parte. Alguien lloraba y esa era mi madre.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero las piernas me fallaron. Y fui a parar de rodillas y manos al suelo. Una nueva punzada de dolor, y por un momento creí que el cráneo se me abriría como la cascara de un huevo.

Mi teléfono celular al lado mío, estrellado y la pantalla en negro. Mientras lo contemplaba, un súbito recuerdo irrumpió en mi cabeza como una bomba de gas toxico

— _¿Qué sucede, Sakura?— respondí la llamada._

— _Escúchame atentamente. No q-quiero que te alteres, por favor… ¡Demonios, no sé cómo decírtelo!_

— _Sakura, me estas asuntando._

Sentía que algo en mi garganta quería salir, como si me estuviese asfixiando con una semilla de durazno

— _E-Es… es Hinata… e-ella…_ _tuvo un a-accidente. La atropellaron, Naruto, y se ve muy mal_

Quede inmóvil, mirando algún punto en la pared. Mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y mi corazón amenazaba con colapsar.

Afloje la mano y deje caer el celular al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que mis rodillas lo hicieron

¡No lo pienses, Naruto! ¡No te atrevas a pensarlo! Traté de cerrar mi mente, por Dios que deseaba hacerlo.

—¡Naruto, tienes que reaccionar, tienes que levantarte! —Mi padre jadeante tiraba de mi—. ¡Kushina, tranquilízate, nuestro hijo nos necesita!

—Tienes razón, lo siento —Sentí el tacto de mi madre en mi espalda—. Naruto, tienes que ayudarnos, ponte de pie.

—Sí —Conseguí apoyar un pie en el suelo y me levanté.

Una mueca de dolor salió de mi rostro. Sentía el peso de mi cabeza como el de una bola de boliche. Me tambaleaba. Era como estar a bordo de un barco en aguas turbulentas.

Pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Creo que en ese punto mi cabeza aun no lo comprendía. Pensaba que se trataba de una mala pesadilla, que en realidad estaba durmiendo, junto a mi futura esposa y su abultado vientre, y pronto despertaría para prepararle el jugo de lima que tanto le gusta.

Mis ojos parecían como ríos desbordándose, mientras las palabras de Sakura, y ese recuerdo del cual había estado intentando huir, penetró en mi mente como una flecha en una manzana.

—¡Hinata…!

 **{…}**

Comenzaba a entender por qué se le dice _sala de espera_. El tiempo que llevamos aquí, esperando a que nos den noticias de Hinata y de mis hijos, me parece interminable. Parece como si hubiera pasado un siglo, y cada hora la ansiedad va creciendo, junto con mi impaciencia.

—Hijo, siéntate, me estas mareando —dijo mi madre, a quien mi papá abrazaba por el hombro.

En realidad no sé cuántas horas llevo caminando de un lado otro, atento al movimiento de las manecillas del reloj.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo en un momento así?! —grité.

—Te entiendo, pero igual no ganas nada gastando energía de esa manera —Tenía razón, pero aunque quisiera no puedo, simplemente mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas como un fuerte torbellino.

Tomé asiento, retirado de los demás. Hiashi de pie junto a la recepción, mirándome de vez en cuando. Karin, sentada, comiéndose las uñas, con una pierna encima de la otra que no dejaba de menear.

Recargué los codos en mis piernas, bajando la cabeza y agarrándome el cabello ¡Ya no podía esperar más!

Estaba por ponerme de pie, nuevamente, y exigir información de los tres, cuando el hombre de bata blanca, guantes y cubre boca salió junto a una enfermera que sostenía un block de notas.

—Familiares de Hinata Hyuga —Inmediatamente me acerqué, todos lo hicimos.

—¡¿Cómo esta ella, doctor?! ¡¿Cómo están mis hijos?!

—Fue muy difícil, es un milagro que sobreviviera al golpe sin ningún daño, algunos moretones, sólo eso. Pero… —¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?!—. El impacto provocó que se le rompiera la fuente. Intervenimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero… —¡Ahí está otra vez esa odiosa palabra!—. Algo andaba mal y además estábamos contra el reloj. Tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. El niño nació bien, pequeño por lo prematuro pero saludable, ahora mismo está en la incubadora y el pronóstico nos arroja que se quedara unos días aquí para monitorear su avance.

—¿Y la niña? ¿Cómo está la bebé? —Karin preguntó angustiada.

—Desgraciadamente, no hubo mucho tiempo y venía muy débil. La niña murió minutos después de nacer.

Perdí la noción del equilibrio. Mi padre me sostuvo y me ayudo a no caer. Sentía las piernas como gelatina en un caluroso día de verano.

—¿Está muerta? —pregunté con voz ahogada. No podía dar crédito a lo que yo mismo acababa de decir, suponiendo que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría y eso era lo peor: tarde o temprano lo aceptaría—. ¿Mi hija está muerta?

Era insoportable pensarlo, y mucho más decirlo.

 **{…}**

Me acerqué a una caja transparente, con orificios y cables. Mi bebé apenas se movía.

—¿Así que él salió de Hinata?

Es parecido a ella, y al mismo tiempo es igual a mí.

Verlo, fue como volver a enamorarme otra vez. Se miraba tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Cómo es posible que esa cosa tan pequeñita y tierna tenga mi sangre.

Su pequeño pecho desnudo subía y baja. Quisiera que abriera los ojos, ojala fuera iguales a los de ella…

Coloqué mi mano encima de la incubadora.

—Boruto, hijo —Sus manitas hicieron contracciones por espasmos. Estiró las flacuchas piernas al momento de hablarle. En el fondo sé que reconoce mi voz—. Yo te voy a cuidar, no importa lo que pase.

Estarlo viendo, hace que el nudo en mi garganta se desate, y los pensamientos oscuros se desvanezcan.

Desvié sólo la mirada a una cámara preparada pero vacía. Seguramente era para mi niña. Comprendí, de la peor manera posible y en carne propia, el dolor que Hinata sintió hace años.

 _Nada se compara con perder un hijo._ Jamás imaginé que sentiría un pesar igual.

A pesar de que prometí que no lloraría, lo estoy haciendo. Porque no puedo ser débil cuando esta personita necesita de mí.

—¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel, mamá? —pregunté en voz alta al sentir su presencia a mi espalda— ¿Por qué una criatura inocente tenía que pagar por nosotros? —Sollozaba.

—No es cruel, hijo —Tocó mi hombro con su suave y delgada mano—. Tienes que ser fuerte. Hinata te va a necesitar, Boruto también. Sé que es duro, y ahora, más que siempre, tienes que demostrar tu fortaleza interior.

—No sé cómo se lo voy a decir. Hinata no lo va a soportar por segunda vez… Era nuestra niña, mamá. Yo no… —No podía continuar, el ahogo en mi garganta no me lo permitía—. Y-yo no…

No resistí más, el llanto saló fuerte. Mi madre me abrazó, con fuerza, tranquilizándome. Escondí el rostro en su cuello, empapándolo con las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Tranquilo… —Acarició mi nuca—. Llora. Llorar no es malo, no pienses ni por un segundo que es debilidad. Significa que has sido fuerte mucho tiempo, lo necesitas para sanar y progresar. Llorar sana el alma, Naruto. Necesitas limpiar el dolor.

Giré la vista de nuevo al bebé con la etiqueta en la muñeca con algo escrito y moviéndose incómodo, era como si le transmitiera mi sentir en este momento

 _Todo estará bien, Boruto, te lo prometo… todo va a estar bien…_

 **{…}**

—Hinata… —Se miraba tan plena, despreocupada. Ella recostada con la bata de hospital, sus ojos serenamente cerrados, sus labios ligeramente separados soltando y recogiendo el aire, y yo sosteniendo su mano—. Ahora lo comprendo mejor…

Recordé aquel fragmento que leíste una mañana.

 _Nadie dijo que no habría días sin dolor, risa sin tristeza, sol sin lluvia. Por eso tenemos que demostrar que hay fuerzas para cada día, consuelo para las lágrimas y luz para el camino. Cuando la vida te demuestre mil razones para llorar, demuéstrale que hay mil y una razones por las cuales sonreír_ _ **.**_

Creo entender lo que significa

No perdimos a nuestra hija, simplemente se nos adelantó. El cielo necesitaba un ángel. Y lo mejor de ella, el amor, seguirá con nosotros.

Sentí el apretón en mi mano. Enfoqué mi mirada en su rostro, el cual ceñía. Estaba despertando. Pude sentir un alivio, como si me quitara un par de pesas atadas a mi espalda. Y en ese entonces, no imaginaba que las cosas iban a empeorar con desmedía.

—¿E-En dónde estoy? —habló agotada.

—Tranquila, estas en el hospital. Me alegra mucho que despertaras —Le hablaba pacíficamente, aunque quisiera abrazarla y besarla, decirle que me dio un susto de muerte, pero comprendía que se encontraba delicada.

Parpadeaba rápidamente, como si la luz le molestase.

—¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Qué pasó con mi bebé?! ¡¿Cómo está…? —Estreché más su mano, cubriendo mi confusión… seguramente oí mal.

Y ahora, cómo decirle… ¿Cómo le explico que su peor miedo se hizo realidad? ¿Cómo le digo que nuestra niña no lo logró?

—Boruto está bien, está en la incubadora. Es hermoso y fuerte, como tú.

Negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola exageradamente.

—¿Quién? No, no, no. ¿De qué me está hablando? ¡Eso es imposible! —El _bip_ del electrocardiograma iba en aumento.

—¡Hinata, cálmate!

Se movía intensamente, intenté detenerla tomándola de los hombros. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco. Llevó su mano a su estómago, y con un visaje de dolor lo descubrió.

El _bip_ seguía intensificándose. Una enfermera entró de inmediato para atenderla.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Agh! —Otro gesto de dolor.

—¡Señorita, tiene que quedarse quieta! ¡La herida de la cesárea se le puede abrir si sigue haciendo tanta fuerza! —La enfermera presionó un botón, haciendo que sonase una señal de alarma.

—¡No, no puede ser! ¡No es posible! —Ver su rostro de pánico me partía el alma—. ¡No pude tener a mi bebé, si apenas ayer me enteré de mi embarazo!

La mujer de blanco y yo nos miramos de inmediato, confusos.

Mi vista regresó a Hinata, quien me miró de forma extraña. Con su respiración agitada tragó saliva, y dijo: —¿Quién eres?

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No me odien ¿sí? :c**

 **No se preocupen que no es Himawari, ella viene más adelante, lo prometo.**


	23. Capítulo 21

**Hinata**

Caminaba por un túnel oscuro. Apenas y podía ver la palma de mi mano.

Una luz cegadora apareció frente a mí a unos cuantos pasos. Conforme más me acercaba una sombra humana tomaba más forma.

Di un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Parecía sacada de una película de terror.

Una sombra más se formó a mi lado derecho, y me habló, tenía la voz de Naruto. _Prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar._

—Naruto —Estiré mi brazo para tocarlo, pero desapareció al instante.

Escuché truenos y de la nada comenzaron a aparecer relámpagos, iluminando la oscuridad como el flash de las cámaras fotográficas. Miré hacia arriba, pero no había nada. Una gota cayó en mi mejilla, seguida de muchas más.

Limpié mi rostro y observé mi mano, no era agua, era una sustancia extraña de color rojo traslucido. Mis pies se sentían húmedos, miré al piso y había un enorme charco del mismo color. El aliento se me fue al ver la cantidad de sangre que corría por mis piernas.

—¡Mis hijos! —Toqué mi estómago, y miré el charco debajo de mis pies haciéndose más grande.

La lluvia roja seguía constante, mezclándose con mis lágrimas.

—No servimos para ser madre —Habló con voz ronca el ser extraño—. Si olvidamos, el dolor desaparecerá. Tenemos que olvidar.

 **{…}**

Me sentía incómoda. Como si hubiese dormido por meses, o algo parecido. Sentía un apretón en mi mano el cual correspondí inconscientemente.

Abrí los ojos de poco a poco. La luz era cegadora, como despertar con la resaca más grande de los tiempos, lastimaba demasiado.

—¿E-En dónde estoy? —Apenas y me salía la voz. Lamia mis labios, lo cuales estaban resecos en exceso.

—Tranquila, estas en el hospital. Me alegra mucho que despertaras —Oía una voz masculina que me respondía.

 _¡Esa maldita luz…!_

¡¿Estoy en el hospital?! ¡No puede ser, mi hijo!

Entonces comprendí las palabras de antes. Fue como si me dieran una noticia de muerte.

—¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Qué pasó con mi bebé?! ¡¿Cómo está…? —La imagen del lugar se hacía más clara, cables, agujas…

—Boruto está bien, está en la incubadora. Es hermoso y fuerte, como tú.

No lograba entender.

Eso no podía ser, mi bebé tiene apenas un mes de gestación ¡Es imposible que haya nacido!

—¿Quién? No, no, no. ¿De qué me está hablando? ¡Eso es imposible! —Intentaba moverme, levantarme y buscar respuestas coherentes.

—¡Hinata, cálmate! —El hombre de brazos fuertes estaba deteniéndome. Pese a que mi prioridad era mi bebé, me sentía en paz cuando él me hablaba. Sus manos me transmitían tranquilidad.

Cuando quise levantarme una punzada de dolor atravesó mi estómago. Como si mi piel fuera tela vieja a punto de desgarrarse.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Agh!

Levanté la sábana y miré una herida pequeña, con puntadas.

—¡Señorita, tiene que quedarse quieta! ¡La herida de la cesárea se le puede abrir si sigue haciendo tanta fuerza!

¿Ce-cesárea? ¡No, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!

—¡No, no puede ser! ¡No es posible! ¡No pude tener a mi bebé, si apenas ayer me enteré de mi embarazo!

La mujer y el hombre se miraron entre sí. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién…?

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con voz agitada.

Nadie decía algo. No me daban respuestas.

El hombre de ojos azules se puso de pie, separándose unos pasos de mí, absorto a mis preguntas. Mirándome de una manera…

—Hi-Hinata… ¿No me reconoces? —Su voz temblaba, incluso más que la mía.

Lo contemplé detenidamente; alto, fornido, su cabello tan dorado como el oro puro o como el color del sol de mediodía cuya piel parecía quemada por él mismo, y sus ojos cielo en compas con su cabello.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su cara pálida, somnolienta y su semblante insomne, pese a todo lo anterior, pude darme cuenta de lo guapo que era.

Y con respecto a su pregunta, negué de lado a lado. ¿Por qué me da tanta pena ver esos ojos tristes? Es como si hubiese llorado por mucho tiempo. Tiene las bolsas de los ojos ligeramente inflamadas. Esos ojos no pueden ocultar el daño que lleva adentro.

Siento una presión en mi pecho, como si recibiera un golpe directo, sólo con ver a ese extraño que, anteriormente, sostenía mi mano.

—¿Reconocer? —Mi respiración cesó.

Mi intento por ponerme en pie quedó en el olvido. Ahora mi atención estaba dirigida a ese hombre… ¿Quién es…? Mi memoria y recuerdos me dicen no haberlo conocido antes, pero, es como si lo hubiese visto en algún sueño.

Un hombre de bata blanca, con un estetoscopio colgando del cuello, entraba a la habitación, acompañado de una enfermera, que empujaba algo como una caja transparente de material extraño.

El hombre rubio miró con atención el objeto. Su rostro se ilumino un poco, como si hubiese puesto un solo pie fuera de esa oscuridad que lo consume. Él sonrió con ternura.

—Boruto —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la pieza.

—Veo que la nueva mamá ya despertó —El médico se dirigía a mí. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a dispararse velozmente—. Le hemos traído a su hijo —Mis ojos se abrieron por completo. Mis pupilas temblaban.

—Doctor, creo que tenemos un grave problema.

La otra enfermera se acercó al médico para hablarle casi al oído, lo cual no pude escuchar lo suficiente para entenderle.

Mientras las otras personas dialogaban, estiré mi cuello para ver dentro del contenedor que el hombre rubio lo acercaba más a mí.

Era un bebé.

—Te presento a Boruto, tu hijo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Él no es mi hijo, de ninguna manera puede serlo! Mi hijo aún no tiene que nacer.

—Hinata, él es tu hijo… No puedes rechazarlo

—¡Pero es que acaso no entienden! ¡Ese niño no puede ser nada mío! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ya no quiero estar en este lugar! ¡Están todos locos! —Trataba de levantarme pero las enfermeras me detenían.

—Tiene que permanecer quieta.

El bebé comenzó a llorar débilmente y ese llanto fue suficiente para que parara. Mis ojos fueron a dar al hombre que acercó la caja. Él estaba paralizado, mirándome fijamente. Podía percibir el dolor de su alma con tan sólo verle a los ojos.

—Le prometo que todo se solucionara. Sólo respóndame una pregunta —Asentí al doctor en un movimiento sin despegar la vista de esa mirada que me partía el corazón—. ¿Me puede decir su edad?

—Veintiuno —respondí.

El médico y las enfermeras parecían sorprendidos y hablaban entre ellos

—Hinata —El hombre de ojos tristes llamó mi atención—. ¿Sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo?

¡Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa!

—¡Claro que lo sé…! Es Sasuke Uchiha


	24. Capítulo 22

**Naruto**

Y entonces ves en las noticias o en periódicos, y no entiendes el mundo de injusticias.

¿Por qué?

Un juez, que posiblemente tenga hijas y muy seguramente madre, liberó a un agresor sexual —de familia rica— argumentando que _no disfrutó del acto_. "Si la intención no era el placer, no se considera violación."

Hace unas semanas en alguna parte del mundo, horas después de un ataque químico, bombardearon las cercanías de un hospital donde atendían niños, bebés, ancianos, mujeres y hombres afectados por el ataque anterior.

El mes pasado, un joven, inducido por los efectos del alcohol y droga, causó un accidente automovilístico, provocando la muerte solamente de la familia del auto contrario.

Y entonces, hace unas horas dijeron que mi hija recién nacida había muerto. La pequeñita que luchó por quedarse, intentó aferrarse a esta vida de injusticias, donde los ricos tienen la razón, un país primer mundo hace lo que quiere, y los culpables se salvan de las desgracias.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras.

Karin se sentó a mi lado, me rodeó con su brazo y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No, Karin. Nada está bien —Giré mi rostro en sentido contrario limpiando con la manga de la camisa algunas lágrimas.

—Claro que sí. Tienes a Boruto, ¿lo olvidas? Y Hinata está bien.

—Define _bien_ —Seguía sin encontrar mirada con ella. Sin despegar la vista de aquella puerta de doble cristal donde personas entraban y salían como en un desfile.

Necesitaba aire fresco. No podía seguir adentro del edificio. No pude soportar los gritos de Hinata diciendo que se llevaran a mi hijo y la pregunta consecutiva: _¿En dónde está Sasuke?_

No sé qué voy a hacer si todo sigue igual… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando no pueda encontrar fuerzas?

Es una locura. Todo lo que está pasando parece sacado de una mente cruel que sólo quiere vernos sufrir.

—Pudo haber sido peor.

—¡¿Peor?! —Aventé bruscamente su brazo, apartándola de mí y me puse de pie frente a ella—. ¡Mi hija está muerta! ¡Hinata no sabe quién soy y rechazó a su propio hijo! ¡¿Cómo es que esto puede ser peor?!

Los ojos de Karin se humedecieron. Su mandíbula arrugada temblaba.

—Discúlpame —Bajó el rostro—. Discúlpame por querer hacerte sentir mejor. Es mi amiga, Naruto. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me corrió del cuarto, cuando abiertamente prefirió a Sakura en lugar de a mí? También me duelo lo que está pasando, te entiendo perfectamente.

—No, nadie me puede entender. Ustedes no tienen idea de cómo me siento.

Le di la espalda. Comencé a caminar, ignorando los sonidos llorosos que salían de ella, que conformé avanzaba dejaba de escuchar.

— _¡Lo único que pido es que me dejen solo! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil entenderlo?!_

Quiero estar solo…

 **{…}**

— _Le hicimos una revisión completa, y no encontramos ningún daño. No hay golpe o contusión. Creemos, que se trata de algo psicológico. ¿Existe algo que la perturbe? ¿Algo que tema, que la obligue a no querer afrontar la realidad?_

— _Sí, lo hay… hace unos años, perdió a su primer hijo. Y, ella siempre tenía miedo de perder a los gemelos. Muchas noches la misma pesadilla la despertaba jadeando… llorando, pidiendo a gritos a los bebés… Ella le teme a no poder ser madre._

— _Tenemos la seguridad de que la pérdida de memoria se deba a eso. Es como un mecanismo de defensa, que posiblemente activó después del accidente, después de que existió la posibilidad de perder a sus bebés._

—Hinata…

Verla dormir tan plácidamente me tranquiliza un poco.

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué olvidaste? ¿Creíste que no podrías con todo el peso? ¿No confiabas en nosotros para salir adelante? ¿En verdad soy tan fácil de olvidar? Después de todo, no tenías la confianza que decías tenerme… Huyendo y encerrándote no resuelves nada. Algún día, por menos que quieras, tendrás que aceptarlo, tendremos que…_

Bajé la mirada, observando el bulto que traía en brazos.

—Boruto, no temas, aférrate a mí. Papá no te olvidará —Acaricié su mejilla rosada, recordándome en cada respiración que no puedo darme por vencido. Él depende de mí ahora, soy su protector y la persona que más lo ama.

Cuando lo tengo conmigo, el verlo respirar hace que el mundo vuelva a estar bien. Me devuelve la vida, hace que todo esté bien…

A veces el mundo parece derrumbarse sobre mí, pero cuando miró sus ojos me siento vivo. Y cada día me siento bendecido por poder mirarlo, porque cuando abre sus ojos me siento vivo.

Tengo que resistir.

Boruto va mejorando, estos días se ha vuelto más fuerte. El médico dice que en unas horas podré llevarlo a casa junto con Hinata…

—hmm… —Soltó un quejido y comenzó a moverse sobre la cama. Estaba despertando—. ¿Sigues aquí? —dijo tallándose un ojo. Mi mirada se posó en Boruto y sonreí al verle los ojos celestes mientras lo acunaba.

—Tu papá no pudo venir, por eso estoy yo. Lamento si te incomodamos —Seguía sin verle. Estaba más concentrado en cómo mi hijo tomaba mi dedo índice con sus delgados dedos e intentaba llevárselo a la boca.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Tengo entendido que Neji y Hiashi le explicaron todo lo que sucedió durante los años que perdió. Lo que ha pasado en estos cinco años. Y aun así, sigue negándose a la realidad, creyendo en un pasado que creía muerto.

—¿Naruto, verdad? —La volteé a ver y sonriendo de medio lado asentí fugazmente. Verla con esa expresión de curiosidad en el rostro me causó tanta ternura y por un momento olvidé que soy un desconocido para ella—. ¿Él es Boruto?

—Sí —respondí arrullándolo para que no llorara.

—¿Puedo? —Sus ojos parecían suplicar y no dejaba de ver la cobijita azul que sostenía en mis brazos, ansiosa, impaciente por verlo.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella con cuidado de no molestar a mi hijo. Me incliné un poco, destapé la suave sábana que cubría parte de él.

Hinata, creo que dé la impresión, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Porque ahora que lo pienso, no ha querido conocerlo.

—Por supuesto, es tu hijo.

Ella sonrió sin protestar y estiró los brazos recibiéndolo. Con mucho cuidado lo acomodó sobre su pecho, como si se tratara del objeto más valioso del mundo.

Frunció las cejas y la boca, pero esta vez fue diferente. Fue la misma expresión que yo hice al verlo por primera vez. Las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a salir sin esfuerzo alguno mientras enfocaba cada parte de Boruto, como si estuviese memorizándolo, apreciándolo mejor dicho.

—Hola bebé… —Boruto parecía reaccionar positivamente a su voz, estiraba sus brazos, como si de alguna manera quisiera alcanzar el rostro de Hinata— Soy tu mamá… —Sus palabras temblaban con voz cortada. Con una mano acariciaba su suave cabello—. Es tan pequeño —decía jalando aire sin dejar de llorar. Lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba, frente a mí, el más claro ejemplo del verdadero amor. Un amor que no se olvida, sin compromisos, sin límites. El de una madre.

—Se parece mucho a ti —Hinata me miró y entonces pude ver las huellas de las lágrimas dejadas a lo largo de sus mejillas.

—No. Es idéntico a ti, tiene la forma de tus ojos y tu rostro. De mi sólo tiene los colores.

—S-Sí —dijo, y lo aferró a su pecho—. ¿T-Te puedes dar l-la vuelta? —Giró su dedo índice, nerviosa, haciéndome una señal. Yo no entendía para qué—. Por favor —Me miró apenada, con su cara ruborizada. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi hijo buscaba instintivamente entre el pecho de ella.

—No hay nada que no conozca de ti, Hinata. No sientas vergüenza.

Estoy seguro de que mi comentario la puso más nerviosa. Pero sin más, la obedecí.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué tengo moretones?! —Su voz sonó horrorizada, y sin importar lo que dijo antes me di la vuelta rápidamente. Revisé en un escaneo ocular que no hubiese ningún problema. Boruto ya estaba pegado a su pecho y ella señalaba parte de su seno, cerca de la boca de mi hijo.

—Aahhh… te lo puedo explicar… —Reí nervioso, rasqué mi mejilla al ver la marca con tono morado oscuro sobre su piel—. En teoría es tu culpa, aquella noche te pusiste el camisón transparente, y lo usaste a propósito porque sabes lo que pasa cuando lo usas y… —El rostro de Hinata se encendió por completo de un rojo intenso.

Reí como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque a pesar de que no recuerde gran parte, ella sigue siendo la misma. Aquella mujer pudorosa. La que se sonroja cuando hablamos de cosas íntimas. La que me gustó desde el primero momento en que la vi y con el tiempo me enamoró.

Y si por causas de la vida, o llámese destino, se me dio la oportunidad de poder ver esos luceros plateados con vida, entonces, no importa así pasen cincuenta años, si puedo verla todo los días me esforzaré cada uno de ellos para conquistarla y así hacer que se enamore de mi otra vez. Porque es una segunda oportunidad, y por nada ni por nadie la dejaré pasar.


End file.
